


Охота на эльфа

by MarisMar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisMar/pseuds/MarisMar
Summary: Современность-АУ, в которой все тем не менее остались на своих местах. Роше и Йорвет все еще играют в кошки мышки, на этот раз полем для игры стало расследование убийства восьмерых нелюдей в лесу под Вызимой.





	1. Часть 1. Восемь трупов, ни одного подозреваемого

\- Дальше пешком. – Роше заглушил мотор служебного рендж ровера, что последние пятнадцать минут отчаянно боролся с размытой дождем дорогой, пытаясь воплотить в жизнь идею торжества человеческого разума над силами природы. Идея грозила с треском провалиться: дорогу размыло настолько, что последние метров пятьдесят они скорее буксовали, чем ехали.

Сидевший рядом с Верноном Геральт согласно кивнул и выскочил из машины, торопясь помочь Трисс, чей стильный костюм и изящные ботиночки явно не были приспособлены для марш-бросков по пересеченной местности. Роше уже начинал немного жалеть, что взял с собой эту парочку. Пускай ведьмак и мог дать фору любой служебно-розыскной собаке, собака бы пускала слюни в окошко, а не на прекрасную пресс-атташе полицейского управления Трисс Меригольд и была бы больше настроена на дело, а не флирт.

\- Кажется, я предупреждал, что нас ждет дикая природа, милсдарыня, - Вернон вышел из машины и сразу же по щиколотку утонул в грязи. Хорошо, что он сам послушал Бьянку и перед выездом сменил костюм и туфли на джинсы и высокие ботинки.

\- И я подготовилась! – Трисс неуверенно кивнула на свои ботиночки из коричневой замши. Конечно лучше, чем ее привычные туфли на шпильке, но Вернон только издевательски хмыкнул и решительно направился в сторону обочины, где земля была потверже и не так разъезжена. Трисс он оставил на совесть Геральту, который не упустил свой шанс и донес девушку до твердой земли на руках. Выглядел он при этом до безобразия довольным, Вернон даже поморщился.

\- Пошли, уже недалеко.

Роше сверился с картой в своем телефоне и уверенно пошел вдоль дороги, кляня недоумков, которые решили устроить свои разборки у черта на рогах. И теперь ему, главе убойного отдела, приходится добираться туда пешком - спасибо вчерашнему дождю - и в компании парочки влюбленных. Хорошо хоть погода сменила гнев на милость, ночной ураган отбушевал свое, уступив место солнышку и чистому небу. Вернон вдохнул свежий лесной запах и попытался вспомнить, когда он в последний раз вырывался на природу просто так, а не по делу об очередном трупе. Пожалуй, под определение «выбираться на природу» более-менее подходили походы в гольф-клуб в компании с Фольтестом, начальником полиции и непосредственным шефом Роше. Но природа там была весьма условной: стриженая травка и декоративные деревья мало походили на настоящий лес, почти не тронутый рукой человека. В отличии от площадки для гольфа, лес был переполнен жизнью, запахом свежей листвы и мелодичным пением птиц.

Пение удивительным образом складывалось в смутно-знакомую мелодию, и Роше не сразу понял, что слышит не трель какой-то птахи, а лишь умелое ей подражание. Так могли только эльфы и дриады. Роше не удивился бы, встреться им здесь кто-то из этой братии, часто работающей егерями и смотрителями в заповедниках, поддерживая таким образом связь со своими древними корнями.  
Роше и не удивился, увидев эльфа, сидящего на поваленном дереве и задумчиво играющего на флейте. Картинка была прямо как из глянцевого журнала, среди которых, в последнее время, пошла мода на все эльфское.

Только выглядел эльф совсем не «глянцево» и дело было даже не в повязке, закрывающей половину лица, и не в шраме, который тянулся из-под этой повязки. Дело было не в поношенных одеждах и нашивке егеря на рукаве. Эльф не был похож на своих собратьев из модельного бизнеса, потому что матерый волк не похож на левретку, пускай даже где-то в глубине веков у них был общий предок.

Остановившаяся за правым плечом Роше Трисс неловко кашлянула, заставив эльфа резко прервать свое музицирование и поднять на них взгляд. Под взглядом его единственного глаза, Вернону захотелось выхватить пистолет, но он не стал позориться, и эльф растянул края губ в неприятной улыбке:

\- Вернон Роше! Последние четыре года глава убойного отдела, верный пес шефа Фольтеста, лично командовал операцией против Махакамской братии, убийца людей и нелюдей, дважды награжден за проявленную отвагу. – Эльф театрально похлопал в ладоши.

\- Йорвет – самый обычный сукин сын. – Не остался в долгу Вернон, невзначай положив руку на кобуру на поясе. Он не верил, что Йорвет начнет его убивать прямо сейчас при свидетелях, но с этим безумным выродком ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

\- Я давно ждал нашей новой встречи, строил планы и готовил ловушки. – Йорвет продолжал мерзко улыбаться, сидя на преградившем дорогу дереве. – А ты сам пришел ко мне.

\- Спускайся вниз, и покончим с этим, - Роше невольно поморщился: он уже успел забыть, насколько сильно театральность этого остроухого выводила его из себя. Твою мать, Йорвет, тебе без малого триста лет, а поведение как у подростка!

\- Простите, - попыталась вмешаться Трисс, и в голосе ее не было ни тени дрожи. Как пресс-атташе, она привыкла разговаривать с людьми, а среди журналистов было немало личностей столь же одиозных, как Йорвет. – Мы представители органов правопорядка и направляемся на место преступления. Если вы нас не пропустите, это будет расценено как помеха следствию, и капитан Роше будет вынужден вас арестовать.

\- Слышал, Йорвет? – Хмыкнул Вернон, чувствуя, как внутреннее напряжение его отпускает. В воздухе больше не было жгучего электричества - Трисс разрядила обстановку, встав между ними прежде, чем Роше или его бывший любовник начали претворять в жизнь взаимные угрозы, прозвучавшие во время их бурного расставания. – Пятнадцать суток в обезьяннике, если немедленно не свалишь отсюда нюхать свои подснежники.

\- Ха! Ты человек без чести, Вернон Роше, мерзкое насекомое, которое я мог бы раздавить без усилий. И подснежники не цветут поздней весной. – Эльф поднял с земли свой рюкзак и спрятал в него флейту. - Я пришел проводить вас на место преступления, там вас уже ждут.

Йорвет закинул рюкзак на плечо и ловко перепрыгнул через поваленное дерево. Нечеловеческая грация его движений всегда поражала Роше, но сейчас он лишь твердо сжал губы, стараясь не выдавать чувств. Несмотря на некоторую... излишнюю эмоциональность, Йорвет был куда старше и иногда читал эмоции Вернона, как открытую книгу, стоило только дать слабину. А иногда они не могли понять друг друга, как бы не старались.

\- Мы пойдем за ним? Кто это вообще? – тихо поинтересовался Геральт, до этого хранивший молчание. Как и любой ведьмак, он обладал обостренными чувствами и от него, наверняка, не укрылось ни напряжение Вернона, ни бешеный ритм его сердца, которое сорвалось в галоп еще до того, как Йорвет заговорил с ними. Хорошо, что ведьмак не стал проявлять любопытство.

\- Да, так. Посадил его брата. Пойдем, - немного помедлил с ответом Роше, – но если что, будь готов отбивать стрелы.

Трисс тихонько рассмеялась, Геральт тоже глянул на него с улыбкой, хотя и понял, что Роше не шутил.

Подлянки все же не случилось. Йорвет вывел их туда, куда обещал, всю дорогу скользя впереди едва уловимой тенью и не проронив больше ни слова. Не характерное для него поведение. Обычно он был любителем поболтать, вынося мозг Вернону своими тирадами, но в этот раз, видимо, решил обойтись холодным презрением. Или просто строил планы, как угрохать Роше без свидетелей. Или думал о подснежниках. Мелодии для флейты. Террористических актах. Обеде. Притеснении нелюдей и безжалостной борьбе за их права. Вернон уже давно отчаялся понять, что там в его голове происходит.

Место преступления, большая поляна, которую пересекала мелкая речушка, было заполнено людьми. В основном это были работники органов правопорядка, криминалисты и коронеры, которых перебросили сюда вертолетом из-за невозможности проехать по размытым дорогам, местная полиция и егеря.

Наверное, такой толпы это дикое местечко не видело никогда и уже не увидит, разве что его не облюбуют для дальнейших перестрелок городские банды.  
Вернон решительно направился в самую гущу, намереваясь отыскать главного коронера и узнать подробности произошедшего, но дорогу ему преградил какой-то помощник местного шерифа. На лице у парня было прописано полное отсутствие интеллекта и беседу он начал соответственно:

\- Вы кто такие? – Самым подозрительным тоном поинтересовался помощник. В чем-то его можно было понять: троица подозрительных личностей в сопровождении эльфа, Геральт, сверкающий кошачьими глазами, Трисс, явно слишком хорошая для окружающей обстановки, Вернон… Ну, он на счет своей внешности заблуждений не имел. А вот как можно не разглядеть болтающийся на его груди жетон с лилиями, Роше не понимал решительно.

\- Это Геральт, ведьмак, а это Трисс Меригольд, а я Эмгыр ван Эмрейс, торговец телегами. – Роше скрестил руки на груди, с любопытством пытаясь проследить за неторопливыми процессами в мозгу помощника шерифа.

\- Телегами? – наконец-то выдал помощник, продолжая буравить их подозрительным взглядом.

\- О боже, Роше, - закатила глаза Трисс. Вернон спиной чувствовал ее бешенство, обращенное не столько на него, сколько на безнадежно испорченные ботинки. – Это капитан Вернон Роше, дайте пройти!

Роше постучал по жетону с лилиями, висевшему у него на груди, и их наконец-то пропустили. Вернон сам не знал, с чего стал подшучивать над коллегой, наверное, встреча с Йорветом все же заставила его самоконтроль дать трещину.

На поляне суетились криминалисты, собирая улики с двух машин и трупов вокруг них. Трупов на скидку было не меньше полудюжины.

\- Восемь покойников, - прокомментировал Геральт и Роше завертел головой, высматривая недосчитанные. Нашел не замеченного ранее водителя, который так и остался сидеть, упав простреленной головой на руль, и еще одно тело вдалеке от всех прочих. Мертвец лежал лицом вниз, утопая в мокрой траве.  
Бежать пытался, но выстрел догнал его прежде. Возле трупа суетился какой-то криминалист, видимо, пытающийся сфотографировать его с каждого из миллиона возможных ракурсов. Впрочем, он тут такой был не один, на месте были обе смены криминальной лаборатории и все они старательно собирали каждую щепку, помечали каждую каплю крови и собирали прочий сор, который потом производил неизгладимое впечатление на присяжных.

\- Капитан!

Роше обернулся на хорошо знакомый голос и отсалютовал подошедшей Бьянке. Его воспитанница и напарница, правая рука и так далее по списку, Бьянка была отличным оперативником и незаменимым членом команды Роше. Если бы он еще мог научить ее застегивать блузку больше, чем на две пуговицы, а не оставлять расстегнутой до пупка. Бьянка кивком поприветствовала Геральта и Трисс, и начала докладывать, не дожидаясь приказа.

\- Восемь трупов, капитан. Все – нелюди. Двое эльфов, шесть краснолюдов, всех пробиваем по базе, но… Они немного подгнили, это усложняет дело.

\- И еще их немного обглодали утопцы. – Вставил свое слово Геральт.

\- И это тоже. Трупоеды неплохо постарались, но ребята делают что могут. Машины тоже пробиваем, с этим проще. У трупов полно оружия в машине, нашли килограмм фисштеха. Очень похоже на обычную мафиозную разборку.

\- Здесь? Еще дальше забраться не могли? – Поморщился Роше, снова оглядывая место преступления.

\- Всю эту красоту обнаружила случайно заплутавшая группа туристов. И вынуждена признать, что не заблудись эти природолюбители, мы не смогли бы узнать о случившемся еще с неделю и от трупов бы остались только обглоданные косточки.

– Бьянка, я хочу видеть предварительный отчет, - Вернон уже предчувствовал, что это дело выльется в большие проблемы. Восемь трупов и все нелюди, перестрелка, фисштех и все это накануне выборов. И Йорвет, как вишенка на торте. Кстати, его нужно найти и допросить. – Геральт осмотри тут все, доложи обо всем необычном, что увидишь. Трисс… Я скажу, чтобы тебя забрал вертолет, сделай что-нибудь с прессой, чтобы они не мешали работать.

Сам Вернон направился к группе туристов, которые расселись на поваленных бревнах неподалеку от места преступления. С ними как раз работал Фенн, один из оперативников отряда Роше, парень хоть и малость не в себе, но достаточно харизматичный, чтобы туристочки ему выложили все, что знают, да еще и свои трусики в придачу. Завидев командира, Фенн отошел от туристов и наскоро отчитался. Полезной информации у него было немного: туристы пришли «на готовенькое», гроза и утопцы сбили им все планы, хорошо хоть проводником у них затесался ведьмак, некий Лето. Роше его сразу заметил, сложно не заметить такую груду мяса. Если бы ведьмак не развернул группу, почуяв впереди разгулявшихся от обилия влаги утопцев, и они не пошли в эту сторону, полиция до сих пор не знала бы о произошедшем. Конечно, на труппы рано или поздно натолкнулся бы Йорвет или другие егеря. Если, конечно, не Йорвет их тут оставил… Не в его правилах убивать нелюдей, но мертвецы явно не принадлежали к сливкам Старшего Народа и борец за свободу эльфийской расы таких не жаловал.

\- Я уже чувствую, как от этого дела несет, - Фенн стал перелистывать свои записи в блокноте, то и дело поглядывая на суетящихся криминалистов.

\- Труппы всегда так пахнут.

\- Я не об этом, капитан, но вы и сами поняли. Никому не нужны такие дела перед выборами в городской совет. Шеф будет, - Фенн замолчал, подыскивая нужное слово, - настойчив.

Все знали, что Фольтест более чем расположен к их отделу и к Роше, которого буквально вытащил из трущоб в большой мир, но в этот раз он будет давить на своих людей так же, как и все остальные.

\- Тут есть егерь… Эльф Йорвет. Допросите его с пристрастием, пробейте по всем базам, выясните, где он провел каждую секунду прошлых суток.

Фенн глянул на него немного странно, но все записал в свой блокнот и Роше не сомневался, что приказ будет выполнен. И лучше пусть этим займется он, чем Бьянка, которая непременно копала бы историю эльфа до тех времен, когда всеобщая компьютеризация еще не превратила людей в череду данных. Флотзамскую историю четырехлетней давности она бы точно раскопала.

\- Туристов ты допросил? Тогда отпускай, но проследи, чтобы они добрались до города не раньше, чем через два часа, Трисс как раз успеет состряпать пресс-релиз.

Роше отпустил Фенна и пошел навстречу вернувшемуся Геральту. Судя по унылому лицу ведьмака, ничего он не нашел. Да оно и неудивительно: дождь уничтожил большую часть улик, хорошо если тесты в лаборатории дадут хоть какую-нибудь информацию.

\- Порадуй меня, Геральт.

\- Извини, Роше, но дождь, хотя… - Ведьмак запнулся, явно сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать. – Я нашел следы. Я бы сказал, что это опоссум, только очень крупный.

Ведьмак неловко замолчал, явно уже жалея, что высказался.

\- Прекрасно, блядь, Геральд, прекрасно. – Вернон провел рукой по лицу, чувствуя глухое раздражение, поселившееся в нем еще при встрече с Йорветом.  
– Скажу Бьянке, что мы готовы дать наводку: преступник покрыт шерстью, вооружен зубами, из особых примет – умильная мордочка.

\- Вернон, иди в жопу. – Судя по тону у Геральта настроение было не лучше. – Во-первых, опоссумы в этих местах не водятся, во-вторых, ты хотел, чтобы я  
посмотрел, и я посмотрел, не будь таким мудлом.

Какое-то время они сверлили друг друга злыми взглядами, но Роше уступил первым. Он знал, что был неправ и срываться на Геральте не только бессмысленно, но еще и опасно - как показывал опыт всех их спаррингов.

\- Ладно, спасибо, ведьмак. Я приказал вызвать вертолет для Трисс, если хочешь, он тебя в город подкинет.

\- Нет, спасибо. Хочу прогуляться по заповеднику, посмотреть, что у них тут с утопцами, может, контракт назреет.

Вернон хлопнул Геральт по плечу, пытаясь жестом извиниться за резкость. С ведьмаком они были знакомы уже давно, дурной характер Вернона не был для него сюрпризом. Пожалуй, Роше даже перешел для Геральта в категорию друзей, и ведьмак прощал ему многие вещи, посерьезней ядовитого тона.

В заповеднике Роше провел еще часа полтора, разбираясь в деталях произошедшего и складывая в голове картину перестрелки. Видел, как Фенн допрашивает Йорвета. Эльф скрестил руки на груди и со скучающим видом отвечал на вопросы. Судя по движению его губ, ответы были короткими и отрывистыми. Будто почувствовав его взгляд, Йорвет глянул на Роше, и тому пришлось быстро отвернуться. Курва, какого хрена он вообще разглядывает губы этого эльфа? Когда он посмотрел в ту сторону снова, Фенн уже отпустил Йорвета и ответил капитану легким пожиманием плеч. Взять эльфа наверняка было не за что, а его опыт общения с копами делал шанс прокола при даче показаний мизерным.

Еще через час Роше уже был на полпути в город, подвозя заодно и своих коллег. Сидящая рядом Бьянка, набирала какой-то файл на своем планшете, а расположившиеся на заднем сидении Фенн и Тринадцатый обсуждали новую игру, суть которой сводилась к тому, чтобы выпивать по рюмке водки каждый раз, когда видишь бигборд с лицом одного из кандидатов на пост главы городского совета. Спор возник при обсуждении деталей, которых было великое множество, например: пить ли, когда видишь погибшего на своей яхте неделю назад Демавенда? И вообще, могут ли они, работники полицейского управления, пить при других кандидатах, кроме шефа Фольтеста? Даже если этот кандидат – Саския с ее прекрасными сиськами? И что именно пить, если темерская ржаная уже поперек горла, а нильфгаардская лимонная совершенно не патриотична?  
К концу поездки от их спора у Роше раскалывалась голова. Резко затормозив, так чтобы не пристегнутые подчиненные влетели носами в передние сидения, он обернулся к болтунам, смеривая их самым строгим из имеющихся в его арсенале взглядом.

\- Сейчас я иду к Фольтесту, а вы – работать. Никаких игр, водки и тупых споров, пока не раскроем это дело, ясно?

Все трое, даже Бьянка, к которой суровый взгляд не имел никакого отношения, активно закивали. Они знали, когда есть время для приколов, а когда Вернон зол настолько, что может сам кому-нибудь чего-нибудь приколоть.

В приемной Фольтеста его уже ждала Трисс. Чистенькая, очаровательная, в деловом костюме и туфельках на шпильке. Роше перевел взгляд на свои изгвазданные в грязи ботинки, Трисс смотрела на них же. Девушка явно не знала, как вежливо сказать Вернону, что он выглядит, как дерьмо. Настроение у Роше тоже было – дерьмо, поэтому он просто пожал плечами и отправился в кабинет Фольтеста как был. Трисс вздохнула, но пошла следом, она была умной девушкой и знала, что с некоторыми вещами бороться бесполезно.

В кабинете Фольтеста уже сидел Велерад, заместитель и правая рука шефа. Роше тихо недолюбливал Велерада, хотя никаких рациональных причин этому не было. Просто зам всегда делал такое лицо при виде Вернона, будто что-то про него знал, чего Роше сам о себе не знал, и это что-то было крайне предосудительным. Вот и сейчас Велерад едва уловимо скривился, стоило Роше войти в кабинет. Увидев грязные следы от ботинок Роше, заместитель состроил совсем уж недовольную рожу.

Зато Фольтесту на чистоту чужой обуви было насрать. Сам шеф выглядел как всегда с иголочки: собранный, сосредоточенный, в выглаженной форме. Фольтест приветливо кивнул вошедшим; Вернону достался короткий оценивающий взгляд, а вот Трисс получила куда больше внимания и парочку комплиментов, не вполне укладывающихся в нормы деловой этики. Пока длился этот обмен любезностями, Роше занял свое привычное место слева от Фольтеста и открыл лептоп, на который Бьянка перебросила предварительный отчет криминалистов.

Шефу тоже отправили копию, так что отчет он наверняка читал, значит стоило переходить сразу к той части, где они обсуждают, как закрыть это дело быстро и чисто, чтобы расследование никак не отразилось на предвыборной гонке.

Вернон тяжело вздохнул, подумав, что и без политики это дело будет нелегким.

\- Можно сразу к сути, сэр?

\- Конечно, времени не так много, чтобы сопли жевать. – Фольтест наконец-то отвлекся от Трисс, мгновенно превращаясь из ловеласа в начальника полиции, жесткого человека с железной волей. Он внимательно выслушал доклад Вернона, одобрительно кивнув, когда тот перечислил направления, в которых собираются «копать» его люди. Лицо Фольтеста дрогнуло лишь один раз, когда Роше упомянул Йорвета. Вернон никогда не рассказывал шефу о своих отношениях с эльфом - каяться, пускай даже своему покровителю, он не собирался. Но Фольтест и без этого знал про своих подчиненных все. Они подняли эту тему лишь однажды, когда Йорвета подозревали по делу о покушении на шефа полиции. Разговор не был приятным и вполне мог закончиться для Роше увольнением с «волчьим билетом», но тогда Фольтест удовлетворился тем, что Роше посадил брата Йорвета и порвал все связи с эльфом. Сейчас им обоим не хотелось повторения той истории.

\- Неприятное происшествие и очень не вовремя. – Шеф откинулся в своем кресле и закинул ногу за ногу. – Думаю, объяснять, что нужно закрыть дело быстро, не надо. Вернон, действуй решительно, как ты умеешь, но чисто! Не хочу, чтобы ретивые газетчики полоскали наше управление в своих статейках. Это, кстати, и твоя забота, Трисс, держи этих пираний на коротком поводке.

\- Надо кинуть им кость, пусть Вернон встретится с прессой.

\- Лучше не надо, - тихо попросил Роше, который просто «обожал» это дело. Отвечать на вопросы, целью которых является либо вытянуть из тебя информацию, либо выставить тебя дураком... Разве можно придумать лучший способ потратить час свой жизни?

\- Я сам, - кивнул Фольтест. – Трисс, подготовь все, Велерад, можешь идти.  
Выставив помощников из кабинета, Фольтест какое-то время задумчиво буравил Роше взглядом. Обычная тактика, если захочешь заставить собеседника немного понервничать. Вернон не нервничал совершенно, он давно знал Фольтеста, все его приемы и привычки, и уже наперед зная, что шеф хочет ему сказать.

\- Этот Йорвет… Надеялся больше не слышать его имя.

\- Да, сэр, - согласился Роше.

\- Думаешь, он мог это сделать?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Но презумпция невиновности работает даже для таких как он. Если сейчас  
ответишь «да, сэр», горько пожалеешь.

Роше вовремя заставил себя заткнуться и просто молча кивнул.

\- Всем ты хороший парень, Вернон, но когда дело доходит до личной жизни...

\- Если Йорвет виновен, я это докажу, если нет… - Капитану вовсе не хотелось обсуждать свою личную жизнь с начальством и он поспешил снова перевести разговор в мирное русло. – В любом случае сделаю так, чтобы он не мозолил вам глаза.

\- Хорошо, - Фольтест поднялся со своего места и хлопнул Вернона по плечу. – Я тебе доверяю, Вернон.

Не произнесенное «не подведи» так и повисло между ними и давило на плечи Роше тяжелым грузом на протяжении всего пути к его кабинету.


	2. Часть 2. Суета

Вернувшись к себе в кабинет, Роше первым делом закурил. Первая за день сигарета, сладкая настолько, что выбивает все мысли об избавлении от этой пагубной привычки. Вернон не позволял себе больше пары сигарет в день, и эта была ему жизненно необходима.

Откинувшись в кресле, он уставился на тлеющий огонек на конце сигареты, мысленно раскладывая все случившееся по полочкам. Само по себе это преступление не было чем-то невероятным: две группы бандитов, килограмм фисштеха, много оружия… Но если смотреть на картину в общем, то она распадалась. Незачем тем нелюдям ехать аж в заповедник. Почему в стрельбе не выжил никто; все восьмеро умерли на поляне, если не считать того умника, что отбежал на десяток шагов. И причем здесь следы гребанного опоссума?

\- Роше? – Бьянка приоткрыла дверь в его кабинет и осторожно заглянула внутрь. – Все хорошо?

Судя по ее лицу, девушка не понимала, почему это дело вводило капитана в настолько дурное расположение духа. То есть, никто, конечно, не радуется восьми убийствам, особенно если начальство баллотируется в городской совет, но и причин для злости Бьянка не видела. Роше знал, что она заслуживает правды и откровенности, но не сейчас и не здесь. Быть может, когда роль Йорвета в этом деле прояснится.

\- Капитан? – Снова переспросила девушка, явно обеспокоенная молчанием Вернона.

Роше раздавил дотлевшую до фильтра сигарету в пепельнице и поднялся со своего места.

\- Пойдем, время начинать общий сбор.

Чем были хороши рабочие совещания с командой, так это тем, что они всегда внушали оптимизм, даже в такого скептика и сухаря, как Вернон Роше. Этих людей готовил он сам, сумев за четыре года собрать и обучить отличную команду, которая работала, как хорошо смазанный механизм, даже когда их капитан превратился в ржавую, проеденную воспоминаниями шестерню.

Кажется, злобный тон подействовал неплохо: Фенн, Тринадцатый и Бьянка взрыли носами землю, вытягивая из всех баз информацию о каждом убитом, чью личность удалось установить. Таких было всего трое, но от них ниточки легко тянулись и ко всем остальным. На работников заповедника тоже нашли немало информации, но, надо признать, единственным интересным типом среди них оказался Йорвет. Самым интересным. В век компьютеризации эльф уже не мог скрыть свое прошлое от мира, по одному запросу база выдала весь список дел, в которых эльф шел как главный подозреваемый, как соучастник преступления, свидетель, задержанный и так далее и тому подобное. Но до обвинений дело доходило на удивление редко и только в несерьезных случаях типа слишком буйного поведения на демонстрации за защиту прав животных. Как всегда серьезные свои дела Йорвет скрывал так, что не подкопаешься.

\- Фенн, Тринадцатый, я хочу, чтобы вы продолжали копать под Йорвета. Я знаю этого выродка и не сомневаюсь, что его появление в этом деле – не совпадение. Мы с Бьянкой попытаемся восстановить последние сутки нашей веселой компании трупов.

Конечно, лучше бы заняться Йорветом самостоятельно, но тут Роше сам себе не доверял. Не в том смысле, что боялся пробуждения старых чувств, а в том, что эльф выведет его из себя и в этот раз Вернон его все же убьет.

По окончанию планерки у них была парочка рабочих версий и «рабочая стена», полностью заклеенная фотографиями с места преступления, картой заповедника, стикерами и утыканная разноцветными кнопками. Систематизированный хаос, который потом превращался в очередное закрытое дело, снимался со станы и навсегда уходил в архив. Так заканчивало любое дело, за которое брался Роше, и это не будет исключением, хотя крови попьет достаточно - Вернон это уже предчувствовал.

\- Куда поедем, Роше? – Бьянка снова что-то набирала в своем планшете, практически не глядя в него. – Поспрашиваем про наших мертвецов в Верхнем Аэдирне? Или потрясем Тесака и его ребят?

\- Поедем, пообедаем для начала, я угощаю. Только переоденусь. - Роше чувствовал, что надо бы загладить свою вину за сцену в машине, в которую Бьянка была невольно вовлечена. Да и время неуклонно катилось к обеду.

Выходить им пришлось через черный ход: дежурящие под главным газетчики просто не оставляли другого выхода. Им только дай повод, сожрут вместе со шляпой. Конечно, сейчас им кинули кость, но скоро журналисты захотят новых подробностей и если ничего не получат, то начнут раздувать сенсации на пустом месте.

\- Куда поедем, Роше? «Зимородок»?

\- Далековато… И слишком много поэтов. Чем тебе «Старый Наракорт» не угодил?

\- Ну, хорошо хоть не в «Под кудлатым мишкой» меня везешь. – Притворно закатила глаза Бьянка.

\- Разве этот клоповник не сгорел? В любом случае не будем пугать клиентов старины Гриффарина. – Роше сел в машину, про себя отмечая, что поездка в заповедник не обошлась даром и рендж ровер нуждается в срочном визите в автомойку. Хотя есть ли в этом смысл, если в заповедник скорее всего придется еще вернуться? Вернон выехал с полицейской стоянки и влился в поток так же спешащих на обед водителей, стараясь насладиться этой небольшой прогулкой по давно знакомым улицам.

Вызима была большим городом, почти мегаполисом выросшим на костях старой королевской столицы, которая в свою очередь стояла на месте древнего эльфского поселения. Старая Вызима так и осталась историческим центром с тесными улочками и хорошо сохранившимся королевским дворцом, но постепенно обросла другими районами. Полицейское управление находилось в Новиграде, деловом центре, полном стеклянных высоток, небольших сквериков и спешащих по своим делам людей. С восточной стороны к Новиграду прилегала Оксенфуртская академия, целый район, заполненный учебными заведениями и студентами. Это место было настоящей головной болью для полиции, потому что там постоянно происходили то громкие студенческие гулянки, то пьяные протесты. Впрочем отличить одно от другого было сложно. Но если Оксенфурт был головной болью, то Верген был настоящим геморроем. В отличии от вполне приличного пригорода Доль Блатанна, в Верген стекались все отбросы людей и нелюдей. Конечно, жили там и вполне приличные граждане, но факт оставался фактом: ночью по Вергену лучше не гулять, особенно, если ты не местный. Хотя по Доль Блатанну тоже после захода солнца не погуляешь, несмотря на вылизанные улочки, флер всеравенства и дружбы рас, это место являлось обособленной резерваций, которая и полицию неохотно допускала к своим делам. Даже с жителями Ард Каррайг – пригородом роскошных особняков и высоких заборов – было легче договориться, чем с подопечными милсдарыни Финдабаир.

– Приехали.

Они с Бьянкой часто обедали в «Старом Наракорте», у них был даже свой привычный столик. В самом углу зала, с возможностью видеть все входы и выходы, и недалеко от кухни, чтобы если что ускользнуть через нее. Хотя персонал, похоже, был уверен, что они выбирают этот столик ради уединенности и сдержано романтичного антуража. Вот и в этот раз, стоило им войти в зал, их сразу провели к любимому столику и даже зажгли свечу.

Роше сделал свой привычный заказ и начал без интереса рассматривать зал «Старого Наракота». Большинство присутствующих были завсегдатаями, а те, кого Вернон видел впервые, не казались опасными. Можно было расслабиться.

\- Что? – Он обернулся к Бьянке, которая тоже разобралась со своим заказом и вот уже минуту сверлила его насмешливым взглядом.

\- Знаешь, Роше, у них в меню есть и другие блюда кроме стейка с овощным гарниром.

\- Когда-то я заказал рыбу, - припомнил Роше.

\- Иии?

\- И ничего. Вкусно.

Бьянка какое-то время просто смотрела на него, пытаясь понять, где здесь шутка, но видимо решила спустить все на тормозах и начать разговор заново:

\- Поедем в Верген? Нам там особо рады не будут.

\- Придется местным смириться, - Роше пожал плечами, - проедемся по самым злачным местам, потрясем парочку информаторов.

Воспроизведем последние сутки наших покойничков. Поймем, кто они и чего их понесло посреди недели на природу любоваться.

\- Кстати, про это! Этот эльф-егерь чертовски подозрительный тип, верно?

\- Ты даже не представляешь насколько, - пробормотал Вернон, жалея, что не прихватил с собой папку с делом или какую-нибудь газету на худой конец. Очень уж хотелось спрятаться за чем-нибудь от пронзительного взгляда напарницы.

\- Вы знакомы?

Несмотря на то, что тон был вопросительным, это было куда ближе к утверждению, чем к вопросу.

\- Немного, Бьянка. Познакомился, когда мы с шефом разрабатывали Лоредо и его банду во Флотзаме. Брат Йорвета участвовал в том покушении на Фольтеста и самого Йорвета я тоже подозревал.

\- Что?!

Бьянка вскочила на ноги, едва не перевернув стул. На них оглянулись, кто с осуждением, а кто – с живейшим интересом. Возможно, решили, что у них тут сцена ревности. Или просто открылся хороший вид на бюст Бьянки.

\- И им занимаются Фенн и Тринадцатый, пока мы тут штаны протираем?! – Бьянка ударила кулаком по столу и уже собралась бросаться вон из ресторана на поиски подозрительного эльфа.

\- Бьянка, сядь, - Роше кивнул официанту, показывая, что они никуда не собираются и можно подавать заказ. – Фенн и Тринадцатый им займутся. А мы пообедаем и займемся своим делом. Сядь.

Девушка еще пару секунд смотрела на него огненным взглядом, ее грудь вздымалась в нервном дыхании, что явно вызывала живейший интерес господина за соседним столиком. Но все же Бьянка села и принялась за свой обед. Роше надеялся, что она больше не вернется к теме Йорвета…

\- Расскажите о том деле, капитан?

Хотя всерьез рассчитывать на это не приходилось.

\- Да нечего рассказывать, - на месте Бьянки он бы тоже любопытствовал, но рассказывать напарнице об их с Йорветом романе он не собирался. – Среди старых эльфов полно тех, кто по молодости бегал по лесам, обвешавшись беличьими хвостами, и Йорвет с братом были как раз из таких. Лоредо они ненавидели, но и полицию ненавидели не меньше и решили убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Мы с Фольтестом охотились на Лоредо, а бывшие «белки» - на Фольтеста. Дав нам разобраться с флотзамской бандой, они решили поохотиться на нас. Только Фольтест оказался ловчее. В результате мы посадили брата Йорвета и большую часть его товарищей, но самого его взять было не за что - этот сукин хер хорош в заметании следов. Об этой операции куча записей в архиве, можешь почитать.

\- Обязательно, но…

\- Потом мы с Фольтестом вернулись в Вызиму, он стал главой полиции, а я главой убойного. А теперь давай пообедаем, пожалуйста.

Судя по тому, что Бьянка больше не завала вопросов и остаток обеда прошел в молчании, тон снова был выбран чересчур жестко.

***

Остаток дня они провели вытряхивая крупицы правды из своих осведомителей в Вергене. Перейдя на более высокую должность, Роше не брезговал и полевой работой, только теперь эти обязанности перешли в разряд «расслабляющих». Раньше приходилось сражаться за правопорядок с бандитами на улицах, теперь договариваться с бандитами в роскошных кабинетах.

К вечеру у них было огромное количество информации по каждому из мертвецов, но в деле они не продвинулись ни на шаг. Все еще оставалось непонятным, зачем эта веселая компания отправилась в заповедник. Конечно, килограмм фисштеха непрозрачно намекал на наркоторговлю, но дело все равно не складывалось.

\- Вернемся в офис? – Предложила Бьянка, когда они остановились выпить кофе. Весенний день уже почти догорел, закат окрашивал трущобы Вергена в нежные розоватые оттенки.

\- Да. И нужно еще в морг зайти, может, коронер расскажет что-то интересное.

\- Ну, уж я надеюсь! – Вздохнула Бьянка, потягивая свой латте. – Это дело просто загадка.

Как по Вернону, настоящей загадкой была любовь девушек к этому разбавленному каплей кофе молоку.

\- Мы выяснили имена погибших и то, что они принадлежали к одной банде, занимались чем придется от рэкета до наркоторговли. Мы отследили их по камерам на дорогах, но только до черты города.

Все еще не знаем, зачем они приехали в такую глушь и зачем поубивали друг друга.

\- Думаешь, поссорились и перестреляли друг друга?

\- Или так, или тот эльф их перестрелял. Но в таком случае он настоящая машина смерти. – Бьянка бросила на капитана быстрый взгляд, явно надеясь на еще какие-то крохи информации.

\- Он старый. Хитрый. – Пожал плечами Роше, потягивая свой черный, без сахара и сливок, кофе. Сам капитан не очень верил во внезапную размолвку. Восьмеро нелюдей приехали в лесок, устроили пикник, не поделили последнюю сигаретку, пиу-пиу-пиу - и никого не стало. Только Йорвет остался и он, конечно же, совершенно не причем. – Поехали обратно.

В офисе их ждали злые и всклокоченные Фенн и Тринадцатый. Оказывается, они полдня допрашивали Йорвета. Ничего хорошего он им не сказал, но поупражнялся на парнях в остроумии. Причем так, что детективы ощутили себя порядком оплеванными, а арестовать Йорвета даже за неуважение не могли.

Теперь парни сидели, обложившись распечатками и древними трактатами, пытаясь вытащить всю подноготную эльфа. К сожалению, за старые грехи Йорвета было не прижать - по этим делам эльфа защищала амнистия Нильфгаарда, протекторатом которого являлась современная Темерия. И все же знать врага не помешает. Роше только надеялся, что они не полезут к нему с расспросами, после того, как Бьянка поделится с ними сегодняшним разговором.

\- Ничего интересного?

\- Ничего, капитан. Если не обращать внимания на его прошлое, этот эльф более законопослушен, чем моя бабуля. – Тринадцатый почесывал татуировку на шее, читая что-то с монитора своего компьютера. – Но говнюк. Из морга звонили, мясники свое дело сделали, ждут нас.

В морге действительно было уже все готово, наверное, коронеры вызвали в помощь вторую смену. Восемь трупов заняли все «рабочие места» и почти все были закрыты простынями. Кроме одного, над которым все еще стоял главный коронер доктор фон Гратц. Хороший знак: значит, на семи остальных ничего интересного не нашли, но этот покойничек может дать пару подсказок.

\- Ну, порадуйте нас. – Кисло протянул Роше, подходя к открытому телу. На первый взгляд ничего особенного на трупе заметно не было: краснолюд, мужчина с множеством тюремных татуировок… На тех участках тела, которые не были объедены.

\- Не уверен, что это правда важно, - кашлянул фон Гратц, оглаживая свои роскошные бакенбарды. – Посмотрите сюда, капитан, - коронер показал на маленькую дырочку входного отверстия. – А теперь сюда.

Старик перевернул труп на бок и указал на такую же дырочку, но на спине покойника.

\- Выходное отверстие?

\- В том-то и дело что нет. Оба отверстия входные, пули остались внутри тела. Конечно, официального заключения пока нет, но готов поклясться пули – из одного пистолета.

\- Застелили сначала в грудь, потом в спину? - Еще одна странность к большому списку странностей этого дела. – Еще что-то?

\- У одного из них все десна прожжены фисштехом, еще двое употребляли, в остальном… Тела слишком повреждены трупоедами. Все остальное – в отчете.

Коронер накинул на труп белую простынь, как бы подводя итог. Все «неинтересное» было подробно, с обычной для фон Гратца скрупулезностью, описано в отчете. Результат дня получился неутешительный – много информации, мало версий, еще меньше конкретики. Ни одного подозреваемого кроме Йорвета, чья «подозрительность» подпитывается скорее предвзятостью, чем фактами. И все же среди всей той кучи информации, что им удалось накопать, определенно скрывалось зерно истинны.

В поисках этого самого зерна Вернон просидел на работе до часа ночи. Под конец он просто достал блокнот и стал зарисовывать место преступления. Схематично, но достаточно точно, чтобы видеть, что ничего нахер не видно. Если следовать данным из лаборатории, то все стреляли во всех. Происходящее напоминало одну из тех головоломок, когда нужно вычислить кто есть кто, опираясь на цвет костюма, только тут были не костюмы, а стволы. Роше уже было решил, что бандиты перестреляли друг друга, нажравшись фисштеха, но наркотик нашли в крови только у двоих из них. Версия наркотического безумия тоже отправляется в утиль.

Из офиса Роше вышел в полвторого ночи. Наверное, просидел бы и дольше, если бы его не оторвал от работы дежурный, совершающий свой обход. Бедняга неуверенно постучал в дверь и, видимо, порядком перепугался, когда из-за нее раздалось злобное: «Чего надо?». Заработавшись, Вернон совершенно потерял счет времени, даже не отреагировав на заглянувшую в его кабинет попрощаться Бьянку.

Но и вернувшись домой, Роше не мог выбросить сегодняшний день из головы. Его одолевали самые нехорошие предчувствия, хотя паникером Роше никогда не был. Но, будь его воля, он бы уже закрыл Йорвета в одиночной камере, а Фольтеста и его семью – в бункере с запасом продовольствия на пару лет.

Йорвет… Ебучий эльфский хер.

Роше вошел в темную квартиру и, не включая свет, прошел на балкон. Ночная Вызима горела огнем электрических ламп, разительно отличаясь от полутемных улочек Флотзама. Там можно было скрываться в тенях, что они с Йорветом и делали, играя в кошки мышки, в которых охотник и жертва постоянно менялись местами.

И квартира Роше во Флотзаме тоже ничем не напоминала его нынешнее обиталище. Тогда он жил в маленькой квартирке, которую снимало ему управление полиции. Клоповник, в который приходил только чтобы поспать между сменами. Со временем, обклеенные старыми обоями стены пропитались запахами табака, оружейной смазки и Йорвета. Эльф мог сидеть в квартире Роше неделю напролет, мог на неделю пропасть так, что ни слуху ни духу.

Если у Роше выпадал выходной, в который Фольтест официальным приказом запрещал ему подходить к делам, и он совпадал с относительно человеколюбивым настроением Йорвета, то они занимались сексом. Очень много занимались сексом. До тех пор пока соседи не начинали колотить в стены.

В остальное время Йорвет мог просиживать в его квартире, поедая его еду и отпуская расистские шутки. Строя планы по убийству человека, которому Роше был обязан всем.

Докурив вторую сигарету, Вернон вернулся в спальню и врубил телевизор. Предвыборную рекламу крутили даже в два ночи. В основном ее и крутили, если не считать пары совсем уж занудных ток-шоу из тех, что способны смотреть только люди отчаянно страдающие бессонницей. Реклама и то была лучше. Роше оставил тот канал, который крутил ролик Саскии. Светловолосая красавица обещала мир, дружбу и равное отношение ко всем расам. Не самая популярная политическая позиция, но кроме нее Саския обладала и другим козырем: безусловной красотой. Пожалуй, если ребята соберутся играть в ту игру, им нужно будет подымать чарки не только за Фольтеста, но и за предводительницу нелюдей. И ее роскошную грудь, само собой. Все лучше, чем пить за жирную харю Хенсельта или нездоровый блеск в глазах Радовида.

Вернон опустился на кровать и прикрыл глаза, оставив телевизор неразборчиво вещать что-то на фоне. Мыслями он снова был во Флотзаме, пытался понять, было ли все произошедшее одной большой затеянной Йорветом игрой или случайным стечением обстоятельств. Предал его эльф намеренно или его просто подхватило течение, которому он не мог ничего противопоставить. Да и захотел бы? Ради чего ему было отказываться от своих планов, ради Вернона Роше, презренного дхойне?

Тогда они разошлись, ограничившись взаимными угрозами, но сейчас Йорвет снова появился в его жизни, игра в кошки-мышки продолжилась. Мир снова наполнился красками. Охотничий инстинкт щекотал нервы, мысли в голове кружились каким-то лихорадочным роем. Несмотря на усталость, Вернон был возбужден. Расстегнув штаны, он несколькими быстрыми движениями довел себя до разрядки, но покоя это не принесло.

Роше вытер руку о покрывало и перекатился на другой край кровати, желая просто уснуть. За окном понемногу занимался рассвет.


	3. Часть 3. Кошки-мышки

Проспал Вернон от силы часа три. Он так и уснул в одежде под шум телевизора, и чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Душ и кофе немного привели его в порядок, но не подняли настроение. Раньше Роше бежал на работу подгоняемый охотничьим инстинктом, но то ли сказывался возраст, то ли это дело так влияло на него, но на работу он сегодня не торопился.

В офис Роше приехал с солидным опозданием. Такого с ним не случалось с тех времен, как капитану пришлось вылезать из окна своей больничной палаты на четвертом этаже, чтобы попасть на работу. В отделе царило странное оживление, центром которого был рабочий стол Тринадцатого. По субординации Роше следовало сначала пройти в свой кабинет, придать лицу строгое выражение и только затем выслушивать о подвижках и провалах подчиненных.

Субординация была безжалостно послана к такой-то матери, и Роше растолкал увлекшихся подчиненных, тоже проталкиваясь к столу.

\- Докладывай.

Судя по лицу детектива, ему и самому не терпелось поделиться с капитаном своими достижениями, так что он тоже не стал тратить время на приветствие и официоз.

\- Я, капитан, всю ночь не спал – думал.

\- Похвально, - кивнул Вернон, даже не пытаясь скрыть сарказм в голосе.

\- И вот, что я надумал. – Не смутился Тринадцатый, откидываясь на стуле и почесывая выглядывающую из под ворота рубашки татуировку. – Что надо проследить путь этих ребяток до заповедника. Камер на дорогах мало, но общий путь я проследить смог. А потом вытащил джекпот.

Тринадцатый запустил на своем компьютере видео, взглянуть на которое и сбежались остальные детективы. Камера снимала какую-то заправку; съемка была черно-белая с качеством, далеким от идеала. Но машину покойничков из заповедника Роше узнал сразу. Водитель, один из эльфов, - Роше хорошо помнил его лицо, оно было объедено утопцами не так сильно, как лица остальных, - пошел расплачиваться за бензин и, пока его не было, из машины вывалилось трое его друзей. Двое были краснолюдами, а вот третий… Слишком высокий для их брата, но слишком приземистый и крупный для эльфа. Судя по жестикуляции, он был пьян или обдолбан, и хотел буйствовать, а двое краснолюдов запихивали его обратно в машину. Звук камера не писала, но иначе происходящее было сложно трактовать. В результате им все же удалось впихнуть буйного товарища в машину, эльф-водитель вернулся и машина выехала за пределы «зрения» камеры.

\- Ни эльф и ни краснолюд. – Вынес вердикт Роше. – Его трупа на поляне не было.

\- Это значит…

\- Это значит, что он или убийца, или свидетель. – Вернон закончил мысль и потер подбородок. Ему нужна было секунда, чтобы взять себя в руки. Почему-то когда Тринадцатый запустил видео, Роше не сомневался, что увидит Йорвета, но человек на записи им точно не был. – Езжайте на ту заправку, перетряхните там все, расспросите персонал. Бьянка, позвони в лабораторию, отвесь им пинков, пускай бросят все и ищут среди улик хоть что-то, что может принадлежать этому парню. Пусть попробуют распознать лицо на видео и прогоните его через все базы.

Кажется, день начался не так уж плохо.

Уже сидя в своем кабинете и медитируя над чашкой кофе, Роше задумался о своей первой реакции на видео. Он ожидал увидеть Йорвета. Надеялся и одновременно опасался. Паранойя это или чутье? Вернон был человеком глубоко рациональным, умел действовать быстро и одновременно взвешено. Но все же в чутье и интуицию он тоже верил. И сейчас его интуиция говорила ему, что ответы скрываются не в неизвестном пока мужике с заправки, а в Йорвете. Не было ни одного доказательства или веской причины считать так, но Роше готов был съесть свою шляпу, если эльф к этому делу вообще никак не относится.

Или ему просто хотелось еще раз увидеть эльфа? Чтобы все между ними закончилось по-другому. Как угодно, но по-другому. Чтобы в конце их совместной истории стояла жирная точка, а не та непонятная херь, что там сейчас. Роше думал, что поставил эту точку еще четыре года назад, но то ли она размазалась со временем, то ли он все это время выдавал желаемое за действительное, и пары минут общения с эльфом хватило, чтобы все в голове Вернона встало с ног на голову.

\- О чем задумался, Роше? – Вопросы у Бьянки были как всегда в лоб, и в дверь она снова не постучала.

\- О знаках препинания. – Вернон отодвинул в сторону остывший кофе. – Что-то новое?

\- Криминалисты облазили машину, собрав каждую подозрительную крошку и пылинку. Если исключить ту их часть, что является остатками краснолюдской жратвы, то остается много ДНК наших покойничков. Но есть кое-что и не их: ДНК двух женщин человеческой расы, три разных мужских, еще один краснолюд, низушек, шерсть двух разных собак и… хм, в багажнике нашли клок шерсти опоссума. Я думала, они тут не водятся.

\- Бьянка, - Роше очень старался, чтобы глаза его не лезли из глазниц, пока помощница зачитывала список, - что это за херня? Они там, в лаборатории, что хором, сука, на образцы чихали?

\- Нет, - Неуверенно протянула девушка, еще раз сверяясь с отчетом. - Они пока прогоняют все образцы по базе, но разве это не след?

\- Это охуенно много следов, - Роше потер виски. От недосыпа у него начала раскалываться голова. – И, кстати, про следы, Геральт тоже нашел след опоссума рядом с местом преступления, но значения этому не придал.

\- Нелегальная торговля животными? – Кажется, Бьянка ухватилась за первую пришедшую в голову идею.

\- Ага, вывезли зверька в лес на прогулку и на радостях перестреляли друг друга. Чего не сделаешь ради торжества угнетаемой дикой природы! – поморщился Вернон и тут же прикусил себе язык. Вообще он знал одного такого борца за все зеленное или ушастое. Но Йорвет еще не настолько съехал с катушек, чтобы убить восьмерых нелюдей ради спасения животного. Да, эльф был в своем роде маньяком, но на мелочи он не разменивался. Если спасать, то нелюдей в целом, если убивать - крупную рыбу типа того же Фольтеста. Хотя, кто знает, какие сдвиги произошли в йорветовом мозгу за это время?

\- Мне нужно все еще раз обдумать.

Роше поднялся из-за стола и вышел из кабинета, даже не посмотрев на отчет в руках Бьянки.

\- Роше, ты куда? – Конечно, Бьянка рванула следом, удивленная такой резкой реакцией.

\- Займись опоссумом, Бьянка. Узнай, где их можно купить, как везут через границу, свяжись с таможенниками, у них есть отдел, который занимается исключительно контрабандой живности. Попробуй найти того извращенца, который купил бы опоссума в качестве домашней зверушки.

Роше быстро прошел через общий зал к лифту и зажал кнопку вызова. У него было что-то вроде предчувствия. Довольно иррационально, но он привык доверять своим чувствам - они почти никогда его не подводили. Только с чертовым эльфом. Сейчас предчувствие твердило, что Роше не видит всей картины. Десятки ничего не дающих улик лишь туманили взгляд, он упускал главное, что-то важное маячило на самом краю поля зрения, не позволяя себя разглядеть.

Нужно было вернуться в самое начало.

\- Роше! – Бьянка догнала его, когда Вернон уже зашел в лифт, и придержала закрывающуюся дверь. Девушка выглядела разозленной и растерянной одновременно. – Какого черта?! Ты ведешь себя чертовски странно.

\- Займись тем, что я велел сделать, мне нужно уехать на несколько часов.

\- Роше!

\- Твою мать, Бьянка! Это приказ. – Обычно самостоятельность Бьянки даже импонировала Вернону, но не в те моменты, когда она отказывалась выполнять прямой приказ и вела себя так, будто они приятели. – Позвонишь мне, если что-то узнаешь. И застегни блузку, ради Милэтели, все сиськи наружу!

Взгляд у Бьянки мгновенно стал очень злой и обиженный. Она еще припомнит ему это, Роше не сомневался, что она съест его мозг при следующей встрече. Но сейчас Роше просто надо было оказаться в одиночестве и проветрить голову. Освободить ее от захламляющих малозначащих фактов.

 

***

 

Машину Роше оставил на том же месте, что и в прошлый раз. Хотя земля уже достаточно просохла, можно было и дальше заехать. Но почему-то было важно повторить вчерашний путь. Вернон переобулся в так и не очищенные от грязи ботинки и пошел буквально по своим следам - благо подсохшая грязь отлично их сохранила. Слева от него земля отпечатала на себе каблуки Трисс, справа стелились на удивление неглубокие следы ведьмака.

Он дошел до поваленного дерева, возле которого они встретили Йорвета, и сделал небольшую остановку. Эльф ждал их здесь. Конечно, он знал, где они пройдут, но зачем вообще показался на глаза? Первым пошел на контакт с Роше, которого обещал убить. Пришел сюда встретить их на полпути, и устроился на дереве с флейтой. Он был готов к тому, что Роше снова появится в его жизни и решил провести первую встречу на своих условиях, хитрый сукин выблядок.

Подойдя к поваленному стволу, Роше провел пальцами по коре, будто надеясь найти там выцарапанную подсказку. Бесполезно, Йорвет никогда не давал ему подсказки и не стремился облегчить жизнь хоть на йоту.

Роше пошел дальше, чувствуя нарастающее напряжение. Только это чувство не было волнением или зовом интуиции. Ощущение тяжести на плечах, будто за ним следил тяжелый и недобрый взгляд. Кто-то крался за капитаном, беззвучный и недобрый.

Ощущение было такое, словно за ним наблюдает огромная, скользкая змеюка. Буравящий спину взгляд был убийственным и в то же время равнодушным. Лес продолжал радоваться солнцу и поздней весне, безмятежный в своем равнодушии к хищнику и его жертве. Только роль жертвы Роше на себя примирять не собирался.

Пистолет приятной тяжестью прыгнул ему в руку - маленькая машинка для убийства, единственный друг, достойный почти стопроцентного доверия.

\- Йорвет, если это ты, то лучше покажись! – Роше повернулся так, чтобы за спиной был ствол дерева и снял пистолет с предохранителя. – Йорвет?

Наполненная звуками леса тишина давила на уши. Здесь, в лесном царстве Роше чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Его стихией был город, просматриваемые улицы, множество укрытий и лабиринт переулков в котором можно уйти от погони. Но это не значило, что в лесу Вернон был беззащитен. Кто бы ни следил за ним, ему придется поймать парочку пуль, прежде чем он доберется до Вернона Роше.

Через несколько самых долгих в жизни Вернона секунд напряжение схлынуло. Будто глаза, следящие за ним из чащи с такой жаждой убийства, закрылись. Или исчезли. Или Геральту стоит прочесать этот лес на предмет не только относительно неопасных утопцев.

Оставшуюся дорогу до поляны Роше проделал, продолжая сжимать пистолет в руке, хотя ничего такого больше не чувствовал. Он уже и не был уверен, что чувствовал чье-то присутствие, а не поддался внезапному приступу паранойи. Надо было все же взять с собой Бьянку, вот только она бы крутилась вокруг, не давая сосредоточится на собственных мыслях.

Поляна все еще была обнесена желтой полицейской лентой, хотя кого она тут предупреждала? Людей не было: все криминалисты, полицейские, егери и прочая потоптались и ушли, оставив после себя окурки и какое-то количество пластика в виде бутылок из под воды и пакетов для улик. Поляну перепахало следом от эвакуатора, который отбуксировал машины в полицейский гараж. В остальном… природа понемногу возвращала себе свои владения.

Роше похлопал себя по карманам, пытаясь нащупать пачку сигарет. Мысленно он воссоздавал в памяти место преступления. Вот тут стояли две машины - в грязи остались глубокие следы. Стояли рядом, а не напротив друг друга, как если бы приехали сюда на разборки. Водителя одной из машин убили прямо за рулем, он даже выскочить не успел. Несколько выстрелов прошили автомобильное стекло - оно осыпалось кусками и теперь его пытались собрать в лаборатории. Его убили первым, если он не успел убежать, но потратили на него уж больно много выстрелов. Обычно первым стреляют в того, кто ближе. Если, конечно, убийца не опасался, что сидящий за баранкой водитель успеет удрать. И еще тот краснолюд с двумя пулевыми, в грудину и спине.. Нарвался на пулю? Тогда зачем стрелять еще и в спину? Убегал и схлопотал пулю между лопаток? Но зачем его переворачивать и стрелять еще и в грудь? И куда делся тот девятый, которого засняли камеры на заправке?

Затянувшись в последний раз, Роше отбросил окурок в траву к его собратьям и услышал за спиной недовольный вздох.

\- Ты не видел на въезде в заповедник табличку «Не сорить»?  
Конечно же это был Йорвет. Эльф стоял в нескольких шагах от Вернона и смотрел на него со смесью недовольства и презрения.

\- Оштрафуешь меня? – Роше расслабленным жестом положил ладонь на кобуру. С Йорветом нужно было вести себя, как с диким зверем: не делать резких движений и, если понадобиться, стрелять без малейших сомнений.

\- Я мог бы. - Равнодушно пожал плечами эльф. – Но лучше тебе просто уйти.

\- Йорвет, - стараясь изобразить на своем лице вежливую улыбку, Роше перенес вес на левую ногу, готовясь отпрыгнуть в сторону, если эльфу захочется потягаться в рукопашную. – Это мое место преступления. Не надо мне угрожать.

Какое-то время эльф смотрел прямо на него. Разглядывал своим зеленющим глазом, будто сравнивая с каким-то образом. Ноздри Йорвета слегка трепетали, как у животного. Но никаких лишних движений он не делал, только пальцы слегка поглаживали лежащую на плече лямку рюкзака.

\- Скоро гроза будет. – Наконец-то произнес Йорвет. Фраза была явной провокацией: голубое небо было лишь слегка поддернуто слоем облаков, солнце припекало на радость всяким цветочкам-хуечкам, никакой грозы не было и в помине. Роше уже собирался высказаться на тему того, что раньше эльф умел врать правдоподобнее, но Йорвет уже развернулся и не говоря больше не слова направился к лесу.

Вернон плюнул ему вслед. В спину бы плюнул, если бы дотянулся.

Йорвет ни разу не обернулся, так и скрылся в лесу, практически сразу став невидимым в своем камуфляже. На самом деле эльф мог засесть за любым кустом и прямо сейчас целится Роше в голову, но давать волю паранойи было глупо. Если так пойдет и дальше, то психолога на следующей медкомиссии будет пройти нелегко.

Отвернувшись к лесу спиной, Роше снова попытался воспроизвести в памяти случившееся той ночью. Он ходил по поляне, пытаясь посмотреть на произошедшее под разными углами, представить себе все возможные ситуации, от разборки до нападения утопцев.

Ожидаемого катарсиса не случилось. Роше выкурил большую часть своих сигарет, стараясь бросать окурки в одну кучу, и все еще ничего не понимал. Случившееся просто не сходилось в его голове, будто у него были кусочки от разных пазлов.

Роше настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не замечал проносившихся мимо минут, и пришел в себя, только когда крупная дождевая капля упала на кончик зажатой в его губах сигареты. Солнца не было. Голубых небес и птичьего пения тоже. За первыми каплями последовал раскат грома.

\- Гроза, мать ее… - Тихо выдохнул Вернон, вспоминая задумчивый взгляд Йорвета. В солнечном свете единственный глаз эльфа был цвета листвы - Роше и забыл, что так может быть.

Гром взревел снова, намекая, что пора бы убираться, но фору он оставил не такую уж большую – через несколько секунду дождь волной опрокинулся на землю.

Путь до машины вышел дольше, чем Вернон рассчитывал, кажется, он свернул не на ту тропинку и заложил неплохой такой крюк по лесу. Вечер и гроза превратили прогулку в аттракцион на выживание, хорошо хоть можно было посветить себе под ноги мобильником. Гаджет отчаянно пищал, сообщая о низком заряде батареи. Удивительно, что вообще не сдох под таким дождем.

Когда Вернон вышел к месту, где оставил авто, то был уже мокрым насквозь. Телефон все же умер на последних метрах пути, но это было и не важно, Роше дошел до машины, хоть и увязал всякий раз в размокшей земле по щиколотку.

В первую очередь Роше отбросил на заднее сидение превратившуюся в унылый ком мокрой ткани шляпу и только потом завел машину. Нужно было убираться отсюда поскорее. Первые пару секунд это еще казалось осуществимым, потом колеса увязли намертво.

\- Зараза, - Роше сильнее вдавил педаль газа и мотор джипа взревел, пытаясь вытолкнуть две тонны металла из грязи и дерьма, в которые превратилась дорога. Колеса прокручивались, разбрызгивая потоки грязи, но от этого машина будто еще сильнее проседала. Сколько Вернон ни выжимал газ, результат был по-прежнему нулевым, а дождь, казалось, усилился еще больше. Все же идея вернуться на место преступления была дурацкой, как и встреча с Йорвертом. Ничего, кроме плохого настроения и тянущей боли в груди, он из этой поездки не вынес; дело с места не сдвинулось, а теперь, похоже, еще и придется ночевать в машине.

Вернон от души заехал кулаком по приборной панели, пытаясь выплеснуть на нее часть злости. Пластик удар выдержал даже без треска, от чего Роше разозлился еще сильнее, хотя должен был наоборот порадоваться - машина-то казенная. Откинувшись на сидение, он сильнее врубил печку и обхватил себя руками, стараясь унять дрожь. Прогулка под проливным дождем наверняка аукнется ему в будущем головной болью и паршивым самочувствием, но альтернатив не было, только надежда на климат-контроль и Бьянку, которой он сам приказал искать чертовых опоссумов. Впрочем, девочка часто нарушала его приказы, может, и в этот раз попробует дозвониться до начальства и, не сумев, забьет тревогу. Или просто плюнет на осатаневшее начальство, и сидеть Вернону так до утра, если вообще от холода не сдохнет.

Тепло от печки заставило сведенные дрожью мускулы немного расслабиться, дрожь почти ушла и, Вернон сам не заметил, как умудрился задремать. Проснулся от щелчка открывшейся двери, выхватил пистолет и наставил его на усевшегося на соседнее сидение Йорвета даже раньше, чем осознал, что происходит и какого хера он сам делает.

\- Хорошая машина. Служебная?

Йорвет и глазом не повел в сторону наставленного на него дула, провел мокрой рукой по передней панели и заглянул в бардачок. Его прикосновения оставляли после себя капельки воды, эльф тоже промок до нитки, пока добирался до машины.

\- Да, так что не надейся, что ее не станут искать в случае моей смерти. – Предупредил Вернон, но пистолет все-таки убрал. – Чего приперся?

\- Вообще-то помочь думал, но… - Начал Йорвет, но Роше не дал ему договорить, зная, что после йорветова «но» всегда идет какая-нибудь гадость и быка за рога надо брать сразу:

\- Это можно! Машину подтолкнешь?

Йорвет наконец-то развернулся к нему лицом и ответил что-то на эльфском. Вернон этого слова не знал, но уверено парировал:

\- Сам ты ублюдок.

Они замерли, прожигая друг друга взглядами, и Вернону даже показалось, что между ними воздух задрожал, но через секунду он понял, что это из-за выдуваемого печкой тепла.

\- Мой дом недалеко, - наконец-то прервал молчание Йорвет. – Может, это не шикарные апартаменты полицейской шишки, но там тепло и есть горячая вода.

\- Хера с два. – Роше никуда не собирался идти с безумным эльфом, который проходит главным подозреваемым по делу о массовом убийстве, пускай ни одного весомого доказательства этому так и не было.

На мгновение по лицу Йорвета пробежала странная тень, но возможно это снова из-за колебания горячего воздуха.

\- Не угори тут, - сухо ответил Йорвет, прежде чем выйти из машины. Он почти сразу исчез в темноте и потоках дождя, будто его тут и не было, а все это Вернону только приснилось. Действительно, с чего бы Йорвету переться в дождь и холод за Верноном, звать его к себе и вообще вести себя, будто он адекватный член общества?

Роше пришлось дважды напомнить себе, что он подозревает чертового эльфа в массовом убийстве. На третий он все же не выдержал и выскочил из машины, отчаянно вглядываясь в темноту. Дождь заливал глаза, Роше честно мог сказать, что не видит дальше собственного носа.

\- Йорвет! Йорвет, ты еще тут?!

Особой надежды на это у Роше не было, он вообще не знал, что заставило его вылезти из прогревшегося салона обратно в мерзкий холодный дождь. Эльф наверняка сразу же ушел, мысленно проклиная Вернона на всех языках сразу.

\- Йорвет, мать твою!

\- Не поминай всуе мою мать, уже столько раз тебя просил, - Эльф вынырнул из темноты совсем рядом с Роше, будь у него в руке нож, а душе - желание убивать, Вернон пополнил бы собой ряды местных покойников. – Что такое?

\- Предложение еще в силе?

В темноте лицо Йорвета было для Роше лишь размытым светлым пятном, пересеченным провалом шрама; разглядеть эмоции возможным не представлялось. Возможно, Йорвет удивился, потому что медлил целую секунду, прежде чем его горячая ладонь легла Вернону на плечо и капитана потащили прочь от машины в полную темноту.

Роше понятия не имел, куда они идут и это приводило его в ужас. Не то чтобы он боялся, что Йорвет заведет его в чащу и бросит или столкнет в яму. Больше Вернона пугала полная потеря контроля. Он был слепым и глухим, и полностью под чужой властью. Для Вернона Роше, привыкшего контролировать все и вся, это было пугающим выходом из зоны комфорта.

Еще бы минута подобного похода в никуда и Вернон снова схватился бы за пистолет, просто чтобы напомнить Йорвету, что глупостей делать не надо. Ситуацию спас слабо забрезживший впереди свет, лившийся, как оказалось, из окон маленького домика, жавшегося одной стеной к скале и со всех сторон окруженного лесом. Они с Йорветом вышли к нему по лесной тропе - Роше наконец-то стал различать, куда ставить ногу, - но сраный эльф не убрал свою руку с плеча Вернона, даже когда света вокруг стало более чем достаточно.

Йорвет отпустил его, лишь когда затолкнул в дом, позволив Вернону проморгаться и привыкнуть к освещению. Первым делом капитан подозрительно осмотрел жилище своего любовника, не зная, что именно ищет: банду подельников, жаждущих его крови, склад оружия или, быть может, полусобранную атомную бомбу. Роше бы не удивился - это же Йорвет. Капитан даже немного разочаровался, не обнаружив при быстром осмотре ничего подозрительного. Дом как дом. Деревянный, уютный и обжитой. В камине горел огонь, большую часть гостиной занимал старый диван, на стенах были развешаны какие-то пасторальные картины, явно доставшиеся Йорвету от прошлого владельца - сам эльф украсил бы стены чьими-то головами. Над камином висели несколько красивых составных луков, один из них был явным антиквариатом. Из гостиной вело две двери - в кухню и спальню - насколько мог судить Роше. Возможно, склад оружия, бомба и вооруженные бандиты скрывались за одной из них. А возможно, все было не так очевидно.

Ну, ничего, при более тщательном осмотре наверняка удастся что-то найти, не зря же он пережил всю эту пытку ночным походом через лес.

\- Ну, как? Уже решил, за что меня арестовать, цербер? – Издевательски протянул эльф, от которого не укрылся оценивающий взгляд Вернона. – Если нет, то не стой, раздевайся, ты промок до нитки.

Тут Йорвету сложно было возразить, ледяное прикосновение мокрой одежды стало особенно заметным в тепле. Роше по привычке потянулся к голове, собираясь снять шляпу, но рука хватанула пустоту – несчастный головной убор остался в машине. Хотя после такого дождя ее все равно можно было бы только выкинуть.

Вернон избавился от мокрой куртки и обуви, но лучше себя от этого чувствовать не стал - дождь промочил его буквально до трусов, мокрая ткань липла к телу и Роше снова начало трясти от холода.

\- Ванна там, пройдешь через спальню. – Йорвет махнул в сторону одной из дверей. – Не вылей на себя всю горячую воду.

Сам эльф уже избавился от большей части своей одежды, выложил ее сушиться возле камина и теперь щеголял полуголым, в одних штанах. Повязку с головы он тоже стащил, Роше видел короткие волосы на затылке эльфа, топорщащиеся мокрыми перьями.

\- Ага, - с некоторой паузой ответил Роше, торопливо отступая в ванную. Он уже и забыл, как Йорвет может выглядеть без всей этой мешковатой одежды, в которую себя упаковывал. У Вернона наверняка бы встал, если бы не было так холодно.

Мокрую одежду он побросал на пол в ванной, которая оказалась чертовски тесной и явно не рассчитанной больше, чем на одного. Видимо, предполагалось, что егерь не будет водить в гости заблудивших туристочек. Или это будут очень худые туристочки, явно мельче, чем Вернон Роше. Вернон сам не понял, с чего у него такие мысли. Наверное, горячая вода как-то странно воздействовала на его замерзший мозг, подкидывая картинки, где Йорвет оценивает вес и объемы отбившейся от группы туристки, решая спасать ее или помочь волкам: им тоже надо что-то кушать. Роше даже тихо рассмеялся, прислонившись лбом к выложенной кафелем стене.

\- Над чем смеешься?

Спину обдало холодом, и в ванную вошел Йорвет, по-прежнему полуголый и охуенно провокативный. Да, «провокативный» -отличное слово. Роше не очень помнил, чем оно отличается от «провокационный», но, в общем и целом, Йорвету оно подходило.

\- Съеби. – Очень дружески попросил Роше, отворачиваясь и слушая, как проигнорировавший его вежливую просьбу Йорвет стягивает штаны и кидает их в одну кучу к одежде Роше. Совсем как в старые недобрые времена.

\- В колонке не хватит воды на двоих, а греет она очень медленно. – Пояснил эльф, плечом отодвигая Роше от потока горячей воды. – Не стесняйся, ты все еще в неплохой форме, хоть и перешел на более кабинетную работу.

\- А ты, я смотрю, разъелся на егерских харчах, - отворачиваться больше не имело смысла, Роше уставился на бывшего любовника, отмечая, что Йорвет сейчас выглядит гораздо лучше, чем во времена его проживания во Флотзаме. Тогда у его банды фанатиков едва хватало средств на еду и Йорвет голодал наравне со всеми. Сейчас болезненная худоба пропала, эльф выглядел здоровым и полным сил, к татуировке добавились несколько новых завитков, но в остальном он не изменился, не состарился ни на день. У самого Роше в висках появились первые седые волосы. Бьянка утверждала, что ему даже шло!

\- Новый шрам. – Йорвет потянулся к свежему рубцу на левом плече, но Вернон отшатнулся и эльфу пришлось убрать руку. Это было как-то неловко, Роше сам не понял, почему ушел от прикосновения. Просто сейчас это было явно больше, чем он мог себе позволить. Вернон выдержал пытку похода по темному лесу не ради возрождения прежних трогательных привязанностей.

\- Я уже согрелся, - смущенно откашлялся Роше.

\- Да ну? – Йорвет широко улыбнулся и опустил глаза вниз. Вернон был готов поклясться, что он рассматривает его пах, мысленно обозвал Йорвета провокатором и вылез из душевой кабины. – Чистая одежда на комоде. На кухне есть чай.

Роше торопливо кивнул, спеша покинуть наполненное паром тесное помещение, в котором было слишком много эльфа и старых воспоминаний в придачу. Ему все больше начинало казаться, что он зря все это затеял. Серьезно, что он собирался найти? Дневник Йорвета с записью «Дорогой дневник, сегодня ночью я убил восьмерых нелюдей, а трупы оставил утопцам»? Плохая была идея, мать ее, совсем плохая!

Он как раз успел переодеться в сухие домашние штаны и держал в руках футболку, с сомнением рассматривая принт «Я люблю деревья», когда Йорвет вышел из ванны. Мокрый и голый, с одним лишь полотенцем на бедрах.

\- Ты что, соблазнить меня пытаешься? – Вернон закатил глаза, надеясь, что гордый эльф наконец-то оскорбится и прекратит разгуливать голяком.

\- Получается? – Йорвет бесшумно сократил расстояние и теперь стоял совсем рядом. Вернон уже и забыл, что бывший любовник немного выше его, хоть и воспринимается более мелким из-за присущих всем эльфам изящества и худобы. Сейчас Йорвет едва не касался его носом, и иллюзия рассыпалась: Йорвет был немного выше Роше, куда старше и на порядок более безумным.

\- Нет, ты мне противен. – Губы сами собой сложились в злорадную ухмылку - Вернон ничего не мог с этим поделать.

\- Потому что боролся за свободу?

\- Потому что пытался убить Фольтеста.

Это было главным камнем их преткновения. Роше на многое мог закрывать глаза, Йорвет прощал Роше то, за что другому дхойне уже вскрыл бы глотку, но покушение на жизнь Фольтеста стало тем, через что ни один из них не мог переступить.

\- Он выжил, - равнодушно пожал плечами Йорвет, - твой обожаемый убийца нелюдей жив и баллотируется в мэрии. Наверное, напишет на плакатах, что-то вроде «Очистим город», проклятый дхойне.

\- Заткнись. – Собственное спокойствие немного напугало Роше. Когда он был настолько спокойным, собеседники имели обыкновение превращаться в трупы. Не без помощи самого Роше, конечно. – Ты. В этом. Участвовал.

\- Меня поражает твоя привязанность к этому человеку, Вернон. Хуже собаки, честное слово. – Йорвет презрительно скривился, от чего пересекающий лицо шрам обозначился еще сильнее. Когда-то Роше любил этот шрам; ему казалось, что он не портит Йорвета, наоборот придает его внешности именно ту изюминку, которая сводила капитана с ума.

Ничего с тех пор и не изменилось, грустно подумал Вернон, сжимая кулак и, коротко, без замаха, впечатывая его в правую скулу эльфа, так чтобы удар был из слепой зоны.

\- A d’yeabl aep arse, - прошипел Йорвет, потирая место удара, - вам, дхойне, вообще плевать на законы гостеприимства.

\- Не заговаривай мне… - Роше не договорил, поймав удар под дых, невольно попятился и рухнул на предательски упершуюся под колени кровать. Возможно, если бы не падение, он бы сориентировался быстрее и встретил следующий удар подготовленным, но чего не случилось, того не случилось. Йорвет в мгновение ока оказался сверху и добавил Вернону еще пару ударов в челюсть. Ответный замах он перехватил и прижал запястье противника к кровати. А второй рукой сжал горло Вернона.

\- Я вспомнил начало наших отношений, - радостно улыбнулся эльф.

– Моя кровь горела желанием убить тебя, плоскоухий, и впервые за долгое время, я встретил желание такое же сильное и искрение, как мое. Мы с тобой этим похожи, minne. Искренностью.

К концу монолога Йорвета Роше уже почти ничего не соображал: эльф придушил его очень умело, не позволяя вырваться и перехватывая ту его руку, которой он мог добраться до последнего из оставшихся у Йорвета глаз. В начале отношений они действительно могли начать свидание с драки, но тогда Вернону страшно не было, а сейчас он уже не сомневался, что живым его Йорвет не отпустит - уж больно нездоровой ебанцой светился его взгляд.

Эльф перестал сдавливать его шею как раз тогда, когда мир в глазах Роше начал подергиваться мутной пеленой, и откатился в сторону, занимая собой вторую половину отнюдь не широкой кровати. Это был бы отличный шанс для контратаки, если бы Роше мог думать о чем-то еще, кроме того, как же это хорошо – дышать.

\- Ебанутый хер, - наконец-то высказался Вернон. Других слов у него просто не было, но и желания уходить почему-то тоже. Лучше он доберется до пистолета и пристрелит сучьего эльфа. Только полежит еще немного.

«Немного» уже начинало затягиваться, когда Йорвет зашевелился на своей половине кровати, переворачиваясь на бок и прижимаясь к Вернону обнаженным телом.

\- Ты жив? Я не сильно тебя?.. – Обеспокоенная ушастая морда нависла над капитаном, заслоняя ему обзор на прекрасный деревянный потолок и сбивая с мыслей о мести.

\- Охуеть, Йорвет, ты сомневался, но спросил только сейчас? Почему еще полчасика не подождал, так чтобы я наверняка сдох? – Вернон коснулся рукой собственной шеи, представляя, какие роскошные на ней будут синяки.

\- Тогда бы я просто выкинул тебя на поживу волкам, и моя жизнь снова была бы прекрасна, как и последние четыре года, - Йорвет улегся обратно, положив голову Вернону на плечо.

\- Я могу уйти. – Разговаривать все еще было больно, и голос у Роше был больше похож на хрип простуженного моржа.

\- Куда, плоскоухий? Там дождь.

Йорвет положил прохладную ладонь на шею Вернона, проводя большим пальцем по наливающимся следам. Это не было извинением или лаской, скорее Йорвет любовался на дело рук своих. Поставил очередного зазнавшегося дхойне на место. Молодец.

Роше уже хотел высказать ему это в лицо, но Йорвет опередил его, развернув лицом к себе и прижавшись губами к его губам. Поцелуй был коротким и сухим, но заставил только успокоившееся сердце Роше снова забиться быстрее.

\- Я тут не для этого.

\- Ага, ты приехал расследовать страшное убийство совершенное, по твоим прикидкам, одним странным эльфом с темным прошлым, к которому ты до сих пор испытываешь…

\- Заткнись.

\- …Теплые чувства. Как в плохом детективном романе. Вернон Роше – удивительный мужик-детектив. Смотрите на больших экранах с…

На этот раз, Роше заткнул его поцелуем. Эффективней было бы выстрелом, но он все еще лежал среди брошенной на пол в ванне одежды.

Поцелуй должен был заткнуть Йорвета, дать Роше время подумать, как ему выбраться из этой совершенно идиотской ситуации, когда он целует своего бывшего любовника - террориста-рецедивиста - в его доме, на его кровати. Голого. И ему все нравится.

В который раз за один долбанный день Вернон терял контроль над своей жизнью. Это бесило капитана, он любил быть хозяином положения, а не сдаваться на чью-то милость. Сейчас Вернон своей жизнью не управлял. Чертова выдержка рассыпалась в прах, и на что бы Роше ни рассчитывал, приходя сюда, все шло так, как решил Йорвет.

\- Я скучал, - пробормотал Йорвет между поцелуями и немедленно полез доказывать это, запустив руку в штаны Роше и нащупывая его полувставший член.

\- Не ври, длинноухий, когда бы ты успел? Для тебя четыре года - ничто; я б состарился и сдох, а ты бы даже не заметил, - Вернон откинулся на подушку, подгребая ее под голову и встречаясь с эльфом взглядом. Йорвет смотрел на него с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица, закусив губу и продолжая работать рукой в штанах Вернона.

\- Возможно, так бы оно и было, - задумчиво наконец-то ответил эльф и закусил губу. Не сдерживая какие-то слова, просто это была его привычка. От возбуждения Йорвет кусал губы, едва ли не до крови, а потом еще и Роше впивался поцелуями, и на утро рот эльфа выглядел ужасно по-блядски. Вернон однажды озвучил это наблюдение и потом сам ходил с разбитыми губами и сплевывал кровь.

\- Хочу тебя. Разрешишь? – Тонкие, но сильные пальцы сжались на основании члена Роше, намекая на бесполезность возражений. Хорошо хоть яйца выкручивать не начал.

\- Конечно, валяй, приятель, в любой момент, - преувеличенно-жизнерадостно, хотя и по-прежнему хрипло ответил Вернон, думая, что меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось бы видеть над собой лицо трахающего его эльфа. Разве недостаточно и того, что Йорвет практически поимел их отдел, пускай и в переносном смысле, умудрившись убить восьмерых и не оставить ни одной более-менее внятной улики?

Роше сел и поцеловал эльфа, обхватив его лицо ладонями. Поцелуй получился долгим: Йорвет, как зверь, чувствовал сомнение Вернона, но не торопил события. Он никогда не торопил, у него впереди еще была где-то приблизительно вечность, он мог потратить небольшую ее часть на их с Роше игру в кошки-мышки.

\- Я, правда, скучал по тебе, - выдохнул ему в губы Йорвет, когда поцелуй наконец-то прервался. Его рука снова начала двигаться вдоль члена Вернона; эльф умело дрочил ему, и остатки здравомыслия покидали капитана с каждым сорванным хриплым выдохом. Оно и к лучшему: будь у Роше при себе здравомыслие и пистолет, он бы точно пристрелил выродка на месте, а без них он вполне мог позволить себе молча перевернуться на живот, подставляя Йорвету спину. И задницу. Мысль о том, какое он, Вернон Роше, позорище, быстро вылетела из головы, не найдя отклика в его сердце. Сожалеть о сексе с Йорветом – давно пройденный этап его жизни.

\- Я говорил, что ты в неплохой форме, как для того, кто просиживает штаны в кабинете? – Пальцы Йорвета огладили напряженные мышцы спины и переместились на ягодицы. Эльф беззастенчиво лапал Вернона, наверняка собираясь наставить ему столько синяков, сколько мог. Мстительная сволочь. Роше только недовольно зашипел, когда его болезненно ущипнули за задницу, собираясь уже развернуться и всыпать Йорвету парочку тумаков, но не успел. Горячие тонкие пальцы скользнули ему между ягодиц, прикосновение ко входу заставило Вернона вздрогнуть и дернуться всем телом.

\- У тебя есть кто-нибудь? – Йорвет спросил так тихо, что Роше едва расслышал его за шумом крови в собственной голове и не сразу нашелся с ответом:

\- Моя работа.

\- А, да, помню ее. Думал, вы наконец-то поженитесь после нашего с тобой расставания.

\- Считай происходящее супружеской изменой. – С горькой иронией хмыкнул Вернон, зарываясь носом в подушку. Он совершенно не собирался делиться подробностями своей личной жизни с Йорветом и не хотел знать, успел ли эльф связать себя какими-нибудь отношениями за последние четыре года.

Следующее прикосновением было куда более влажным и настойчивым. Влажные от слюны пальцы толкались в сжавшееся кольцо мышц, Вернон кусал подушку, сдерживая болезненные стоны, прокатывающиеся сухими волнами по его многострадальному горлу. Инстинкт самосохранения все же пересилил гордость:

\- У тебя нормальной смазки нет?

\- Нет, терпи.

Голос у Йорвета был неприятно сухим и с ноткой злорадного садизма - у Роше мурашки пробежали по спине от этого тона. Черта с два он подставится эльфу, когда у того взыграло человеконенавистническое настроение! Вернон завозился, пытаясь понять, как ему выбраться из ситуации, в которую он сам себя загнал.

Тяжелая рука на загривке Вернона так же не порадовала совершенно - дело, видимо, снова скатывалось к драке. И Роше начинал ее совсем не в выигрышном положении, учитывая чужие пальцы в заднице и на шее.

\- Не дергайся, плоскоухий, я пошутил.

Йорвет отстранился, отпуская его и переключая внимание на прикроватную тумбочку. Это был отличный шанс сбежать, предварительно дав эльфу в рожу. Роше даже заулыбался, настолько это напоминало те первые разы, когда они не знали, чего хотят больше – драться или трахаться.

Со смазкой дело пошло куда лучше, Йорвет разработал его задницу быстрыми, но не жесткими движениями, эльфу явно не терпелось точно так же, как и самому Вернону, который тихо стонал, отвечая на каждое движение и обдирая больное горло рваными выдохами. Йорвет бормотал что-то на своем языке, Роше даже не пытался вслушиваться, признания это или ругательства, не имело значения, лишь эльф продолжал трахать его пальцами, растягивая и лаская изнутри.

Эльфская речь стала совсем уж невнятной, Йорвет завозился на кровати, вытаскивая пальцы и крепко хватая Вернона за бедра. Роше с пугающей его самого готовностью поддался тянущим его вверх рукам, приподнимаясь и чувствуя, как член эльфа скользнул между его ягодиц.

Прикосновение горячего и длинного эльфского хера заставляло дрожать от возбуждения, Роше уже хотел, чтобы Йорвет его выдрал, как это у них бывало раньше, до потери сознания и синяков по всему телу.

\- Давай уже, Йорвет, выродок эдакий, - Вернон обернулся, обнимая эльфа за шею и привлекая его к себе, скользнул языком по пересекающему лицо шраму и пустой глазнице, - давай.

\- Нравится, что тебя трахает остроухий выродок, дхойне? – Йорвет скалился совершенно безумно, зеркалом отражая оскал любовника. Роше мог бы ответить, что-то колкое, но вместо слов просто двинул бедрами, снова проезжаясь ягодицами по твердому члену, напоминая эльфу, что все происходящее заводит его не меньше.

Йорвету пришлось снова положить ладонь на загривок Вернона и держать его, пока член входил в смазанную задницу. Роше трясло от удовольствия и полузабытого ощущения двигающегося в нем йорветового хуя. Когда эльф вошел полностью, он навалился на Вернона всем телом, снова прижимая его к кровати и обжигая ему ухо своим дыханием. Йорвет целовал его шею, делая это с нежностью, противоречащей его недавнему убийственному оскалу.

Протянув руку за спину, Роше сгреб короткие пряди на затылке эльфа, потянул за них, так чтобы Йорвет зашипел, отрываясь наконец-то от выцеловывания шеи любовника.

\- Двигайся, - не терпящим возражения тоном приказал Роше. Умение приказывать и командовать не покидало его, даже когда они были в постели. Даже когда он был снизу. И Йорвет как ни странно подчинялся, возможно, потому что приказы Роше были отражением желаний их обоих.

Эльф огладил его по бокам и снова положил ладони на бедра, сжимая их до синяков и начиная двигаться. Жалость была Йорвету несвойственна: он двигался так, будто пытался компенсировать себе четыре года разлуки, натягивая захлебывающегося стонами Роше на свой член. Опыта ему тоже было не занимать: он помнил, как касаться Вернона, как трахать его так, чтобы несгибаемый капитан терял себя, подмахивая бедрами совершенно по-блядски, отвечая стонами и ругательствами на каждое движение. Сам Роше за четыре года почти забыл, насколько сильно он любил секс с Йорветом. Ни с кем другим он не испытывал этого огня, никому другому не показал бы насколько ему нравится, когда головка чужого члена распирает его задницу.

Первым кончил Йорвет, со всхлипом вжавшись носом между лопаток Вернона и впившись короткими ногтями ему в бока. Роше дал ему пару минут отдышаться, прежде чем перевернулся на спину, сбрасывая эльфа с себя. Йорвет сам выглядел затраханным: искусанные губы налились кровью, мокрые пряди налипли на виски и порозовевшие щеки. На Вернона он смотрел с каким-то рассеянным, доверчивым выражением лица, будто ждал чего-то. Вынести этот взгляд было невозможно, и Роше прижал любовника к себе, целуя отдающие железом и солью губы. Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы эльф смотрел на него так. Безумие, презрение, дикое желание, насмешка и одобрение - Вернон мог принять многое, но не это умоляющее, полное ожидания выражение глаз.

После поцелуя он молча надавил Йорвету на затылок, намекая, что надо бы сделать что-то со стояком самого Роше. Эльф послушно взял в рот, помогая себе рукой. И слава Вечному Огню, Мелитєли и всем кому только можно, что лица его в такой позе было не видно.

Как для благородного представителя Старшего народа, сосал Йорвет просто отлично. Вернон комкал в кулаке короткие пряди йорветовых волос, стараясь ненавязчиво задать нужный темп. Лишняя грубость, как он уже успел убедиться, могла привести к очень херовым последствиям. Эльф не отстранился, когда Вернон кончал, и сглотнул большую часть попавшей ему в рот спермы. Еще и губы облизал.

Роше со стоном закрыл глаза рукой, чувствуя, как выстраиваемый четыре года подряд мир рушится вокруг него. Привязанность к Йорвету всегда была нездоровой: лихорадочная страсть, которую он испытывал по отношению к эльфу, выматывала и заставляла терять жизненные ориентиры.

Предмет его тяжких раздумий завозился, укладываясь рядом и обнимая Вернона поперек груди. Влажные губы мазнули Роше по щеке, и капитан поморщился, отталкивая эльфа.

\- Йорвет, ну куда лезешь? Мой член только что был у тебя во рту, - Вернон отстранился, усаживаясь на край кровати и обхватывая голову руками. Прекрасно, блядь, просто прекрасно. Это снова произошло. Как бы сильно они ни злились друг на друга четыре года назад, сейчас это снова происходит. Ничему его жизнь не учит? – Я в душ.

Йорвет ничего не сказал ему вслед, и Роше был ему за это даже благодарен.

Их вещи так и валялись грудой на полу в ванной комнате, наверное, промокнув еще сильнее, чем до этого. Вернее, вещи Вернона и джинсы эльфа, которые тот скинул, прежде чем бесцеремонно ворваться. Роше наскоро обмылся под еле теплой водой, но перекрывать ее не стал, воспользовавшись шумом капель, как маскировкой для своих действий. Джинсы Йорвета он аккуратно развернул, внимательно и быстро осмотрел их на предмет возможных улик. Бурое пятнышко въевшееся в шов возле колена с трудом поддавалось идентификации, Вернон поскреб его пальцем, но не мог с уверенностью утверждать, что это кровь. Даже если так, это могла быть кровь животного или самого Йорвета.

Роше и сам понимал, что хватается за соломинку, но его интуиция буквально вопила, что Йорвет знает о произошедшем больше, чем рассказал, хотя ни одного реального повода так думать у него не было. Возможно, это просто игры паранойи и он подозревает Йорвета, потому что не может не подозревать?

Так ничего для себя и не решив, Роше перекрыл воду, вытерся единственным висящим в ванной полотенцем и, прихватив из кучи вещей кобуру с пистолетом, вернулся в спальню.

\- Ты долго, - Йорвет лежал поверх одеяла, держа в руках зажженную сигарету. Пепельница лежала у него на бедре, опасно кренясь и готовясь опрокинуться на кровать. Об это дурацкой привычке Вернон тоже успел позабыть. – Все нормально? Ничего не щиплет, не жжет?

\- Нет, - Вернон с опаской прислушался к своим ощущениям. – Задница немного болит... А должно?..

\- Ну, не знаю, но срок годности у той смазки уже год как закончился. – Йорвет был само смущение, Роше аж застрелить его захотелось.

\- Сука ты эльфская.

\- Я только сейчас увидел, честно. – Йорвет улыбнулся и прикрыл свой единственный зрячий глаз, видимо опасаясь, что Роше запалит танцующих в малахитовой глубине чертей. А вот его пустая глазница продолжала смотреть на Вернона, и зрелище это было пугающим.

\- Я тебя этой смазкой накормлю потом.

Роше осторожно - не стоило забывать об опасно накрененной пепельнице, - занял «свою» половину кровати и отобрал у эльфа сигарету. Раньше Йорвет курил трубку, но, видимо, цивилизация наконец-то его догнала. Или не было денег на хороший трубочный табак.

\- Так ты, что, все четыре года не?.. – Начал Йорвет, разрушая едва сложившуюся идиллию. Роше уже давно заметил, что многие проблемы в их отношениях в целом и в жизни Йорвета в частности были от того, что эльф слишком много болтал. И зачастую делал это слишком пафосно.

\- Думаешь, мне не с кем потрахаться, кроме тебя? – Роше удобно устроился на плече сидящего эльфа и переставил пепельницу себе на живот, обезопасив таким образом и без того не блещущие чистотой простыни.

\- У тебя вроде была какая-то блондиночка-стажерка, когда мы расставались…

Роше затушил сигарету и потянулся к пистолету.

\- И мне всегда казалось, что Фольтест к тебе неровно дышит.

Щелчок снятого предохранителя, как заметил за долгие годы службы Вернон, обладал магическим действием. Например, мог заткнуть одного не в меру болтливого эльфа. Йорвет быстро ретировался в ванную, оставляя Роше в нагретой кровати, наедине с шумом грозы за окном. Вернон заснул под шелест дождя. Проснулся только когда под одеяло нырнуло голое, холодное, мокрое тело, и дрожащий голос прошипел ему в ухо:

\- Всю горячую воду на себя вылил, дхойне!

 

***

 

Утро порадовало Вернона щебетом птиц. В городе, конечно, птицы тоже щебетали, иногда не давая засидевшемуся до утра за бумагами Роше вырвать у жизни честно заслуженные пару часов сна, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с лесом, где чертовых птах было где-то примерно дохуллеон и все они орали, как торговки на базаре.

\- Вашу мать, заткнитесь.

Он спрятал голову под подушку, но ни о каких попытках уснуть и речи не было. Выбираться из кровати и встречаться взглядом с Йорветом было тоже совсем не радостным вариантом.

Самого эльфа в постели уже не было - успел смотаться куда пораньше. И наверняка сделать что-то противозаконное, это же Йорвет. Судя по звукам доносящимся из кухни, противозаконное эльф творил именно там и у Роше было немного времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

Постанывая и кряхтя, - задница болела терпимо, но неприятно, - Вернон поднялся с кровати, оделся в ту одежду, что дал ему вчера Йорвет и пошел в ванную. По тесной комнатке плавал водяной пар - видимо эльф был тут совсем недавно; с пола исчезли вещи Роше, и он искренне надеялся, что вредный сучий хер Йорвет не выкинул их в камин, предоставив любовнику замечательную возможность добираться до дома в, мать ее, гребанной деревьелюбивой футболке.

Вернон протер рукой запотевшее зеркало и едва не выругался, увидев свое отражение. Разбитая губа, черт с ней, но что эльф сделал с его шеей?! Отпечатки эльфийских пальцев были настолько четкими, что вздумай Роше обратиться в полицию (забавно, учитывая, что он сам - полиция) криминалисты оформят эти следы за пять минут. Бедрам и заднице и то повезло больше, а ведь их Вернон не показывает коллегам и начальству, в отличии от шеи.

\- Ну, Йорвет, ну сукин сын, - прошипел Роше, уже мысленно предвкушая месяц тупых вопросов. Говорить, кстати, все еще было больно, в ближайшее время приказы придется отдавать очень тихим, угрожающим голосом.

Закончив оценивать потери и умывшись, Вернон направился в гостиную, мысленно проигрывая, что он сейчас скажет. Несмотря на то, что произошедшее без сомнений было ошибкой и не должно было больше повторяться, любые приходящие в голову реплики, которые должны были убедить в этом эльфа, не убеждали даже самого Роше.

Йорвет нашелся в гостиной. Судя по тяжелому взгляду и лежащему на журнальном столе, рядом с дымящейся чашкой кофе, дробовику, он тоже ждал серьезного разговора. Вернон открыл рот, чтобы начать одну из заготовленных речей и закрыл его обратно. Хотелось задержать этот миг неопределенности, отбросить на время все подозрения и обвинения, и просто полюбоваться на эльфа.

Гроза ушла, не оставив новому дню ни облачка, все было залито ярким солнечным светом, который пробивался в окна дома Йорвета, окрашивая все легким золотом. Золото будто подсвечивало кожу эльфа изнутри, а единственный глаз казался нереально зеленым. Сейчас даже изувеченная шрамом половина лица не мешала Йорвету выглядеть гребанным эльфским принцем. В солнечных лучах танцевал целый кордебалет пылинок, добавляя происходящему еще больше сказочности.

\- Я хотел… - Начал Роше и невольно остановился, сглатывая горькую слюну по больному горлу.

\- Сказать, что это ошибка?

Йорвет насмешливо приподнял бровь, кривя уголки губ. Только во взгляде не было ни веселья, ни грусти, ни безумия. Ничего. И дробовик лежал совсем рядом, добавляя сцене еще больше трагизма. Авансом так сказать.

\- Хотел спросить, нет ли у тебя подзарядки от мобильника. Мой вчера умер.

Вот это заставило эльфа немного растеряеться. Он даже застыл на мгновение с приоткрытым ртом, явно обираясь выдать какой-нибудь тоже заранее заготовленный, но так и не пригодившийся ответ. Задумавшись на секунду, Йорвет пожал плечами и ушел на кухню. Вернон надеялся, что за подзарядкой, а не потому что ножи нравятся ему больше дробовиков.

Вернулся эльф с целой коробкой зарядных устройств, которую и вручил Роше. Судя по всему, эльф копил их не один год, не выбрасывая даже самые древние модели. Запасливый, как и всегда.

\- Ну так… - Йорвет предоставил Вернону возиться с подзарядками в попытках подобрать нужную, а сам вернулся на диван к кофе и дробовику. – Есть у тебя кто-нибудь?

\- Кроме работы? – Роше тоже очень хотелось кофе, но отбирать его у эльфа он не посмел, а сам Йорвет не предлагал. Наверное, не рассчитывал, что капитан задержится в его доме так надолго. – Есть женщина, мы не живем вместе, но встречаемся.

Вернон быстро глянул на эльфа, ловя себя на том, что кроме кофе хочется еще и сигарету.

\- Тебе бы она не понравилась.

Прозвучало так, будто Роше всех своих пассий оценивает по принципу "понравились бы они Йорвету или нет". Эльф ничего не ответил и ситуацию спас сигнал начавшего заряжаться мобильника.

Хорошо, что несчастный гаджет пережил прогулку под дождем - остаться без связи было бы неприятно. Вернон набрал пароль, даже не пытаясь скрыть его от эльфа, и телефон запустился, с полминуты подключался к сети, а затем понеслось…

\- Сука. – Выдохнул Роше, комментирую тридцать два неотвеченных вызова. Семнадцать было от Бьянки, пять от Трисс, три от Геральта, остальные – рабочие телефоны его команды. Один был от Фольтеста, от него же была смс:

«Завтра вечером доложишься по делу. Смерть не повод для неявки».

Шеф был в своем духе, а вот смс от Бьянки были куда менее лаконичными, в основном она писала, что они что-то выяснили и Роше следует перезвонить ей срочно. Ей или Трисс. Или Геральту. Или хоть кому. Последнее сообщение от Бьянки было:

«Капитан, если вас похитили или убили, мы найдем этих сволочей и…»

Дальше шел поток отвратительных ругательств - где только набралась? Вернон присел на диван рядом с Йорветом, чувствуя безразличие ко всему происходящему. Отсутствие утренней дозы кофеина влияло на него не лучшим образом, например, ему не хотелось никому перезванивать, хотелось только вернуться под одеяло и спать, спать, спать.

\- Мне на работу пора.

Роше убеждал скорее самого себя, но ответил ему Йорвет:

\- Твои вещи я подсушил, могу проводить до машины.

\- Когда ты успел стать таким заботливым? – Роше удивленно уставился на сидящего рядом эльфа. Эльфским принцем он ему уже не казался, но все еще был неплох. Совсем неплох, если игнорировать тот факт, что он пока главный подозреваемый в деле о восьми трупах.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты убрался, Роше. Желательно навсегда, хотя ты, как репей, - не отцепишься. Надеюсь, ты поскорее уйдешь и не будешь мозолить мне глаза хоть какое-то время.

\- Грубовато, сука. – В других обстоятельствах Роше бы врезал Йорвету от души, но сейчас у него не было времени на драки, да и лицо его уже достаточно пострадало. – Но мне, правда, пора.

До машины эльф довел его довольно быстро: идти было гораздо легче, чем вчера, солнышко немного подсушило землю, хотя и недостаточно, чтобы машина Роше смогла выбраться из ямы. Йорвет добрых пятнадцать минут смотрел на страдания презренного дхойне, щедро раздавая ядовитые комментарии и совершенно не помогающие советы. Потом «вспомнил», что у него тоже есть служебная машина и он может отбуксировать Роше куда надо.

Вернону уже час как надо было быть на работе, когда он наконец-то выехал на нормальную асфальтированную дорогу и позвонил Бьянке.

\- Капитан, вы в порядке?! Где вы были? – Без всяких «здравствуйте» начала девушка. – Мы уже начали волноваться, раньше вы на работу не опаздывали.

\- Я был… - Действительно, где он был? Проводил встречу и допрос подозреваемого? Сидел в засаде? Добывал полезную информацию? – Занят. Что у нас нового?

\- Вычислили еще одного типа, подельника тех восьмерых. Его трупа на месте преступления не было, хотя по свидетельствам очевидцев он уезжал на встречу вместе со всеми.

\- Нашли? – След был слабым, но хоть каким-то.

\- Почти! Почти нашли…

\- Бьянка никаких «почти», нашли или н…

\- Он допплер. Сейчас выясняем, нашли ли того, кого надо.

\- Я буду на работе через час. – После паузы ответил Вернон и отключился. Нужно было заехать домой переодеться. Перехватить чего-нибудь по дороге. Сунуть голову в холодную воду, потому что холодный разум ему скоро пригодится.


	4. Часть 4. Потянув за ниточки

\- Ну и как вы его нашли?

Роше разглядывал задержанного через стекло комнаты для допросов. Сейчас допплер выглядел так же, как на видео с заправки. Он явно очень волновался, потел и нервно отхлебывал из бумажного стаканчика поганый кофе.

\- Еще раз прошлись по информаторам, потом долго искали его по всем притонам. - Тринадцатый стоял рядом, прислонившись к стене и то и дело поправляя узел галстука. Выглядел детектив довольно паршиво, наверняка провел за поисками всю ночь. – Этот тип есть в базе, но он давно не регистрировал ни свой облик, ни свой род занятий.

\- Отличная работа. – Кивнул Вернон, мысленно уже выписывая Тринадцатому премию. Кажется, ему одному это дело не завязало все извилины в мозгу узлом. – Пошли, допросим его, а потом отправляйся спать.

\- О, можно я буду плохим копом? – Обрадовался Тринадцатый, пропуская шефа вперед. Ответом его Вернон не удостоил.

Допплер слегка вздрогнул, когда они вошли. Нелюдь был бледен и постоянно сглатывал. Потрескавшиеся губы и покрасневшие, слезящиеся глаза выдавали в нем наркомана. Стоило вытрясти из этого парня правду, пока он еще не валяется на полу в позе эмбриона, пытаясь выблевать свои кишки.

Роше молча разложил на столе документы, игнорируя робкие попытки допплера заговорить. Документов и фотографий было много - достаточно, чтобы впечатлить кого угодно. Когда на стол легли фото обглоданных трупов, допплер задергался, будто пытался вырваться из стальной хватки наручников. Он вообще не производил впечатления парня, способного убить восьмерых и хладнокровно скрыться.

Версия «неизвестного убийцы» лопалась по швам еще до начала допроса.

\- Итак, милсдарь…

\- Просто Косой, начальник. Клянусь сиськами Мелитэле, это не я ребят порешил. Зачем мы только поехали в этот гребанный лес?

\- И зачем же, Косой?

\- А я не знаю, - сконфузился допплер и черты его слегка поплыли, но облик изменить он не мог, спасибо двемеритовой примеси в сплаве из которого были сделаны наручники. – Я обдалбанный был.

\- Капитан, мне кажется, он юлит и пытается отмазаться. – Тринадцатый оперся локтями на стол и уставился прямо в лицо допплеру. – Он и в том притоне, откуда я его вытащил, так себя вел.

Допплер попытался что-то возразить, но Тринадцатый уже успел вжиться в роль плохого копа: обвиняюще рычал сквозь зубы, тыкал пальцем в особо «живописные» фотографии и обещал допплеру пожизненное. Роше остановил его, когда доппллер дошел до состояния близкого к панике. Отослав Тринадцатого за еще одной порцией кофе, Вернон собрал документы обратно в папку.

\- Что ты помнишь?

\- Стрела у нас была. Я не вникал особо, говорю ж обдолбанный был. Встречались с каким-то эльфом.

\- Как он выглядел, помнишь? – Роше надеялся, что лицо у него не дрогнуло. Но охотничий азарт уже снова вовсю разгорался в душе.

– Давай, ты допплер, у тебя должна быть хорошая память на лица.

\- Это мистер, расовые предрассудки! К тому же, все эльфы на одну снобскую рожу!

\- Он? – Роше нашел на телефоне фото Йорвета. Сердце у него в груди зашлось бешеным ритмом.

\- Не, у того вроде оба глаза были. – Допплер глянул на фото и решительно качнул головой. Роше со вздохом убрал телефон и продолжил:

\- Хорошо, рассказывай, как было.

\- Да я большую часть вообще на заднем сидении пролежал. А потом, когда началось, опрокинулся опоссумом и бежать...

\- Так это ты был? – Очередную зацепку можно было сдавать в утиль. – Значит, лежал, пока не услышал выстрелы, а потом сбежал?

\- Да не было никаких выстрелов. Сначала вышел из леса тот эльф, о чем-то они там говорили, не знаю о чем. Пособачились. А потом лобовуха разбилось, и ребята орать начали. Вжих-вжих. Только недолго это продолжалось. – Допплер снова сглотнул.

\- «Вжих-вжих»? С глушителем стреляли?

\- Не, - Допплер допил остаток кофе из стаканчика и нервно глянул на Вернона. – Стрелы.

 

***

 

\- И судья выписал ордер? – Скепсис так и сквозил в голосе Бьянки. Она до сих пор была обиженна, так что общалась с Роше преувеличенно вежливо. Роше в каком-то мере чувствовал вину перед напарницей, но и извинениями пока не лез – лучше дождаться, пока эта бомба замедленного действия рванет, а потом уже извинится за все сразу.

\- Знаешь, кто способен убить восьмерых вооруженных бандитов из лука? – Роше снова ехал в заповедник. Той же дорогой, в который уж раз за эти пару дней. Как домой, мать его. - Эльф. Старый эльф, не один из этих модельных молокососов. Йорвет именно такой: на очень плохом счету в полиции и многие мечтают видеть его в тюрьме. Особенно если удастся протолкнуть тот закон о равноценных сроках заключения.

\- Это тот, по которому долгожители типа эльфов будут сидеть десять лет вместо двух и двести вместо двадцати? – Бьянка приоткрыла окно, запуская в салон немного свежего воздуха. После ночной грозы от земли поднимался пар, город тонул в духоте, но на трассе это чувствовалась слабее. – По-моему это не справедливо. Какая разница сколько ты можешь прожить после отсидки, если в тюрьме тебя могут прирезать уже на второй день?

Роше не стал с ней спорить. Но если удастся доказать, что Йорвет убил тех восьмерых, то с этим новым законом сидеть ему лет сто не меньше. Вернон успеет состариться и скончаться. И это тоже было несправедливо.

Проехать к дому Йорвета оказалось легче, чем на поляну, где убили восьмерых нелюдей. Дорога была присыпана грунтовкой, так что Роше, его детективы и криминалисты подъехали к логову эльфа при полном, можно сказать, параде. Немного оживившаяся за время пути Бьянка сразу же вытащила пистолет и сняла его с предохранителя.

\- Спокойней, - отрывисто приказал Роше. – Его вообще может дома не оказаться.

Бьянка глянула на капитана немного странно, будто спрашивала «Меня-то ты чего уговариваешь?». Вернон только счастлив был бы, не окажись эльфа дома. Все-таки это было… Неудобно. Вчера он довольно сильно скомпрометировал свое расследование. Но Йорвет – гордец, он никогда не будет давить на это.

Коротко постучав, Роше замер, мысленно молясь всем богам, в которых и не верил толком, чтобы Йорвет сейчас был где-то в лесу.

И конечно боги подвели. Как всегда.

\- Ты и вправду - репей. – Йорвет слегка дернул изувеченным краем рта в намеке на саркастичную улыбку. Эльф не выглядел удивленным: он молча принял у Бьянки бумаги, быстро прочел и отступил вглубь дома, пропуская команду криминалистов.

\- Красивое оружие. Ваше? – Бьянка кивнула в сторону висевших на стене луков и бросила на Роше короткий победоносный взгляд.

\- Оно висит в моем доме, значит, мое. Это не сложно, верно? – Тон у Йорвета был как у санитара в доме терпимости. – И у меня есть на них документы.

\- Вам в любом случае придется проехать с нами.

Йорвет что-то ответил Бьянке, но Роше уже не стал слушать, вышел на улицу, прикрывая беспокойство желанием покурить. Прошло больше суток после преступления, успел ли Йорвет замести все улики? Наверняка. Он старый, хитрый лис, вполне возможно, что Роше сейчас сыграл ему на руку, рванув с места в карьер. Если сейчас они ничего не найдут, потом арестовать Йорвета будет гораздо сложнее. Нужно было подождать, еще потрясти допплера, выяснить, кем был тот эльф, который приходил на встречу, последить за самим Йорветом - хотя за ним хрен последишь. Особенно смешно будет, если в доме Йорвета найдут ДНК Роше.

Тихо выругавшись, капитан сплюнул себе под ноги. Чем дальше, тем неприятней становилось дело. Роше уже предчувствовал «глухарь», но он просто не мог так подвести Фольтеста. Убийство восьмерых нелюдей вовсю тиражировалось всякими желтыми газетенками. Каждый старался урвать с этого дела свой кусок пирога: Хенсельт мягко намекал, что уж он-то не допустит массовых убийств, Саския подогревала своих избирателей-нелюдей, приводя это преступление, как акт дискриминации, Радовид в глаза называл это бандитской разборкой и обещал не допускать такого, Фольтест хотел, чтобы Роше раскрыл это дело, продемонстрировав тем самым силу полицейского департамента.

Пока Роше курил, Йорвет, видимо, успел достать Бьянку. По крайней мере в машину она его усаживала уже скованного наручниками. Мина у девушки была самая недовольная - наверняка лавры победителя в словесной баталии достались не ей.

\- Сообщите, когда закончите, - приказал Вернон, остающимся копаться в доме эльфа криминалистам. Как бы то ни было, у него оставалась надежда, что Йорвет в силу немалого возраста не успевает следить за всеми новинками криминалистики и мог невольно оставить им какую-то подсказку.

 

***

 

По приезду обратно в офис Роше сдал промолчавшего всю дорогу эльфа на руки отоспавшимся Фенну и Тринадцататому. Сам он Йорвета допрашивать не собирался. Пока что нет. Бьянка, успевшая простить его за время дороги, снова обиделась и ушла смотреть на допрос, через стекло в обзорной комнате. Роше не мог ее винить: девушка привыкла всегда быть на острие атаки, ей было непонятно, почему в этот раз Роше держит себя и ее чуть в стороне от расследования.

Объяснять Вернон не собирался, сослался на политические причины и почти сбежал к доку фон Грацу. Пожилой коронер обследовал тела снова, учитывая открывшиеся факты. В общем, его анализ не опровергал слова допплера о стрелах, но и подтвердить не мог. Если бы не утопцы можно было бы говорить более уверенно, но, увы, когти и тупые зубы падальщиков испортили большую часть возможных улик. Единственное, чем фон Гратцу удалось порадовать Роше это небольшая щепка. По словам дока, сначала он не обратил на нее внимания, решив, что она попала в брюшную полость покойника случайно, но рассмотрев ее под увеличительным стеклом, он может «со всей возможной уверенностью заявить», что это не дерево, а углепластик.

В лаборатории Роше тоже особо порадовать было нечем. Лук – не пистолет, не получится выяснить стреляли из него недавно, а углепластик используется в производстве стрел повсеместно. Доказать что либо невозможно, самый жалкий адвокатишка притащит в суд пучок этих стрел и скажет, что их наличие не делает из подсудимого убийцу.

Вернувшиеся из дома Йорвета криминалисты ничего нового не привезли. Разве что нашли небольшую денежную заначку под полом. Сумма была слишком маленькой, чтобы быть гонораром за убийство или бюджетом террористической ячейки и вписывалась в сбережения скромного егеря, не доверяющего финансы банку.

У закончивших допрашивать Йорвета детективов тоже не было ничего, кроме желания набить этому самому Йорвету рожу.

\- Он за все время произнес едва три десятка слов, все вежливые, а у меня такое чувство, будто в дерьме искупался. – Пожаловался Фенн, садясь за свой стол. – Чертов эльф.

Роше мог бы многое рассказать подчиненному о тактике беседы с Йорветом, но любые уроки закончились бы словами «а потом тебе захочется его пристрелить». Вместо этого Роше коротко приказал им рыть дальше, пытаться отследить прошлое Йорвета хотя бы на пару месяцев назад. Из-за чего-то же он убил этих восьмерых. Вряд ли дело было в курении в неположенных местах.

\- Что дальше будем делать? – Бьянка, наблюдавшая за позором детективов в комнате для допросов, на время забыла свои обиды, уступив желание расквитаться с Йорветом.

\- Традиционные методы исчерпали себя, Бьянка, значит пришло время нетрадиционных. – Вернон поправил высокий ворот рубашки, скрывающий под собой следы пальцев эльфа. Утром его немного побитое лицо вызвало явный интерес подчиненных, но услышав короткое «упал», они решили не рисковать собственными лицами и не вдавались в расспросы.

\- Я держу, а вы набиваете эльфу рожу? – Улыбка девушки заиграла садистскими нотками.

\- Придержи этот план.

Номер Геральта давно стоял у Роше на быстром наборе, полезно было иметь ведьмака под рукой. Но в этот раз его телефон сказал лишь, что владелец «не может сейчас ответить на ваш звонок, перезвоните позже. Если у вас срочная проблема, то позвоните в Каэр Морхен. Если за вами гонятся трупоеды – бегите быстрее».

\- Зараза. - Роше поманил Бьянку за собой, они спустились на пару этажей ниже, в столовую, где всегда в это время Трисс Меригольд ела свой диетический салат. Милсдарыня пресс-атташе всегда обладала наиболее свежими сведениями о местонахождении ведьмака. Видимо, это была часть ее тактики в противостоянии с конкурентками за сердце Белого Волка. – Привет, Трисс. Не могу дозвониться до Геральта.

\- Он получил заказ на утопцев в заповеднике. До завтрашнего вечера его можно не ждать. – Трисс ковыряла вилкой кусочек помидора и весь ее вид говорил, что ей это положение вещей совсем не нравится. Впрочем, она быстро взбодрилась, почувствовав крупицу информации. – Тебе нужен ведьмак? Зачем?

\- Долго объяснять. - Их вечное противостояние: Трисс хочет вытащить из него информацию, Роше не хочет ей делиться. – Я сообщу тебе, если будет что-то для прессы.

\- Роше!

\- Пока, Трисс.

Они с Бьянкой почти сбежали из столовой, пользуясь тем, что Трисс не погонится за ними на своих высоких каблуках.

Невозможность дозвониться до Геральта ломала план Вернона, не отменяла его. Геральт был не единственным ведьмаком в Вызиме, хотя и единственным, кого капитан мог бы назвать другом.

\- Теперь в Каэр Морхен? – Предположила Бьянка. Вывод был логичным, но Роше такое решение не устраивало. Ему нужен был кто-то кому он сможет до какой-то степени доверять. Если не сам Геральт, то кто-то из его друзей.

\- Почти. Никогда не была в ведьмачьем общежитии?

 

***

 

\- Ладно, Роше. Я хочу знать эту историю.

Ведьмаки давно уже бросили старый, разваливающийся замок и переехали в Вызиму. Но старое название сохранили: их офис, он же общежитие, он же исследовательская база, он же школа для тренировки новичков, назывался все так же - Каэр Морхен.

\- Ничего примечательного, Бьянка, поверь.

\- Расскажите, как вы попали в ведьмачью общагу и я прощу вас за то, каким мудаком вы были вчера.

\- Пили с Геральтом. Он от души набрался, и пришлось тащить его в общагу. С Ламбертом познакомился тогда же.

В место обитания ведьмаков было не так легко пройти, иначе бы по коридорам бегали толпы обнаженных поклонниц ведьмачьего кхе-кхе боевого искусства, но полицейский значок решил дело. Дорогу Роше помнил только примерно - он сам в тот вечер был порядком навеселе. Но этаж и номер комнаты врезались в память: они с Геральтом довольно долго проторчали под дверью, пока Ведьмак искал ключи, периодически грозясь вынести дверь Аардом. Потом из соседней двери вышел Ламберт, помог Геральту с ключами и пьянка продолжилась уже в квартире ведьмака.

Поэтому Роше удивился, когда на стук в дверь ему открыл не Ламберт. Незнакомец тоже был ведьмаком; его желтые, звериные глаза цепко осмотрели Роше, который так же внимательно прощупывал взглядом ведьмака. Светловолосый, но с темными бровями и ресницами, обширная карта шрамов на теле и лице и медальон в виде кошачьей головы на голой груди.

\- Мы ищем Ламберта, - без обиняков начал Роше. – Он все еще живет здесь?

\- Эй, Ламберт, тут к тебе! – Крикнул ведьмак куда-то вглубь квартиры, но уходить не стал, продолжая сверлить Роше взглядом.

\- Кого там нелегкая принесла, Айден? – В дверях появился заспанный Ламберт, тоже без рубашки. – А, Роше! Геральта нет. – Ламберт зевнул и пояснил второму ведьмаку: - Роше - друг Геральта.

Кот еще раз внимательно осмотрел Вернона, будто мысленно раздел, покрутил и одел обратно.

\- Не знал, что у Геральта такие друзья, - в голосе ведьмака Вернону послышались какие-то странные нотки, он уже хотел уточнить какие это «такие», но Айден уже скрылся в квартире.

\- Так что случилось?

\- Мне нужна помощь ведьмака, а Геральт вне зоны связи.

\- Обратись в офис. Или служебно-розыскную собаку вызови. Судя по тому, как часто ты стал дергать Геральта, ваши собачки зря проедают свой корм. – Ламберт скривился, но четкого отказа не дал. И насколько Вернон показалось, был вполовину менее саркастичным, чем мог бы быть.

\- Полицейское управление платит за это почасовую ставку. Легкие деньги, ведьмак.

Роше не знал Ламберта настолько хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным в этой тактике, но какой ведьмак не любит деньги? Эти ребята часто жили в свое удовольствие, не откладывая на старость и спуская все, что удавалось заработать.

\- Ммм… Ну ладно, подождите, пока я оденусь. – Ламберт закрыл дверь прямо у них перед носом.

\- Очаровательный парень, - заметила молчавшая до этого Бьянка, - почему бы нам правда не взять служебную собаку?

\- Собаки разговаривать не умеют.

\- Ну, кажется, этот будет разговаривать даже слишком много.

Ламберт появился довольно быстро, крикнул Айдену, что скоро вернется. Роше был готов поклясться, что Айден крикнул в ответ «До вечера, сладенький», хотя предпочел бы этого не слышать. Ведьмак был вооружен до зубов, Вернон уже знал, что пытаться избавить ведьмака от части его оружия может быть небезопасно для здоровья, поэтому он просто кивнул и пошел к машине.

 

***

 

Первую половину пути Ламберт вел себя нормально, только потребовал купить ему кофе. А вот на второй половине пути ему стало скучно. Сначала ведьмак пытался разговорить Бьянку, спрашивая, является ли расстегнутая до пупа рубашка униформой их отдела и много ли у них там девушек. «Мало, сладенький» ответила Бьянка и Ламберт переключил внимание на Вернона.

\- Так это связано с теми нелюдями в лесу? Надо же, не думал, что кого-то правда интересует, что там произошло с несчастными ублюдками.

Слово «ублюдки» неприятно резануло слух. Сколько не ходи к психологу, а с некоторые вещи из себя просто не вытравишь.

\- Его разговорчивость все еще кажется тебе плюсом? – хмыкнула Бьянка.

\- Ну, перейти на собачий лай он точно уже не согласится.

\- Хрена с два, не надейтесь, - ведьмак сморщил свой длинный нос.

– О, давайте, заедем вон туда и купим пончиков. Профессиональная еда крутых копов, верно?

 

***

 

К дому Йорвета они приехали уже ближе к вечеру, солнце касалось своим брюхом верхушек деревьев, его свет придавал всему рыжеватый закатный оттенок. Лес казался нереальным, почти сказочным, Роше постоянно чудилось, что он вот-вот услышит пение эльфской флейты. Хотя ничего хорошего это бы для них не значило. Ламберт единственный чувствовал себя в лесу вполне комфортно - ну да ему не привыкать шляться по всякому захолустью.

Выскочив из машины, ведьмак зачем-то попинал землю, проворчал себе что-то под нос и направился в дом.

\- Бьянка, посиди в машине. – Роше вовсе не хотелось, чтобы напарница присутствовала, когда ведьмак начнет осматривать спальню Йорвета.

\- Что?.. Почему?!

\- Ведьмаку будет тяжело работать, если мы будем висеть над ним. – Судя по лицу, Бьянка не поверила. - Просто посиди в машине!

Ламберт уже осматривал дом, недовольно бурча себе что-то под нос. Мерил комнату своими мягкими шагами, касался вещей эльфа и по-собачьи принюхивался. Роше уже приходилось наблюдать ведьмака за работой, и он знал, что лучше постоять в сторонке и не мешать.

\- Твои люди тут натоптали, - наконец-то подал голос Ламберт. – Везде воняет бахилами, реагентами и несвежим дыханием жителей лаборатории. Но тут жил эльф и жил довольно давно.

Еще раз пройдясь по комнате, ведьмак ушел в спальню. Роше прикрыл глаза и прислонился спиной к стене. Он надеялся, что из этой поездки все же хоть что-то выйдет.

\- Эй, Роше, - появившийся в дверном проеме Ламберт ухмылялся самым язвительным образом, - просто спросить хочу, тебе этого эльфа арестовать надо и освободить. Или он был настолько плох? Или ты был настолько плох?

\- Я, кажется, понял, почему Геральт при твоем появлении закричал «Привет, вредный хуй». – Поморщился Вернон. – А что-то новое ты сообщить можешь?

\- Да. Твоим одеколоном можно собак со следа сбивать.

\- Я уже жалею, что позвал тебя.

\- Не жалей - плохо для цвета лица. Хотя следующий факт может разбить твое сердечко: у твоего эльфа была женщина. В последний раз недели три назад, но до этого довольно часто; запах почти выветрился, сложно судить, кто она. Духи пахнут фиалкой и миндалем.

\- Предлагаешь включить это в ориентировку?

\- Да мне похуй. Еще что-то посмотреть?

Кроме дома они обошли пару пристроек во дворе и сам двор, но ничего интересного Ламберт не нашел. Если во дворе и были какие-то улики, то дождь все смыл, а криминалисты потом сверху натоптали. Из неосмотренного остался только гараж. Ламберт снова проворчал что-то про лабораторно-криминалистических крыс и сразу полез в машину.

\- Ну что? – Поинтересовался Роше, все это время обдумывающий информацию о Йорвете и его таинственной любовнице. Кто она и связана ли с этим делом? Пока что в преступлении не мелькала ни одна представительница женского пола какой бы то ни было расы, но какое преступление обходится без прекрасной подружки главного подозреваемого?

\- Не знаю, - выражение лица Ламберта стало задумчивым. – Что-то тут есть.

Ведьмак наклонился над пассажирским сидением и стал едва ли не водить по обивке кончиком своего длинного носа.

\- Какой-то запах. Похож на запах того эльфа, но немного другой. Родственник, возможно брат? Эй, Роше, вы тут случаем не втроем развлекались? – Ламберт поймал убийственный взгляд капитана. – Что? Секс с эльфскими двойняшкам. Я видел такое порно.

\- У Йорвета нет брата-близнеца, - без особой уверенности начал Роше и тут же прикусил себе язык. Если очень сильно стараться не думать о чем-то, забыть, возвести плотины на пути воспоминаний, если очень сильно хотеть не помнить… Четыре года назад Роше посадил Киарана, правую руку и единственного живого родственника Йорвета. Вторая причина их расставания. Йорвет обещал, что если его брат умрет в тюрьме, то Роше тоже очень скоро отправится в мир иной следом. Но Киаран должен сидеть еще лет шесть не меньше - если бы он сбежал, то Роше об этом знал.

\- Возвращаемся. Высадим тебя по пути. – Вернон вышел из гаража, на ходу доставая телефон. Капитан был зол на себя, случилось именно то, чего он опасался больше всего: чертов Йорвет спутал ему мысли. Глупо, конечно, винить эльфа в своих ошибках, но его присутствие в этом деле выбивало Роше из колеи.

***

К приезду в офис, брата Йорвета уже пробили по всем базам. Он действительно вышел из тюрьмы пару месяцев назад, по какой-то реабилитационной программе. А вот почему Роше об этом никто не сообщил, это уже был другой вопрос.

Выхватив папку из рук Фенна, капитан направился в камеру, решив для начала навестить их свидетеля. Тут стоило поторопиться: допплер выглядел – в гроб краше крадут. Он был уже на грани ломки и Роше пришлось немного потрясти бедного торчка, чтобы заставить взглянуть на фото Киарана трезвым взглядом.

\- Похож, - кивнул допплер. – Капитан, а я вам говорил, почему я превращаюсь в опоссума?

\- Чтобы можно было прикинуться мертвым? – Предположил Роше, которого этот вопрос интересовал сейчас вообще меньше всего.

\- Не, просто они милыыые… - Улыбнулся допплер, явно впадая в полусознательное состояние.

\- Еще одна тайна этого дела раскрыта. Вызовите ему скорую.

Роше собрал фотографии обратно в папку. В одной из комнат для допросов его ждал Йорвет и в этот раз им придется встретиться лицом к лицу.


	5. Часть 5. Каждый охотник желает знать...

Роше вошел в комнату для допросов, оставив за дверьми возмущенных до глубины души Бьяннку, Фенна и Тринадцатого. Всю дорогу эта троица спорила, кто должен пойти вместе с капитаном допрашивать подозреваемого и все трое высказались исключительно некультурно, когда Роше сказал, что пойдет один. Но не зря он столько лет вбивал в своих людей понятие о субординации: возмущаться они могли, перечить всерьез – не посмели.

Так что в клетку к тигру Вернон зашел один.

\- Здравствуй, Йорвет. – На этот раз Роше не стал разыгрывать трюк с угнетающим молчанием.

\- Вернон Роше, собственной персоной. – Эльф сидел на стуле, закинув ногу за ногу, явно не испытывая особого дискомфорта. В его памяти наверняка хранились воспоминания о временах, когда арестованных эльфов содержали с куда меньшим удобством. Лет двести назад эльф бы уже висел на дыбе, но двести лет назад он бы и не дал себя схватить. – Шея не болит?

Роше едва удержал себя от того, чтобы прикоснутся к скрытым под высоким воротником синякам. Конечно, они болели, но кем бы он был, если бы позволял таким мелочам отвлекать себя? И без того хватало на что отвлечься: в комнате было довольно тепло и Йорвет скинул свою куртку, оставаясь в футболке с коротким рукавом. Ветвь нарисованного дерева оплетала его руку до самого локтя и Вернон невольно задержался на татуировке взглядом. Дерево раскинуло свои ветви почти по всей левой половине тела эльфа, Роше мог бы нарисовать его по памяти.

\- Перейдем к делу. – Роше открыл папку с делом Киарана и положил перед Йорветом. – Твоего брата вытащили из тюрьмы. Уверен, он сразу помчался к тебе. И уверен, ты снова выставил его щитом перед собой.

\- Как и в прошлый раз, Роше, голословные обвинения и никаких доказательств. – Йорвет слегка улыбнулся и погладил шрам на щеке.

\- Тут ты прав, - Вернон тоже улыбнулся. Достал сигареты и закурил одну, глядя на эльфа через сизый дымок. Йорвет хотел казаться невозмутимым, у него почти получалось, но его выдал короткий жадный взгляд на сигарету. Эльф чувствовал подвох, просчитывал ходы и хотел курить. – Угощайся.

Пачка сигарет проехалась по поверхности стола и ткнулась в ладонь Йорвета. Как животное. Плохие привычки похожи на домашних животных: люди тщательно выбирают их или получают под действием случая, подкармливают и любят зверя живущего у них под боком. Но если расценивать дурные привычки, как домашних животных, то курение - это собачонка средних размеров. А вот другая привычка Роше – Йорвет, - это целый гребанный тигр.

Эльф взял сигарету и Вернон щелкнул зажигалкой, давая ему прикурить.

\- У меня, правда, нет ни одной убедительной улики против тебя, Йорвет. Отпечатки пальцев, ДНК… Для этого ты слишком умный. – Роше снова улыбнулся, но совсем не весело. - Даже ночью, торопясь, вы с братом сделали все очень хорошо. Сложно было, Йорвет? Ночь, гроза, утопцы прут из реки. Вы совершили парочку ошибок, но в такой ситуации это простительно. Из свидетелей в лесу разве что какая-то белка. Впрочем, белки своих не сдают, да?

\- Если у тебя ничего нет, плоскоухий, то я пойду. – Йорвет демонстративно неторопливо потянулся и снял свою куртку со спинки стула.

\- А вот опоссумы могут и настучать.

\- Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь, Роше? – Преувеличенно обеспокоенно поинтересовался эльф, поднимаясь на ноги и просовывая руку в рукав. – Пойди выспись, свои извинения можешь принести мне завтра.

\- Сядь. – Коротко приказал Роше. Собственный голос колючим комом прокатился по больному горлу. – Сядь, Йорвет.

Эльф какое-то время сверлил капитана взглядом, но все же сел. С видом, что делает ему одолжение.

\- У меня есть свидетель, Йорвет. Который видел твоего брата. Видел стрелы. Тебя он, конечно, не видел. И я уверен, твой брат, когда мы его возьмем, тоже ни слова о тебе не скажет - как всегда. Киарану не впервой сидеть за тебя.

На этот раз взгляд Йорвета вспыхнул ярко, на секунду Роше даже показалось, что сейчас он бросится и в этот раз все-таки придушит его. Потом его сразу же пристрелит Бьянка и история будет как в одном из дурацких сериалов, снятых по сценарию мастера Лютика.

Впрочем, адское пламя в глазу Йорвета почти сразу погасло. Эльф снова закинул ногу за ногу и потянулся к сигаретам. Роше тоже закурил вторую. Раньше, во Флотзаме, он курил куда больше.

Вместе с Йорветом, стоя на балконе зачуханной квартирки, слишком тесном для двоих, выкуривая сигарету за сигаретой, разговаривая так же, как сейчас. Разговоры могли закончится сексом, могли скандалом - тогда Роше казалось, что между ним и эльфом все было непросто.

Ха, вот сейчас было непросто.

\- Я пытаюсь тебе помочь, Йорвет. И твоему брату.

\- Как мило, - Йорвет снова прикоснулся к своему лицу, поглаживая шрам под платком. Роше хотелось бы, чтобы он стянул чертовы тряпку и показал свое лицо полностью, но требовать этого он не мог. – Чего ты хочешь?

\- Скажи своему брату, чтобы сдался. Лучше пусть сделает это сейчас, до того, как наверху получится протащить закон о равномерности наказания, по которому твой брат сядет лет на триста.

Йорвет молчал, глядя в какую-то точку над левым плечом Вернона, сигарета дымилась, зажатая в его пальцах. Молчание начинало затягиваться, Роше уже начало казаться, что ответа он так и не добьется, но эльф затушил сигарету и все же соизволил открыть рот:

\- Помнишь Эльфские сады во Флотзаме? Там, где росли Розы Памяти.

Роше осторожно кивнул, еще не зная, к чему эльф начал этот разговор. Сейчас возьмет и ляпнет на камеру, как хорошо они с Роше развлекались в эльфских катакомбах под этими самыми садами. Пускай даже они правда проводили время совсем не плохо… И занимаясь сексом, и гонясь друг за другом с оружием в руках.

\- Единственное хорошее место во всем Флотзаме, я скучаю по нему. Хотел бы я снова там оказаться. – Йорвет не сказал «с тобой» и Роше был ему за это всем сердцем благодарен.

\- Йорвет…

\- Мне больше нечего сказать. Отпусти меня или обвини. – Эльф вытащил еще одну сигарету из пачки, но зажигалку просить не стал, просто крутил ее в пальцах, по-прежнему рассматривая что-то за левым плечом Роше. Будто бы в темном углу комнаты для допросов скрывались лабиринты его памяти.

Роше поморщился, но он слишком хорошо знал Йорвета, знал этот взгляд и понял – допросу конец. Теперь эльф уже ничего не скажет, даже если применить более агрессивные методы. Молча собрав свои бумаги, Вернон поднялся со своего места. Эльф подтолкнул к нему уже порядком опустевшую пачку, но Роше только качнул головой:

\- Оставь себе.

 

***

 

\- Что дальше, капитан? – Немного нервно поинтересовался Тринадцатый. Он снова почесывал свою татуировку, как делал всегда, когда в голове у него было больше слов, чем можно было высказывать вслух.

– Отпустите, - все трое детективов одновременно открыли рты, - и повисните у него на хвосте. Йорвет не вернется в свой дом в заповеднике: это логово больше для него не безопасно и я хочу знать, куда он подастся.

Роше глянул на циферблат наручных часов, с иронией отмечая, что их с Йорветом разговор закончился ровно за десять минут до начала совещания у Фольтеста. Воистину, они как два актера, по часам разыгрывающие какую-то безумную пьесу.

\- Мне пора, развлекайтесь.

 

***

 

У Фольтеста его ждала уже знакомая компания: Велерад склонился над какими-то документами, брезгливы выпятив нижнюю губу, Трисс с энтузиазмом рассказывала Фольтесту о завтрашних дебатах Хенсельта и Саскии, но улыбка девушки показалась Роше усталой и какой-то напряженной. Наверное, Геральт все еще бегает по заповеднику за утопцами, не вспоминая, что нужно хоть иногда звонить любимой женщине.

\- Садись, - Фольтест кивнул Вернону на привычное место, - и докладывай.

По голосу шефа Вернон понял, что тот уже в курсе всех деталей, но дает ему возможность официально высказаться. Нетипично для Фольтеста. Либо шеф играл в какую-то игру из тех, в которые обычно не играет с самыми верными людьми, либо был зол и старался это скрыть.

Роше коротко, приводя одни только факты, доложил о деле. Он старался удерживаться от субъективных суждений, но, видимо, переборщил с сухостью в голосе. Даже Велерад оторвался от своих бумаг и посмотрел на Вернона с удивлением, почти без привычного осуждения.

\- Так Йорвет - убийца, или нет? – Осторожно спросила Трисс.

\- Да.

\- Но ты его отпустил?

\- А ты хотела, чтобы задержал? Чтобы он попросил адвоката, а через пять минут давал интервью о расовой дискриминации? Давно не оправдывалась перед газетчиками, Меригольд?

Во взгляде Трисс было четко написано, что она считает Вернона мудаком, и в кабинете повисло молчание. Фольтест тоже молчал, постукивая пальцами по гладкой поверхности столешницы.

\- Если позволите, - наконец-то открыл рот Велерад, - не знаю уж, в чем причина дурного настроения нашего капитана, но разве все так плохо? – Заместитель попытался изобразить на жирном лице приветливую улыбку. Получилась только обычная злорадная гримаса. – Есть подозреваемый, есть свидетель, есть ниточки, за которые можно потянуть. И у Роше даже появился шанс отомстить за тот позор четырехлетней давности. Или снова опозориться.

Роше пришлось сжать пальцы в кулак так крепко, чтобы промолчать, что короткие ногти впились в кожу. Велерад был в курсе почти всего, что произошло во Флотзаме четыре года назад. И редко упускал возможность проехаться по Роше. По его компетенции. По его ориентации.

\- Велерад! – Фольтест слегка повысил голос. – Трисс. Думаю, на сегодня мы закончили. Завтра жду вас обоих после обеда.

Велерад быстро собрал свои бумаги и повел недоумевающую Трисс к выходу, галантно распахнув перед девушкой дверь. Заместитель Фрольтеста даже не скрывал свое хорошее настроение: ему удалось куснуть Роше, а тому нечем было ответить.

Фольтест поднялся со своего места и подошел к Вернону. Тяжелая рука легла на затылок Роше, заставляя его слегка повернутся к Фольтесту. Шеф щелкнул языком, оценивая синяк на скуле, и направился к бару.

\- Выпьешь что-нибудь?

\- Я лучше кофе, хочу сегодня еще поработать.

\- Я отпустил секретаршу, так что или пей бренди, или не выеживайся. – Фольтест налил себе бренди на два пальца и вернулся обратно в свое кресло. Ослабил галстук, глядя на Вернона с каким-то странным выражением. – Не куксись. Ты знаешь Велерада, он любит куснуть тебя, но мы все в одной лодке и у тебя будет шанс укусить его в ответ.

Роше кивнул и вытащил из пиджака телефон, кладя его на стол. Йорвета уже должны отпустить на все четыре стороны - значит, надо ждать звонка от ребят.

\- Не понимаю тебя, Вернон. Вроде ты нормальный мужик. Я так надеялся, что у вас с Бригидой что-то выйдет, но стоило на горизонте замаячить этому гребанному эльфу и ты тут же… - Фольтес изобразил какой-то жест рукой, видимо, призванный воплотить в себе метаморфозы Вернона Роше при встрече с Йорветом. – Ждешь звонка?

\- Ага, отправил своих дуболомов следить за Йорветом.

\- Без шансов. – Фольтест допил свой бренди. – Этот лис разделается с ними в два счета.

\- Пусть хотя бы попробуют. – Роше пожал плечами, и в ту же секунду телефон зазвонил. На экране высветилась имя абонента, всего два символа: единица и тройка. Роше ответил на звонок, выслушал сбивчивый и злой доклад Тринадцатого, приказал ему и Фенну ехать домой. – Мне пора.

\- Иди. Не влипай в неприятности. – Фольтест покрутил в руках бокал, размазывая по его стенкам янтарные капли. – И, кстати, Мария-Луиза приглашает тебя на обед в субботу. Приходи, Анаис и Буси будут счастливы.

Роше сильно сомневался в желании супруги шефа видеть его на семейном обеде, но кивнул, соглашаясь. Он понимал, что для Фольтеста это некий способ выразить свою заботу о Верноне. Жест поддержки. Но Роше не чувствовал, что ему нужна забота или поддержка. Он чувствовал себя нормально. Просто – злым.

 

***

 

Вернувшись к себе в кабинет, Роше открыл протокол допроса Йорвета. Где-то в его словах наверняка была подсказка. Вернон перечитывал протокол, раз за разом цепляясь взглядом за слова про Сады памяти. Почему Йорвет про них вспомнил? Да, они бывали в этом месте, занимались сексом в эльфских катакомбах, но почему именно Сады памяти пришли эльфу в голову?

Роше отложил в сторону бумаги и придвинул к себе ноутбук. Беглый поиск ни к чему его не привел: обычные статьи про древний образец эльфкой архитектуры, много фотографий влюбленных парочек, которые слетались на романтическое место, как мухи на мед. В последние пару лет администрация Флотзама нашла деньги на реконструкцию памятника и привела Сад памяти в привлекательный для туристов вид. Эльфские подземелья тоже собирались реконструировать, но пока только на словах.

Помимо этого Роше нашел упоминания о Розах Памяти, но ничего, кроме маленькой кофейни с таким названием, не показалось ему интересным. Кофейня располагалась в Дол Блатанне, а Йорвет точно не станет искать там приюта.

Вернон сходил на кухню, заварить себе кофе. Обычно он просил об этой услуге Бьянку или кого-то из секретарей, но сейчас офис был пуст. Не удивительно: после одиннадцати вечера даже самые стойкие расползались по домам или барам.

Вернувшись к своему компьютеру, Роше продолжил поиски, но на этот раз в полицейских архивах. Его интересовали дела Йорвета и других подобных ему активистов борьбы за права нелюдей. Тех из них, кто верил, что для достижения мира нужны не только добрые слова, но и пули. Таких в Вызиме было немало, но большинство из них обитали в пределах городской тюрьмы.

Долгое время ничего толкового он не находил, но в какой-то момент задержался на фотографии с ареста Яевинна. Фото было двадцатилетней давности; Яевинн уже успел отсидеть, выйти и обнести какой-то банк, а также скрыться от рук правосудия, но главное было не это. Фотограф поймал кадр, когда закованного в наручники эльфа выводили из здания, в окне которого неоном горела фиолетовая роза. Никаких названий и вывесок, просто фиолетовая роза в окне, выложенная неоном достаточно талантливо, чтобы не путать ее с капустой.

Теория была надуманной. Притянутой за уши. И опасной. Даже если Роше не ошибся и там, правда, притон для агрессивно настроенных борцов за свободу, соваться туда в одиночку уже достаточно самоубийственная идея.

Но присмотреться к интересному месту надо, и они не могут нагрянуть туда всей толпой. Даже вдвоем с Бьянкой это будет достаточно подозрительно.

Хмыкнув, Роше поднял материалы об аресте Яевинна, уточняя адрес. Самый центр бедного эльфского квартала. Если увидят там человека в костюме, то даже не спросят, кто он и откуда, сразу ограбят. Впрочем, Вернон не какой-то мажор в поисках острых ощущений, он сам кого хочешь напугает и в расход отправит.

В одном из шкафов кабинета у Роше хранилась запасная одежда, на разные случаи жизни: от делового костюма с белоснежной рубашкой до толстовки с камуфляжными штанами. Толстовка раньше была с нашивкой «Синих полосок» - футбольной команды полицейского управления, - но нашивку Роше давно содрал, и теперь это была просто серо-синяя кофта с капюшоном. Вполне подходящая для ночной прогулки по не самому благопристойному району.

На проходной переодетого Роше окинули удивленным взглядом, но дежурный не сказал ни слова о его внешнем виде, только кивнул и пожелал удачи. Машина Вернона тоже была слишком хороша для эльфского района, пришлось оставить ее на заброшенной стройке за несколько улиц от нужного места. Местечко было уединенным, но легко узнаваемым по большому, хоть и плохо отпечатанному, плакату на воротах, призывающим поддержать Саскию в завтрашних дебатах. Мимо ходом Роше отметил, что дебаты будут касаться того самого заповедника, вот же несчастливое место… Убедившись, что машину не видно с улицы, Вернон натянул капюшон и двинулся вглубь паутины улиц бывшего эльфского гетто.

Перевоплощаться - это не только сменить шмотки, Вернон изменил свою манеру держаться и походку. Теперь он шел так, как ходят мелкие бандиты забредшие в чужой район – сковано и нагло одновременно. Роше старался держаться в стороне от широких улиц, обходил мелкие группки проституток и их сутенеров. В одном из переулков за ним увязалась парочка краснолюдов, видимо, в надежде на легкую наживку. Но Роше легко сбросил этот хвост, еще немного пропетлял по улочкам и вышел к нужному месту.

Неказистое здание без вывески, но с пурпурной розой в окне. Затаившись в тенях, Роше какое-то время наблюдал, но никто не входил в здание и не выходил из него. За рифлеными стеклами окон виделось какое-то движение, не слишком активное, вялое. Музыки тоже слышно не было.

В окне второго этажа Роше мелькнула чья-то фигура, будто кто-то стоял возле окна, наблюдая за ним, а потом плавно отошел назад. Это точно не было игрой воображения; Роше решительно пересек улицу, потянул на себя массивную металлическую дверь и вошел в темное, прокуренное помещение. Вторую руку он держал на пистолете, готовясь открыть огонь, если возникнет хоть намек на опасность.

Опасность местные посетители явно представляли, но на Роше никто особо и не обернулся. Это правда оказалось что-то вроде бара, довольно грязного и убогого даже по меркам этого района. И контингент тут был грязный и убогий, явно бандитского вида. В зале сидело всего с десяток посетителей: двое эльфов за дальнем столом, четверка режущихся в гвинт краснолюдов, несколько низушков и, как ни странно, человек. Лысый и носатый, с крупными чертами лица и тяжелым взглядом, он показался Роше знакомым. Он улыбнулся Вернону, как старому знакомому, хотя капитану так и не удалось вспомнить этого человека.  
Йорвета видно не было.

Роше прошел через зал и присел за стойку, заказав себе пива. Эльф-бармен посмотрел на него немного презрительно, но пива налил. Правда, Роше все равно следил, чтобы он туда не плюнул. Взяв свой бокал, Вернон начал рассматривать бар в стеклянной стене позади бармена. Никаких особых перемен в зале не произошло, только человек куда-то исчез. Едва Роше призадумался, когда тот успел выйти, как человек тут же опустился на соседний табурет. Это было настолько неожиданно, что капитан едва не вздрогнул. Он точно не видел шедшего за ним мужика, и не уследил за его отражением в стеклянной стене.

\- Вечер добрый, милсдарь… - Мужчина замолчал, явно рассчитывая, что Роше назовет свое имя, но тот промолчал. – Позвольте представится - Гюнтер О’Дим.

\- И что вам нужно, милсдарь О’Дим? – Немного скептично поинтересовался Вернон. Опасности он не чувствовал, но все же что-то его настораживало. Кроме того, он был удивлен, что Йорвет использовал в качестве посланника человека. Если, конечно, этот мужик посланник.

\- О, быть может автограф? - О’Дим воровато глянул на бармена, меланхолично протирающего бокалы в дальнем конце стойке, и наклонился к Вернону, доверительно сообщив: – Я сразу вас узнал. Нет-нет, не хватайтесь за оружие, капитан, от меня вам опасности не будет.

Если бы Роше давали монетку каждый раз, когда он слышал подобные слова, а потом пригибался от свистящих над головой пуль, он бы уже вышел на пенсию и купил себе личный остров. Поэтому Вернон развернулся к собеседнику лицом и вытащил из-за пояса пистолет, держа его так, чтобы из зала было не видно. Вороненое дуло смотрело О’Диму в живот.

\- Кто ты такой?

\- Скромный бизнесмен. Мое дело – зеркала, но настоящее увлечение - это городской фольклор. И вы, капитан Роше, один из моих любимых героев. – Голос О’Дима был тихим, но он не шептал. В зале на них никто не смотрел, даже бармен будто впал в оцепенение, продолжая натирать один и тот же бокал. – Ваша стремительная карьера, неуступчивость и неподдельная вера идее! Война с махакамскими преступными кланами и флотзамский эпизод, а сейчас вот это новое дело об убийстве в заповеднике.

О’Дим заливался соловьем, а Роше хотел ему врезать, но почему-то сидел на месте и зачарованно смотрел в его глаза, продолжая сжимать пистолет вспотевшей ладонью.

\- Мое восхищение вашей личностью, - Гюнтер пару раз хлопнул в ладоши. – Вы – скала в океане темной жизни этого города. Но знаете, что восхищает меня больше историй про правосудие? Истории про любовь!

Темные глаза поймали взгляд Роше и Гюнтер О’Дим чуть насмешливо усмехнулся.

\- И я просто ненавижу, когда такие истории заканчиваются трагично. Но, как говорится, аmantes sunt amentes*. И тем более жалко будет, когда вас убьет эльф, которому вовсе не место в этой истории.

Роше показалось, что черты его так называемого собеседника немного расплылись, а потом О’Дим толкнул его в грудь и Вернон начал заваливаться на спину вместе с табуретом. Уже в полете он сориентировался и повернулся на бок. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть в дверях лицо хорошо ему знакомого эльфа. Лицо было искаженно злостью, а пистолет в руках остроухого выплевывал огонь. Все было как в замедленной съемке, пули просвистели, пронзив воздух в том месте, где только что сидел Роше и врезались в зеркальную стену. Грохот разбиваемого стекла и лопающихся бутылок запустил время с обычной скоростью, но Роше успел откатиться в сторону, прячась от выстрелов за одним из диванов.

\- Сдавайтесь, капитан. – Высокопарным тоном предложил Яевинн, на что Роше ответил несколькими выстрелами и тут же перекатился на другое место. Куда в суматохе делся Гюнтер О’Дим, он не увидел, но имя это на будущее запомнил, сейчас была проблема посерьезней. Неудивительно, что собираясь на предполагаемую базу террористов, Роше встретил… Террориста. Удивительно только, что Яевинн открыл огонь внезапно - обычно он предпочитал что-то более продуманное. Хотя неприятное, наверное, зрелище – полицейская шишка в твоем любимом баре. Тут можно и с катушек слететь, а Яевинн, хоть мог быть последовательным и разумным, был тем еще ебанутым психом.

\- Я ищу Йорвета! – Крикнул Вернон и пригнул голову, когда обивку дивана вспороли пули, лишь на несколько сантиметров разойдясь с головой самого Роше.

\- А найдешь лишь смерть. – В своей обычной возвышенной манере ответил Яевинн.

Это уже начинало порядком надоедать, но ввязываться в долгую перестрелку смысла не было. Шанс, что полиция заедет в этот район, был мизерным, а вот у Яевинна вполне могли найтись друзья. Осмотревшись, Роше решил, что его лучший шанс – лестница на второй этаж. Со второго этажа можно будет выскочить на пожарную лестницу и оттуда уже сбежать. А утром вернутся с подкреплением, и разнести это место к чертям.

Несколько раз выстрелив в сторону Яевинна, Роше рванул к лестнице. Старые деревянные ступени загрохотали под ногами; на лестнице было темно настолько, что Вернон не видел дальше своего носа. Только этим, и тем, что последняя ступенька была чуть выше, чем все остальные, он мог впоследствии оправдать свое позорное падение. В падении Вернон приложился обо что-то лбом и на секунду вырубился, слыша со стороны лестницы легкие эльфские шаги.

В себя его привел свет и голоса, ругающиеся на незнакомом ему диалекте Старшей речи. Или знакомом, но в ушах слишком звенело, чтобы четко понимать слова. Роше попытался сесть и его тут же подхватили за плечо, помогая подняться на ноги.

Вернону понадобилось пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить имя помогающего ему эльфа. Седрик. Был их информатором во Флотзаме, но хлеб свой едва отрабатывал по причине сильного пристрастия к спиртному. Честно говоря, Роше был уверен, что он благополучно захлебнется своей блевотной рано или поздно, и просто выкинул его из головы, после их с Фольтестом возвращения в Вызиму. И все же это был точно Седрик - забыть эти печальные пропитые глаза было просто невозможно.

\- Помните меня, капитан Роше? – Улыбнулся эльф и нервно облизнул сухие губы.

\- Перебрался в Вызиму, Седрик? Выглядишь лучше… - Губы говорили, но сознание Роше было больше сосредоточенно на его пистолете, выпавшем из руки и отлетевшем в угол, и Яевинне, который смотрел на Вернона, как бык на красную тряпку.

\- Встречи анонимных алкоголиков неплохо помогают. – Кашлянул Седрик и, наклонившись, подобрал пистолет Роше. Капитан напрягся, когда в руках эльфа оказалось оружие, но Седрик просто вернул его Вернону. Яевинн при этом задышал чаще и вообще выглядел крайне разозленным, но в драку больше не бросался. Хотелось бы верить, что любителя грабить банки охватил приступ человеколюбия, но Роше прекратил верить в сказки еще в нежном пятилетнем возрасте.

\- Йорвет здесь?

Седрик кивнул и поманил его за собой. Яевинн тоже пошел следом и в комнату к Йорвету они вломились все втроем. Небольшое помещение когда-то должно было быть офисом, но сейчас его переделали под жилую комнату, маленькую и неуютную. Из окон открывался отличный вид на то место, где скрывался в тенях Вернон, прежде чем зайти в бар. Свет в комнате не горел и Роше пришлось подождать, пока его глаза привыкнут к полумраку. Только тогда он разглядел сидящего за столом с остатками ужина Йорвета. Киаран тоже был здесь; стоял, облокотившись о стену, и прожигал Вернона ненавидящим взглядом.

\- У нас тут прямо встреча старых друзей, - саркастично хмыкнул Роше, скрещивая руки на груди. – Кто-нибудь хочет вспомнить забавную историю из прошлого?

\- Зачем ты позвал его, брат?

\- Да! – Вмешался Яевинн. – На нем кровь наших братьев.

\- А на тебе сейчас будут остатки вишневого пирога. – Судя по голосу Йорвета, он был зол, как бес во время гона. - A d’yeabl aep arse! Яевинн, зачем ты начал стрелять?

\- Но он…

\- Спасибо за помощь, брат. – Йорвет поднялся со своего места и подошел к Яевинну, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Яевинн горделиво вздернул подбородок, но все же промолчал и вышел. Седрик пошел за ним следом.

\- А ты не умеешь появляться тихо, верно? – Это было уже обращено к Роше.

\- Ты меня знаешь – если бы я стрелял первым, твоего драгоценного брата Aen Seidhe отсюда бы выносили ногами вперед. Но первым начал стрелять Яевинн.

\- Как же ты выжил-то, гнида? – Поинтересовался Киаран, презрительно скривившись.

\- Я… - Вернон потер лоб, только сейчас поняв, что его столкновение с дверью не прошло бесследно. Ссадина уже кровоточила, но шишка вроде не наливалась. Видимо, из-за удара головой недавние воспоминания немного поплыли. Он четко помнил, как зашел в бар, а следом короткую перестрелку, но до нее… Вроде как к нему подошел какой-то мужик. Кажется, они разговаривали.

\- Долго объяснять. – Отговориться было легче, и Роше решил вернуться к делу: - Киаран, я тебя арестовываю. Сдайся добровольно, не усложняй.

Тащить за собой металлические наручники Роше не мог, но у него были при себе пластмассовые, вшитые в один из внутренних карманов толстовки. Вернон вытащил их, и Киарана всего передернуло. Он бы, наверное, полез в драку, если бы Йорвет не удержал его, схватив за ворот куртки. Эльфы посмотрели друг на друга, похожие и совершенно разные одновременно, и Киаран отступил.

\- Вы, остроухие, выглядите, как парочка заговорщиков. – Хмыкнул Вернон, крутя на пальце свои пластмассовые наручники.

\- У меня есть кое-что, что тебя заинтересует, - начал Йорвет, все еще сжимая плечо брата. - И я продам тебе информацию, в обмен на…

\- В обмен на что? – подтолкнул его Роше, уже отлично понимая, что тот попросит.

\- Киаран не может вернуться в тюрьму, Вернон.

\- Но ведь он и не убивал, да, Йорвет? Как всегда был твоим щитом, а потом что-то пошло не так и ты убил тех восьмерых, а брат просто помог тебе прибраться. – Роше дернул краем губ. Не то, чтобы он горел желанием видеть Йорвета за решеткой, но вечная его изворотливость заставляла живущего в душе Вернона копа беситься. – У тебя ничего нет, Йорвет. Ты просто не можешь ответить за свои поступки по закону и вечно вместо себя кого-то подкладываешь.

Киаран снова рванулся вперед, Роше не понял, хочет он сказать что-то или просто плюнуть ему в лицо, но на всякий случай чуть отступил. Йорвет крепче сжал ворот одежды брата, удерживая его на месте. Эльф казался совершенно спокойным, слова Вернона отлетели от него, как горошины от стены.

\- Киаран, подожди вместе с Седриком.

Йорвет отпустил брата, переложив руку ему на плечо и слегка подталкивая к выходу. Тому явно не хотелось оставлять Йорвета наедине с проклятым дхойне. Роше тоже такой расклад не устраивал.

\- Никуда он не пойдет! Киаран, как я уже сказал, ты арестован.

\- Я клянусь тебе, Роше, если через десять минут выйдешь отсюда, решив, что моя информация ничего не стоит, то Киаран сдастся. – В голосе Йорвета начали проскальзывать раздраженные нотки, его явно начинала бесить твердолобая упертость Роше, но он пока держал себя в руках.

\- А если не решу, меня отсюда ногами вперед вынесут? – Вернон тоже не собирался сдаваться так легко.

\- Плоскоухий, я бы не звал тебя, если бы собирался убить! – Йорвет снова подтолкнул Киарана к выходу и на этот раз Роше не стал возражать. Хрен с ним, все равно его ищет вся полиция города, даже если сбежит – найдут.

После ухода Киарана, Йорвет отошел к окну и замер в полуобороте к своему собеседнику. Роше видел его четкий, красивый профиль на фоне черно-рыжих, грязных городских небес и невольно сглотнул. Не стоило позволять Киарану уходить, им с Йорветом нельзя оставаться наедине. Он кашлянул, прочищая горло и привлекая внимания эльфа:

\- Время идет.

Йорвет стянул свой платок и повернулся к нему, явив свое лицо полностью. Для Вернона это всегда было так, будто правая и левая половины лица эльфа отражали две разные грани Йорвета.

Одну Роше любил, вторую ненавидел, но постоянно путал, к какой он испытывает какие чувства. Йорвет был одновременно и всем, что Роше ненавидел, и всем, что обожал.

\- Да, время идет. – Согласился Йорвет, проводя рукой по лицу. – Время идет, а ничего не меняется. Небо вверху, земля внизу, эльфов презирают, а Вызима – кость в горле Нильфгаарда. Как бы это ни обозвали, все знают, что ваш «вассалитет» почти что пустой звук. Что нужен только достаточно сильный и решительный лидер, чтобы разорвать договор.

\- Фольтест. – Холодея, прохрипел Роше.

\- Демавенд, - губы Йорвета тронула слабая улыбка. – Да, я знаю, что он мертв. Погиб, а вернее был убит на своей яхте некоторое время назад. Не смотри на меня так, Роше, ты не мог не подозревать, что это был не просто несчастный случай? Нильфгаард убрал старого хитреца, но на сегодняшней арене и без него хватает проблем. И сейчас я говорю не только о твоем обожаемом Фольтесте. Хенсельт и Радовит тоже станут их мишенями.

\- Интересная байка, - кивнул совладавший со своим голосом Вернон. – Вот только что-то наподобие и я сам могу насочинять - без доказательств она не стоит потраченного времени.

\- Они есть. Я могу назвать тебе имя исполнителя – Лето. Он ведьмак. – Эльф поднял руку, требуя не прерывать его, и протянул Роше какую-то бумагу. – И у меня есть это.

Вернон вырвал бумагу из рук Йорвета, вчитываясь в нее с выражением полного скепсиса на лице. Которое исчезло секунд через десять, когда смысл прочитанного начал в полной мере доходить до него. Бумага была имперской амнистией и гарантировала неприкосновенность и имперское прощение убийце ниже обозначенного… Вернона Роше.

\- Это…

\- Это привезли мне те восьмеро из заповедника. В таком свете их убийство уже не кажется тебе таким ужасным преступлением, верно? Имя в документ не вписано, но печати подлинные. Я сказал Лето, что убью тебя сегодня. Он был удивлен, что я не сделал это тогда, когда ты вернулся в заповедник, помнишь? – Йорвет снова провел рукой по лицу. - Cuach aep arse, Роше зачем ты вообще поперся туда?! Лето шел за тобой по лесу, и мне стоило больших усилий уговорить его не убивать тебя прямо там.

Роше вспомнил ощущение злого змеиного взгляда, преследовавшего его в лесу. Чтобы он тогда смог противопоставить ведьмаку? Разве что полную обойму и удачу.

\- У меня есть несколько вопросов. – Вернон осторожно сложил драгоценный документ, который при должном умении мог превратиться в отличный козырь для Фольтеста. – Первый: почему ты все-таки отказался? Второй: ты только что назвал немало имен, Йорвет, но одного я таки и не услышал – Саския. Только не ври, что она не имеет к этому отношения.

Какое-то время Йорвет молча разглядывал его, не шевелясь и даже не моргая. Под его зеленым взглядом у Вернона побежали мурашки по спине и волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Кровь прилила к члену. Роше давно уже перестал пытаться понять, почему Йорвет так на него действует.

\- Мне нечего тебе ответить на второй вопрос, а на счет первого, - Йорвет наконец-то улыбнулся, привычно насмешливо, и слегка закусил губу, - когда я решу убить тебя, - понадобилось всего три широких шага, чтобы преодолеть расстояние между ними, - сделаю это так и тогда, когда захочу, а не по указке какого-то ебанного нильфа.

Первое касание губ было осторожным, но Вернон сам поддался навстречу, углубляя поцелуй. Руки Йорвета сразу же полезли к Роше под одежду и обожгли прикосновением ледяных пальцев. Эльф как с цепи сорвался, напирая и пытаясь укусить Роше за нижнюю губу.

\- Снимай свою гребаную одежду, - хрипло выдохнул Вернон между поцелуями. Йорвет утвердительно кивнул в ответ, но даже не подумал послушаться, вместо этого потянув Роше к дивану и толкнув на подушки.

– Это ты так занимаешь остаток тех десяти минут? - Вернон сам начал раздеваться, снимая с себя толстовку. Йорвет помог ему, заставляя Роше поднять руки вверх, одновременно стягивая с него и футболку.

\- Вернон, у тебя там арсенал спрятан? – Йорвет слегка встряхнул кофту, оценивая вес вшитого в подкладку оружия. – И нет, дело не в остатке тех десяти минут. Если, конечно, ты не настолько рад меня видеть, что справишься за две.

Йорвет тоже начал раздеваться, скидывая одежду прямо на пол. Ее было предостаточно: эльф любил нацепить на себя максимум шмотья - давняя привычка из тех времен, когда ему приходилось убегать от преследований, имея при себе только то, что было на нем. Тусклый свет уличного фонаря просачивался в комнату, освещая татуировку, занявшую левую половину тела Йорвета.

\- Блядь…

Ругательство прозвучало как-то обреченно, Роше даже не сразу понял, что это он сказал. Йорвет действовал на него как доза фисштеха: ощущение, что тебя ударили по голове, вырубив ту часть мозга, которая отвечает за беспокойство. Вернон притянул полуголого эльфа к себе на колени, начиная целовать и покусывать покрытую рисунком кожу.

В прошлый раз все случилось слишком быстро, Вернону хотелось растянуть удовольствие, но Йорвет снова начал торопиться, будто ему шило в заднице сидеть спокойно не давало. Эльф быстро избавился от остатков своей одежды, его член уже крепко стоял и Роше провел рукой по длинному херу, приласкав головку и надавив ногтем на уретру. Йорвет тихо зашипел и оттолкнул чужую руку.

\- Приподнимись.

\- Меня всегда поражало твое умение раздевать мужиков, остроухий, - не смог не подколоть Вернон, приподнимая бедра и давая эльфу стянуть с него штаны.

\- Дхойне… - Йорвет присел перед Роше на колени и обхватил губами его член. Провел по нему губами, не беря в рот, а только придерживая ствол рукой, так чтобы головка скользнула по шраму на его лице и ткнулась в пустую глазницу. – Когда-нибудь зашью тебе рот.

Роше смог только простонать в ответ, эльф наконец-то взял его член в рот полностью, начиная посасывать головку. Он даже позволил Вернону положить руку к себе на затылок, давая пару минут агрессивно трахать себя в рот. Для Роше всегда оставалась тайной, как гордость Aen Seidhe уживалась в Йорвете с желанием быть выебанным в рот Верноном Роше. Наверное, так же, как Роше хотел сейчас Йорвета.

Эльф отстранился, переводя сорванное дыхание. Облизнул припухшие губы и пересел на колени к Роше. Знал, что Вернон не поклонник поцелуев сразу после минета, поэтому даже не попытался к нему с ними лезть. И, похоже, удивился, когда Роше сам его поцеловал.

\- Caemm a me. – Роше знал, что его Старшая речь ужасна, Йорвет не уставал напоминать ему об этом, но сейчас он не стал отпускать ядовитых комментариев, хотя наверняка хотел, судя по улыбке.

Руки Йорвета легли Роше на плечи, поглаживая только начавшие желтеть синяки - последствия их предыдущей ночи. Сегодня эльф был на удивление благодушен, не пытался ни придушить Вернона, ни отхватить от него кусок. Даже когда пальцы Роше, едва смоченные в слюне и смазке, собранной с члена, коснулись дырки Йорвета, эльф только сжал пальцы чуть сильнее, переживая первые, не самые приятные прикосновения.

У Роше не было сил долго готовить задницу эльфа к сексу, хоть тот и весьма забавно реагировал на это. От траха пальцами Йорвета всегда будто немного вело, он становился уступчивым, кусал губы еще сильнее обычного, а на лице у него появлялось забавное умоляющее выражение. Роше определенно нравилось, когда кто-то вроде Йорвета о чем-то его умолял.

\- Выебать тебя?

Роше слегка надавил пальцами, и эльф тихо застонал, выгибаясь дугой и подставляя под поцелуи шею. Он уже сам двигал бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы, что могло быть истолковано, как откровенная мольба, но Вернону хотелось услышать.

\- Хочешь этого?

\- Ты не мог бы просто заткнуться нахер и вставить мне? Пожалуйста. – Прохрипел Йорвет, выгибаясь от очередного движения пальцев.

\- Сойдет, - Роше тихо рассмеялся, решив, что на сегодня хватит и такого. Если все это безумие продолжится, и его не угрохают сратые наемные убийцы-ведьмаки-нильфы, он еще заставит эльфа просить.

Йорвету пришлось помочь ему: пока Роше поддерживал эльфа под ягодицы, он сам направил головку члена в себя. И медленно на него опустился, заставив их обоих застонать в голос. Задница у эльфа была узкой, мышцы крепко сжимали член и удовольствие от такого секса могли получить разве что два ебанутых на всю голову психа, с фиксацией друг на друге. По мнению Роше все было идеально. Ему даже воспоминание о том, что эльф еще пару недель назад потрахивал какую-то дамочку не испортило настроения.

Трахаться в такой позе было не очень удобно, Вернону приходилось поддерживать Йорвета и дрочить ему, пока эльф двигался на его члене. Комната была наполнена хриплыми стонами, скрипом дивана и звуком шлепков кожи о кожу, когда Йорвет полностью насаживался на член, опускаясь ягодицами на бедра Роше.

Они трахались так, пока Роше не надоело его относительное бездействие, и он повалил эльфа спиной на диван. Йорвет закинул одну ногу на спинку, открываясь навстречу, так что был виден покрасневший приоткрытый анус, сжимающийся и снова открывающийся в такт сбитому дыханию эльфа.

Роше притянул любовника ближе и Йорвет недовольно зашипел, будучи явно не восторге от прикосновения обивки дивана к ягодицам. Почему-то это заставило Вернона довольно заулыбаться.

\- Не лыбся, чертов дхойне. – Проворчал эльф, пихая Роше ступней. – Просто продолжи уже.

В такой позе входить было гораздо легче, член проскользнул внутрь уже растраханой задницы и Вернон начал двигаться, сначала размеренно, пытаясь держать темп, но очень быстро сорвался. Он трахал Йорвета, куда лучше контролируя свои движения, чем когда тот сидел на нем верхом, и это заводило. Контроль и его потеря, это именно то, что заводило Роше. И Йорвет давал ему это сполна.

Кончили они почти одновременно: сначала Йорвет, с каким-то болезненным всхлипом, от которого у Роше все сжалось внутри, затем сам Вернон, вгоняя член поглубже и почти падая сверху.

После секса разговаривать не хотелось. Не то чтобы Роше не было что сказать, но он предпочитал переживать такие моменты молча. Слов, если они и были, всегда было недостаточно, и они могли разрушить это странное равновесие, возникающее между ним и эльфом. В молчании было как-то уютнее. К тому же, эта комнатушка над баром чем-то напоминала Роше его логово во Флотзаме. Тогда он ненавидел то место и тот город, а сейчас вспоминает о нем с нежностью, что за черт?

\- Мне пора. – Вернон зашевелился, садясь и начиная рыться в куче вещей. Под руку попалась куртка Йорвета из которой вывалилась пачка сигарет. Тех самых, что Роше ему дал. В пачке осталось всего три, кажется - Йорвет здорово нервничал, пока ждал его. Вернон раскурил парочку и протянул одну Йорвету. – Нужно пойти к Фольтесту и все ему рассказать.

\- Полтретьего ночи, - Йорвет уперся стопой ему в бедро, согнув одну ногу в колене. – Пока доберешься, будет четыре утра. Если он будет рад тебя видеть в это время, то тебе правда стоит начать спать с ним, а не со мной.

\- Сука. – Равнодушно бросил Роше, ни к кому толком не обращаясь. В комнате было довольно холодно, он заметил это только сейчас. Вернона притягивало тепло тела Йорвета, он хотел бы… - Сука. – Снова произнес Роше, потирая переносицу и укладываясь обратно на диван в объятья эльфа.

Йорвет отобрал у него окурок и раздавил его о стену, что впрочем, не сильно сказалось на ее чистоте. Эльф накинул на них свою куртку, под которой они могли уместиться, только когда один практически лежал на другом. Рука Йорвета обнимала Вернона за плечи, согревая, и как бы капитану ни хотелось сохранять бдительность и быть настороже все ночь, следя за эльфом краем сознания, через пять минут он уже спал.


	6. Часть 6. Что-то начинается...

Проснулся Вернон от холода и странного звука, будто кто-то хлопнул дверью машины у него над ухом. Несмотря на то, что он все еще лежал рядом с Йорветом, который обнимал его за плечи, было холодно. Во сне Роше сполз немного вниз и теперь буквально упирался носом в подмышку Йорвету. Эльф ревниво закинул на него ногу, и Вернону пришлось постараться, чтобы выбраться из его объятий, не разбудив при этом.

Сев на диване, Роше взъерошил свои волосы и посмотрел на спящего любовника. Йорвет, потеряв источник тепла в лице презренного дхойне, поджал под себя ноги, пытаясь полностью поместиться под курткой, но все еще спал. Во сне его лицо казалось почти юным и он вправду выглядел лучше, чем во флотзамские времена. Даже со шрамом и вечно открытой пустой глазницей Йорвет оставался чертовски красивым сукиным сыном.

Оторвавшись от разглядывания эльфа, Вернон подошел к окну, собираясь посмотреть, что там за суета под окнами с хлопками дверей. Оценив ситуацию, Роше выцепил из общей кучи одежды свои белье и штаны, наскоро приводя себя хоть в какое-то подобие приличного вида. Все еще спящий Йорвет пробормотал что-то во сне и перевернулся на бок, высовывая одну руку из под куртки. Очень удачно.

Найдя на полу оброненные вчера пластиковые наручники, Вернон продел одну из петель через трубу батареи, вторую – нацепил на руку эльфа. Если прошлые телодвижения Роше не заставили Йорвета проснуться, то это он уже игнорировать не мог.

\- Что за черт? – сонно и сипло спросил эльф, глупо дергая рукой.

Пока он приходил в себя, Роше сгреб всю его одежду, включая куртку до этого служившую им одеялом, свалив все на стол и начал педантично обыскивать.

\- Какого хрена, Вернон?! – Уже громче и агрессивнее напомнил о себе Йорвет, с пыхтением пытаясь избавиться от приковавшего его к батарее пластика. – Ты в конец ебанулся!

\- Только что видел, как твой братец садится в машину к Яевинну и они уезжают в розовый рассвет. – Прояснил ситуацию Роше, выкладывая на стол вещи эльфа. Из интересного был только бумажник, в котором было достаточно денег, чтобы продержаться недельку в бегах, запароленый телефон и небольшой изогнутый нож. – И я немного расстроен потерей единственного подозреваемого. Яевинн, кстати, тоже в розыске и не за кражу конфетки из кондитерской. О, хорошая пушка!

Небольшой пистолет Роше нашел почти сразу, но его осмотр оставил напоследок.

\- Имперский девятимиллиметровый «Ватье». Небольшой, но с хорошей меткостью и кучностью стрельбы. – Роше проверил магазин и наставил дуло пистолета на Йорвета. – Неплохая штучка, но требовательная к владельцу. Эти нильфовские пушки такие сложные в конструкции и спусковые крючки у них слишком свободные…

\- Больной, ебанутый на всю голову уб…

\- Продолжай, продолжай! – Вернон недобро прищурился, снимая пистолет с предохранителя.

\- Мы же с тобой договорились, - устало вздохнул Йорвет, садясь на диван, от чего его прикованная рука неудобно вывернулась. - Я даю тебе информацию - ты отпускаешь моего брата.

\- Отпускаю - это не в смысле «отпускаю с придурком-Яевинном, чтобы их сцапали вместе во время очередной безумной акции»! Отпускаю, значит, делаю так, чтобы твоего брата перестали активно искать!

\- Ладно, признаю, Яевинна в изначальном плане не было. Пожалуйста, дай мне телефон, я позвоню ему и все улажу.

Роше бросил эльфу телефон и тот неловко поймал его свободной рукой, набрал номер и какое-то время слушал гудки, затем тихо выругался. Похоже, побег Киарана правда не входил в планы Йорвета. Только Роше все равно не считал это поводом его освобождать.

\- Прекрасно! – Вернон засунул пистолет за пояс и посмотрел на прикованного к трубе эльфа. Зрелище грело душу. Йорвет был совершенно обнажен, всклокочен и на животе и бедрах остались следы от спермы. Последнее, на вкус Роше, выглядело отвратительно. Порывшись в рюкзаке Йорвета, он вытащил оттуда упаковку влажных салфеток и кинул их эльфу. – Раз твой брат больше не нуждается в немедленном спасении, то мы можем продолжить наш увлекательный разговор. Ответишь еще на парочку вопросов?

Эльф с самым недовольным лицом подергал скованной рукой без особой надежды на освобождение.

\- Лето убил Демавенда, ты должен был убить меня, затем ведьмак добрался бы до Фольтеста. Неплохой план. Но лишенный смысла, если нильфы не договорились ни с кем из оставшихся. Радовид слишком ненавидит Нильфгаард, остаются Саския и Хенсельт. – Роше попытался поймать взгляд Йорвета. – У Саскии мало шансов, если ее не поддержит кто-то могущественный, но и Хенсельт готов ради власти мать родную продать.

Роше снова вытащил пистолет, начиная слегка поглаживать вороненый металл большим пальцем, и искать на лице Йорвета подсказки.

\- Саския, верно? Ты бы не стал запрягаться за Хенсельта, а Саския очень в твоем вкусе: наивная идеалистка со страстью к нежизнеспособным идеям.

На этот раз Йорвет глянул на него с куда большей злостью. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем того заслуживала вполне правдивая характеристика. Они немного посверлили друг друга злыми взглядами, затем эльф все же процедил сквозь зубы:

\- Она вышла из игры сразу после убийства Демавенда.

Роше фыркнул, пытаясь выразить всю полноту своего презрения к такой наивности. Нильфгаард – единственный шанс Саскии на победу, но даже если Йорвет говорит правду, и Саския правда больше не играет с ними на одной половине поля, то… Роше невольно сглотнул, оживив в памяти увиденную вчера рекламу.

Быстро одевшись, Роше взял изъятый у эльфа нож и перерезал сдерживающий его пластик:

\- Собирайся, едем в заповедник, там сегодня у Хенсельта какие-то политические дебаты и, думаю, стоит ждать твоего друга Лето в гости.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал туда спасать Хенсельта? – Предположил Йорвет, потирая след от пластикового браслета на руке. Судя по его недоброй улыбке, Хенсельта не то что не будут спасать, а скорее подержат, пока Лето сворачивает ему шею.

\- Сиськи Мелитэле, конечно же, нет! – Роше улыбнулся в ответ. – Ты мой задержанный, побудешь со мной, пока я не найду времени отвезти тебя в участок. И прежде, чем ты начнешь выебываться – дебаты у Хенсельта с Саскией.

Последний довод заткнул Йорвета на какое-то время, он молча вытерся влажной салфеткой, оделся и пошел за Верноном. Они спустились на первый этаж, в бар, который при дневном свете выглядел еще более убого. Следы их с Яевинном буйной встречи не успели убрать, если вообще пытались: барная стойка местами была вспорота пулями, диван, за которым прятался Вернон, пришел в полную непригодность, под ногами хрустело разбитое стекло и щепки.

За одним из уцелевших столов сидел Седрик, перед ним стояла бутылка вишневой настойки. Не надо было быть детективом, чтобы понять, насколько сильно эльф пьян. От звука их шагов Седрик проснулся, приподнял голову и пробормотал что-то на эльфском. Йорвет ответил короткой фразой и Седрик тут же отключился снова.

\- Анонимные алкоголики не очень-то помогают, да? – Прокомментировал Роше. Ему было даже немного жаль Седрика, он был бы самым адекватным из всей этой «беличьей» шайки, если бы не пристрастие к выпивке.

До машины они дошли достаточно быстро, по дороге Роше успел позвонить Бьянке и дать четкие инструкции по усилению охраны на дебатах. Не хотелось подпускать к этому делу обычных копов в форме - это могло спугнуть ведьмака. Лето хотелось взять живым; но если не удастся, Роше предпочел бы видеть его мертвым, а не на свободе.

Последним тузом в рукаве Вернона был Геральт, который наконец-то изволил включить телефон и с интонацией ленивой неохоты согласился присутствовать на дебатах. Его обостренные чувства и сверхчеловеческие инстинкты будут явно не лишними при встрече с другим ведьмаком.

Машина стояла на том же месте, где Роше ее оставил, все колеса были на месте и даже никакой малолетний пиздюк не соблазнился возможностью написать нецензурное слово на дверце.

\- Полезай, - коротко бросил Роше, пытаясь вспомнить, не упустил ли он чего-нибудь. Надо было бы позвонить Фольтесту, но тогда придется вводить его в курс дела и, возможно, даже ехать в офис.

\- Да ладно, а я уже решил, что мне придется бежать за машиной.

\- Еще слово и поедешь в багажнике, - пригрозил Вернон, решив, что лучше потом попросит у шефа прощения, чем будет выпрашивать разрешение сейчас.

Когда Йорвет сел в машину, Роше перегнулся через него, доставая из бардачка наручники и ловко пристегивая руку эльфа к ручке дверцы.

\- Больной ублюдок… - Драматичным шепотом прошипел Йорвет.

\- Ты сейчас точно в рожу схлопочешь! – Мгновенно взбеленился Роше, как всегда болезненно реагируя на это слово.

\- Ох, не заводись, ты не читал новый роман мастера Лютика, «Пятьдесят оттенков лилового»? Нет? Счастливчик. – Эльф покрутил металлический «браслет» на запястье. – Но вообще второй раз действительно не смешно.

\- С ума меня сводишь. – Вздохнул Роше, заводя двигатель. Ему совершенно определенно нужны были кофе, завтрак и сигареты. Да и вообще день начался довольно паршивым, Йорвета хотелось пристрелить прямо сейчас, но… Почему-то хотелось улыбаться.

***

Когда можешь слышать, как у людей волосы на голове растут – стараешься лишний раз не прислуживаться. Каждый ведьмак уживается с обостренными чувствам. И первое, чему они должны научиться - умение игнорировать. Игнорировать какофонию звуков, игнорировать запахи – особенно запахи из чужих ртов, - игнорировать следы лжи на лицах людей.

Хенсельт в этом плане был серьезным испытанием: шумный, пахнущей смесью пота и дорого парфюма, постоянно лгущий человек. Для большинства следы лжи на его лице были незаметны, но Геральт видел их четко, как видел бы след утопца в мокром песке. Слушать его было настоящим мучением.

Если бы не просьба Роше, Геральт бы уже ушел. Так он себе говорил, по крайней мере, отлично зная, что никуда бы не ушел. Ведьмаки, вставшие на путь наемных убийц, были вечной головной болью их цеха, но от Лето Геральт такого не ожидал. Не то что бы они были такими уж хорошими друзьями, но это было неожиданно.

И все равно слушать препирательства Хенсельта с Саскией было невыносимо. Вкратце: суть диспута была в том, что Хенсельт хотел вырубить треть заповедника и отгрохать на его месте поселок, наверняка нехило нагрев на этом руки. Саския соответственно была против, настаивала на сохранении живой природы. Хенсельт отвечал, что людям нужны дома. Саския говорила, что всем нужен воздух. Электорат внимал. Геральт просто мечтал добраться до ванной, и чтобы Трисс сделала ему массаж, и был готов проголосовать за любого, кто его этим обеспечит.

Дебаты происходили в крытом павильоне на территории заповедника. Изначально их планировали провести на улице, соорудив для этого небольшую сцену с трибунами, но потом перенесли под крышу, якобы из-за возможной грозы.

Геральт видел в этом след действией Роше, ребятам которого было гораздо удобней ловить убийц в крытом помещении с двумя входами, а не на открытой всем ветрам поляне.

Геральт держался немного в стороне от происходящего, пытаясь высмотреть в толпе массивную фигуру Лето. Эту гору мяса сложно было пропустить при всем желании, но пока что никого даже приблизительно на него похожего видно не было. Быть может, Лето после смены места вообще решил не приходить.

Возможно, Роше ошибался. Тогда, на месте убийства восьмерых нелюдей, они не успели поговорить; Геральт списал это на то, что Лето его не увидел. Могло же это быть так, верно?

Тяжело вздохнув, Белый волк посмотрел на сцену, где Хенсельт толкал очередную речь, потрясая жирными щеками. В первую секунду Геральт не понял, что не так и почему Хенсельта внезапно перекосило. Затем один из охранников рухнул с перерезанным горлом, и те самые обостренные чувства заставили Геральта рвануть вперед еще до того, как мозг дал приказ телу.

Нападавших было двое и никто из них даже близко не был Лето. Впрочем, они оба были ведьмаками. И это было поводом перестать игнорировать. Обостренные ведьмачьи чувства включились на полную, теперь Геральт слышал шуршание разрезаемого кончиком меча воздуха. Слышал скрип одежды, когда ведьмак замахнулся для удара. Краем слуха уловил, как истошно кричит кто-то в толпе. Последнее значения не имело, ничего больше не имело значения, кроме звука биения сердец нападавших.

***

В заповедник Роше приехал, когда все уже закончилось. С Йорветом поездка прошла не очень гладко: эльф требовал, именно требовал, не просил, кофе, завтрака, сигарет, зачитать ему права, поссать, зачитать права еще раз… К концу поездки Роше уже жалел, что не воплотил идею с багажником в жизнь. Оказавшись на месте, Вернон коротко бросил эльфу:

\- Никуда не уходи, - и вышел из машины под аккомпанемент саркастичного смеха.

В заповедник снова съехались представители всех возможных органов правопорядка, кроме них хватало охраны Хенсельта и Саскии. Неулыбчивые парни в деловых костюмах нервно поглядывали в сторону таких же неулыбчивых эльфов и краснолюдов, пока их наниматели продолжали дискуссию. Если, конечно, ругань можно назвать дискуссией.

\- Роше! - Стоящая в стороне Бьянка махала ему рукой, подзывая ближе. – Давненько не видела на тебе эту тряпку. – Девушка кивнула на его сине-серую толстовку, которая в дневном свете выглядела еще более непрезентабельно.

\- Ближе к делу Бьянка, - Роше приветливо кивнул и протянул девушке стаканчик кофе, купленного для нее по дороге. – Что тут произошло? Где Геральт и Лето?

\- Лето не появился. – Сухо ответила Бьянка, отпивая из стаканчика. Она явно была разочарована таким развитием событий, как и Вернон. – Но у нас хватает ведьмаков и без него.

Бьянка пошла в сторону крытого павильона, и Роше двинулся следом за ней, по широкой дуге обходя продолжающих обсуждать что-то на повышенных тонах Саскию и Хенсельта. К ним Роше еще собирался подойти, но пока что им лучше было выплеснуть злость друг на друга.

В павильоне было относительно пусто, людей пришедших на дебаты давно уже вывели, коронер суетился вокруг лежащего на полу тела. Тело точно не принадлежало Лето, но, слава Мэлители, Геральтом оно тоже не было.

\- Кто это, док? – поинтересовался Роше, склоняясь над трупом. Оторвавшийся от своего дела фон Гратц удивленно посмотрел на толстовку и комуфляжные штаны Роше, но со свойственной ему тактичностью промолчал.

\- Документов при нем не было, капитан, но вот это, - коронер приподнял веко покойника, показывая желтую радужку, перечеркнутую вертикальным зрачком, - должно вас заинтересовать.

\- Еще один ведьмак, - кисло константировал Вернон, которого совсем не обрадовал факт того, что вместо одного наемного убийцы у него тут два.

\- Он был с напарником, который тоже не был Лето. Разве что тому удалось размножится делением. – Доложила Бьянка. – Они напали одновременно, нацелились на Хенсельта, никто и отреагировать не успел, кроме Геральта. Он им задал! – девушка мечтательно прикрыла глаза и на лице ее появилось то самое выражение, с которым на Белого Волка смотрела каждая вторая девушка.

Только большинству девушек хватало одного вида Геральта, а вот Бьянке предварительно надо было посмотреть, как он шинкует людей в фарш.

\- И где второй?

\- Сбежал и Геральт за ним погнался.

\- Один?! – Удивился Роше, надеявшийся, что ведьмак все же поумнее будет.

\- Нет, наши тоже за ним побежали, - с тоской вздохнула Бьянка, которой судя по всему хотелось рвануть за остальными в лес, охотится на ведьмаков вместе с остальными идиотами. – Уже доложили, что нашли лагерь ведьмаков и второй тоже мертв. Лето там не оказалось.

Вернон тихо ругнулся, сожалея, что не получилось взять никого живым, но мертвыми ему эти ведьмаки нравились определенно больше, чем живыми. Лето тоже никуда не денется, Роше еще по дороге в заповедник дал приказ на его задержание, а пропустить такую образину будет сложно, возьмут его как миленького.

\- Возьми показания у Геральта и пусть криминалисты обыщут логово ведьмаков. – Судя по таинственной ухмылочке Бьянки криминалисты уже выехали и без его, Роше, капитанского приказа, а показания у Геральта она возьмет лично. Не без гордости улыбнувшись напарнице, Роше кивнул и перешел к менее приятной части своего сегодняшнего визита в гребанный заповедник: пошел опрашивать высокопоставленных свидетелей.

С Хенсельтом он столкнулся на выходе из павильона. К жирному городскому судье присоединился его заместитель – Детмольд. Похожий на старое, облезшее чучело игуаны, с которого смахнули пыль да побрызгали сверху лаком, этот человек всегда вызывал у Вернона желание просто пристрелить его без суда и следствия. Он даже не сомневался, что есть за что.

\- Роше! – Жирный палец Хенсельта уперся Вернону прямо в грудь, а маленькие пронзительные глазки пытались просверлить в капитане дырки. – Ты соображаешь, что делаешь? Проводишь операцию прямо на моих дебатах, даже не сообщив мне об этом! Тебе надоела твоя карьера?

Отведя в сторону упирающийся ему в грудь палец, Роше посмотрел Хенсельту прямо в глаза тем взглядом, который Фольтест при первом их знакомстве назвал «взглядом убийцы».

\- Рад, что вы не пострадали, судья. Все претензии к работе моего отдела вы можете высказать на нашей горячей линии.

\- Думаю, мы сообщим об этом сразу твоему начальству, - вылез из-за плеча Хенсельта Детмольд. Он знал, что Вернона подобными угрозами не проймешь, но все равно пытался действовать ему на нервы.

\- Телефон Фольтеста у вас есть, - равнодушно пожал плечами Роше, пытаясь говорить нормально, а не цедить слова сквозь зубы, как случалось с ним всегда при разговорах с людьми, по которым тюремная камера плачет, и которых нет шансов туда доставить. – Я помещу вас под охрану своих людей, милсдарь, убийца все еще на свободе.

При словах об охране, Хенсельт как-то неловко переступил на месте, но тут же взял себя в руки:

\- Видел я твоих людей, Роше! Если бы не тот ведьмак я был бы уже мертв, пока твои ротозеи все пропустили! – Хенсельт снова затряс пальцем, воинственно топорща бороду. – Я сам обеспечу себя охранной, и чтобы я твоих ищеек даже рядом не видел.

Хенсельт ушел, за ним отвратительным облезшим мопсом поскакал Детмольд, охрана окружила их плотным кольцом.

\- Надо было сказать Геральту, чтобы не торопился со спасением этого хряка. И Вызиме легче, и Фольтесту меньше конкурентов. - Хмыкнула подошедшая Бьянка, и Роше пришлось немного приструнить ее:

\- Уймись, Бьянка. Мы здесь, чтобы служить и защищать даже таких скотов.

Бьянка снова хмыкнула и Вернон задался вопросом, куда же пропала та девчушка, что заглядывала ему в рот, внимая каждому слову?

\- Мне нужно срочно переговорить с Фольтестом, разберешься тут со всем?

Роше действительно пора было уже явится перед светлые очи начальства, а Йорвета снова сдать в каталажку. Не столько ради обвинений, сколько ради его безопасности. После провала с убийством Хенсельта, Лето быстро сообразит, кто его предал, а эльф слишком много знает, чтобы оставлять его в живых.

Хенсельта охрана уже погрузила в машину, и они отбыли солидным кортежем. А вот ребятки Саскии были на месте, хотя самой их предводительницы видно не было, а ведь Вернон и с ней хотел пообщаться. Капитан оглянулся в поисках девушки и, найдя ее взглядом, тихо выругался.

Саския стояла возле его машины и о чем-то беседовала с Йорветом. Эльф открыл окошко и беседовал с женщиной, слегка улыбаясь и показывая ей браслет наручника на своем запястье. Судя по лицу Саскии – она просто задохнулась от бешенства.

\- Вы, милсдарь! - Кажется люди стали слишком часто тыкать пальцем ему в грудь. – В чем вы обвиняете этого эльфа?

\- Я имею право не обсуждать ведущееся дело. – Парировал Вернон, которого совершенно не устраивал ни тон Саскии, ни выражение лица Йорвета. – Я хочу задать вам пару вопросов о произошедшем сегодня.

Саския, надо признать, владела собой лучше Хенсельта, она не посмотрела в сторону Йорвета и никак не выдала свою осведомленность.

\- Я мало что видела, все произошло слишком быстро. – Ее голос не был ни слишком медленный, ни слишком быстрым, взгляд не бегал, но и прямо в глаза она не смотрела. – Йорвет, ничего не говори, тебе будет предоставлен адвокат, я об этом позабочусь.

\- Как пожелаете, - резко бросил Вернон. Он наконец-то разобрал чем пахнут духи Саскии: фиалка и миндаль. Возможно, он не обратил бы внимания, но слова Ламберта хорошо врезались в память. - Вернемся к произошедшему. Кто по вашему мог организовать нападение?

\- Это политика, капитан. - Вздохнула Саския, поправляя выбившуюся из прически светлую прядь. Молодая предводительница нелюдей была чертовски хороша, Роше не мог этого не замечать, но ничего кроме глухого раздражения не чувствовал. - Она грязная и занимающиеся ей люди способны пойти на любую подлость.

\- Даже вы? - спросил Роше, игнорируя брошенный на него предостерегающий взгляд. Саския на секунду запнулась, явно подбирая слова, но все же нашлась с ответом:

\- Я хочу сделать мир лучше, капитан, правда хочу. Но я все же не из тех для кого цель оправдывает средства. Прошу прощения, но сейчас мне надо уйти, если у вас есть какие-то еще вопросы, я с удовольствием отвечу на них позже.

Саския отошла от машины, задев Роше плечом. Плюнуть ей вслед было бы грубостью, так что пришлось ограничится только строгим взглядом на Йорвета. Эльф пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что вообще не понимает его недовольства.

Внутренне кипя от злости, Роше сел за руль. Пора было уже ехать в Фольтесту; вложенная во внутренний карман бумага о помиловании для его убийцы жгла огнем. Это было иррационально, но Вернон хотел избавиться от нее поскорее, будто нес в кармане змею или тикающую бомбу.

А еще ему нужно было поговорить с Фольтестом о Йорвете, о его защите, если эльф согласится рассказать им о своих делах с нильфами. Об их с Саскии делах, если на то пошло.

Он никогда не согласится.

\- Может, лучше мне повести?

\- Что?

Йорвет кивнул на его сжатые до побелевших костяшек ладони. Руль в руках едва не скрипел, и Роше счел за лучшее съехать с дороги, остановившись на обочине. Сегодняшний день снова был жарким и душным, солнце жарило крышу автомобиля, превращая салон в раскаленную баню. Но задыхался Вернон не из-за этого.

\- Ты спал с Саскией.

Единственный глаз Йорвета слегка расширился, но он почти сразу взял себя в руки, легко скрывая свое удивление.

\- Браво, - эльф попытался похлопать в ладоши. – Напомни, я уже шутил про Вернона Роше – удивительного мужика-детектива?

\- Твою мать, Йорвет! – Роше врезал кулаком по приборной панели. – Ты сделал просто все, чтобы не облегчать мне задачу.

\- Да, я спал с Саскией. – Не стал увиливать Йорвет. – Начал два года назад, когда она впервые сцепилась с Хенсельтом, помнишь, он тогда хотел снести половину Вергена и отстроить там новые районы, благодетель наш неуменый?

Эльф ненадолго замолчал, ногтем отдирая какое-то пятнышко со стекла.

\- Она удивительная, Вернон. Не такая, как другие политики, а она правда хочет помочь.

\- Нильфгаарду помочь? – сквозь зубы процедил Роше, на что Йорвет просто пожал плечами, явно не собираясь впутываться в политическую дискуссию.

\- Она хороший человек, просто совершила ошибку. И мы расстались недели три назад, перед выборами. Сам понимаешь, будущий мэр не может встречаться с кем-то вроде меня.

Роше замолчал, переваривая информацию. В принципе, она сходилась с тем, что он знал и с тем, что сообщил ему Ламберт при, мать его, обнюхивании спальни Йорвета. И все же после слов Йорвета Саския не стала нравится Роше больше. Они с эльфом расстались из-за чего-то действительно серьезного, а не из-за того что «неположенно». Вернон не бросил бы этого ебанутого придурка из-за такой мелочи.

\- Это нихуя не значит, Йорвет. Если она замешана, ее место в тюрьме, какой бы чистенькой и беленькой она ни была! – Роше поймал удивленный взгляд эльфа и только сильнее распалился. – Думаешь, просто от того, что у вас был трогательный роман, мне насрать на ее вину?! Или что у меня настолько крыша поехала, что я буду отпускать всех, - ее, твоего брата, гребанного Яевинна – просто потому, что ты так сказал?

\- В чем проблема-то, Вернон? – Йорвет тяжело вздохнул, стирая со лба выступивший пот. – Можно я включу кондиционер?

\- Проблема в тебе! – Проигнорировал просьбу капитан. – Одно твое появление в моей жизни - и все полетело к черту под хвост! Все же было хорошо, но нет! Ты снова врываешься в мою жизнь, рушишь ее и… Что ты делаешь, бес тебя дери?

Не скованная наручниками рука эльфа с неожиданной силой вцепилась в ворот толстовки Вернона, притягивая капитана к его пленнику. Единственный глаз Йорвета светился тем же нездоровым светом, что и в ту ночь в заповеднике. Совершенно ебанутый взгляд, в котором Роше видел желание свернуть его шею, но кроме этого видел и кое-что еще.

Поцелуй получился жарким, раскаленным, как этот пропеченный солнцем день. Таким же душным. Рука Йорвета скользила по мокрой от пота шее Вернона, эльф будто пытался ухватиться покрепче, вцепиться в самую глотку, но жертва раз за разом ускользала от него. Роше потянул Йорвета на себя, перетягивая на свое сидение, от чего его прикованная рука вывернулась так, что едва не вышла из сустава.

Вернон запустил руки под куртку Йорвета, оглаживая его по бокам. Ему казалось, он чувствует под пальцами узор татуировки, изгибающиеся древесные ветви, обнимающие всю левую половину тела эльфа. Йорвет выгнулся, пытаясь удобнее уместиться в тесноте салона и подставляя шею для быстрых, жадных поцелуев, давая слизывать капли пота со своей шеи. Оторвавшись от вылизывания нарисованных на коже эльфа веточек, Роше поднял на него взгляд и они с Йорветом заговорили вместе:

\- Ты ревнуешь.

\- У тебя губы фисштехом намазаны?

После чего замерли, разглядывая друг друга. После некоторого молчания, Йорвет сыто облизнулся и с достоинством ответил:

\- Нет, не намазаны. С чего вообще такие мысли?

\- Потому что… - Роше вовремя прикусил себя за язык. Сиськи Мелитэле, кажется, от жары его мозг правда немного расплавился.

\- Потому что после первого же поцелуя ты теряешь над собой контроль? – Предположил Йорвет, пытаясь выглядеть настолько непринужденным, насколько позволяла его выгнутая поза: эльф держался буквально навесу, упираясь одной ногой в дверцу водителя. Его рука все еще была вывернута, и Роше даже захотелось дернуть Йорвета на себя посильнее, так чтобы услышать приятный треск рвущихся связок.

\- Потому что это было бы еще одним хорошим поводом тебя посадить.

\- Не лучший план, - Йорвет покачал головой, поглаживая пальцами свободной руки «обновленные» синяки на шее Вернона. – Ты так взревновал к одной женщине, представь, как бы ты ревновал ко всей тюрьме.

Роше уже собирался ответить что-нибудь столь же едкое. Он вообще напрочь забыл, что они сидят в машине, лишь немного съехав с трассы, и их может увидеть любой проезжающий мимо. Чертов Йорвет и жара, вдвоем они превращали мозг Вернона в кашу. Эльф снова потянулся за поцелуем, но раздражающий сигнал телефона прервал их.

Будто сбросив наваждение, Роше довольно грубо ссадил эльфа с себя, почти оттолкнув его на соседнее сидение. Немного приведя дыхание в норму, Вернон глянул на экран трезвонящего мобильника. Звонил, как ни странно, Велерад, с личного номера. Обычно он поручал звонки Вернону своим секретарям.

\- Слушаю, - ответил Роше, жестом показывая Йорвету, чтобы не вздумал вякать что-то не вовремя. Голос Велерада был сухим и каким-то глухим. Каждое его слово порождало у Вернона тысячи вопросов, но он молчал. В конце разговора Велерад спросил, все ли он услышал и понял, Роше ответил, что да и заместитель Фольтеста, не прощаясь, положил трубку.

Какое-то время Роше молчал, глядя на потухший экран телефона. В его голове были тысячи мыслей, но все их сковывало чувство винны: обжиматься в машине с ебаненым эльфом, будто накачанный гормонами подросток, пока…

\- Что-то случилось? – Рука Йорвета легла ему на плечо, осторожно тормоша. – Ты побледнел.

\- Фольтест… Его… - Вернон провел рукой по лицу, беря себя в руки. – Его детей похитили.


	7. Часть 7. Любой охотник - чья-то добыча

В офис Роше заезжать не стал, сразу поехав к шефу домой. Комиссар Фольтест, женатый вторым браком на прекрасной Марии-Луизе, обожал свою семью, и Вернон не сомневался, что сейчас он будет рядом с женой и старшей дочерью. И не сомневался, что Фольтесту нужен будет он – Роше.

В такой обстановке ему просто некогда было возиться с Йорветом, кроме того их разговор все еще был не окончен… Да и не знал Вернон, что с эльфом делать! Его арест был крайне сомнительным мероприятием, с доказательствами по убийству было по-прежнему туго. Нильфы, если не дураки, тоже его ищут. Легче было пока повозить эльфа за собой.

Со стороны, дом Фольтеста казался таким же как всегда: небольшой особняк в Старой Вызиме, утопающий в зеленой, по-весеннему свежей листве и окруженный высоким каменным забором. Солидное преимущество в борьбе с газетчиками, которые принесутся сюда на всех парах, как только узнают о пропаже Анаис и Бусси. Пока что это удавалось скрыть от общественности, но, при всех усилиях, это будет главной новостью в завтрашних утренних новостях.

Охрана, большую часть которой Роше подбирал лично, впустила его без вопросов, хотя Йорвет все же удостоился парочки весьма подозрительных взглядов. Вернону не хотелось, чтобы все незаданные ему вопросы охранники задали эльфу. Йорвета нужно было на время куда-нибудь припрятать, чтобы не мозолил и без того взвинченным людям глаза.

Оказавшись в гараже, Вернон вытащил особо не сопротивляющегося эльфа, размышляя, куда бы его деть, пока сам он будет у Фольтеста. Выбора особо не было и, с чувством, что совершает огромную ошибку, Роше потащил своего пленника в дом, собираясь оставить его в одной из комнат отдыха на первом этаже.

План не задался с самого начала, когда они проходили через одну из кухонь и прямо на них выскочила заплаканная блондинка.

\- Бригида… - Выдохнул Вернон. Именно эту девушку он называл последние полгода «своей». Бригида оставила карьеры оперативника ради карьеры няньки детей Фольтеста. Должность была куда более высокооплачиваемая, потому что включала в себя не только вытирание соплей малолетним отпрыскам Фольтеста, но их защиту, а еще легкий шпионаж за детьми и семьями других знаменитых людей города. Учитывая, что дети Фольтеста пропали, Бригинда в своей должности провалилась.

\- Роше! – Выглядела девушка не очень хорошо: заплаканная, с растрепанными волосами и ссадиной на скуле. – Сволочь!

Щеку Вернона обжег хлесткий удар.

\- Ты даже не позвонил! Ты уже неделю не звонишь!

В ярости Бригинда напоминала разъяренную валькирию, в которых еще верили на островах Скеллиге. Ее светлые кудряшки подрагивали, пока она кричала на Вернона, обвиняя его в невнимательности, бездушности и прочих грехах, о наличии которых у себя он знал и так.

\- Успокойся! – Роше перехватил занесенную ладонь и слегка встряхнул девушку. Это подействовало, Бригинда успокоилась, но теплее ее взгляд не стал. Возможно, это все же было немного не то, что от него требовалось. – Расскажи, что случилось.

\- Я… Они действовали очень быстро, просто окружили машину, убили водителя. Я не успела ничего сделать, - всхлипнула девушка и потянулась за поцелуем, но Вернон отстранил ее, заставляя продолжать рассказ. – Это были настоящие профи, все в масках, не сказали ни одного лишнего слова.

\- Среди них был один огромный, как гора мяса?

\- Да все они, в общем-то, были не мелкие. Я уже все рассказала Фольтесту и следователям, посмотри их отчет. - Бригинда утомленно потерла переносицу. – И, кстати, между нами все кончено, бессердечный ты ублюдок.

Бригинда ушла, оттолкнув Вернона плечом и снова заплакав. Роше ее за это не винил, он правда был не ахти каким кавалером, предпочитая свиданиям работу.

\- Это была моя… - Попытался объяснить он молчаливо наблюдавшему за сценой Йорвету.

\- Я понял, - хмыкнул эльф. – И, да, ты был прав: она мне не понравилась.

Йорвет улыбался, и на лице его широкими мазками была написана ирония. Действительно, после ревности Роше, после его слов в адрес Саскии, он сам оказывается тем, кто изменяет своей девушке с другим мужиком.

\- Пойдем уже! Я оставлю тебя в комнате для гостей, пожалуйста, не будь какое-то время собой, не суйся никуда, не давай этим нервным парням повода тебя пристрелить.

Оставив Йорвета в одной из комнат на первом этаже, Роше отправился к шефу, не сомневаясь, что найдет его в кабинете. Капитан не хотел по пути столкнуться с кем-то еще, Бригинды ему хватило с головой, рыдающую Марию-Луизу он не перенесет.

Встречи с женой Фольтеста ему удалось избежать, но уже возле кабинета он наткнулся на Адду. Девушка сидела под кабинетом отца и, несмотря на постигшее ее семью несчастье, казалась безукоризненной. Вызывающе-рыжие волосы лежали волосок к волоску, короткая джинсовая юбка едва прикрывала самое необходимое, к макияжу тоже невозможно было предъявить никаких претензий. Только Роше слишком хорошо и слишком давно знал Адду. Наблюдал, как она растет, превращаясь из веселой девочки в угрюмого подростка, а затем в прекрасную юную девушку. Она даже соблазнить его пыталась, когда вошла в период гипертрофированной юношеской сексуальности.

В общем, Роше знал эту девочку как облупленную и сейчас видел, что она расстроена.

\- Хотела войти к нему, но не решаюсь. Мне кажется, он будет мне не рад.

\- Ты его дочь, он всегда тебе рад. – Попытался утешить Вернон, но Адда только фыркнула в ответ. Их с Фольтестом отношения едва ли можно было назвать простыми, Роше понимал, почему девушка испытывала такую неуверенность. – И твоей мачехе тоже нужна поддержка.

Адда медленно кивнула и прошла мимо Роше, по дороге коснувшись его руки своей.

\- Тебе он всегда рад больше…

***

Когда Роше зашел, Фольтест только кивнул, не отрываясь от телефонного разговора. На секунду в голове капитана мелькнула мысль, что звонят похитители, но Фольтест строго сказал:

\- Держи их на коротком поводке, Трисс, - и повесил трубку.

Комиссар был без пиджака и галстука, две верхние пуговицы на его рубашке были расстегнуты, а рукава закатаны до локтя. Фольтест казался таким же собранным и решительным, как всегда. Только глубокая морщина, пересекающая его лоб, и нервная дрожь пальцев видывали его беспокойство.

\- Садись. – Отрывисто бросил Фольтест. – Уже ознакомился с подробностями?

\- Нет, но успел поболтать с Бригиндой.

Фольтест снова кивнул и замолчал, уставившись в стену. Не часто Вернону приходилось видеть Фольтеста таким: ушедшим в себя, застывшим, потерявшим свою невероятную динамику, которая заставляла других людей крутиться вокруг него, как планеты кружатся вокруг солнца. Для Роше видеть своего патрона таким было невыносимо.

\- Сэр…

\- Без семьи человек один в мире и дрожит от холода.* - Прервал Вернона комиссар. – Помнишь, кто это сказал? И я не помню. Но он был прав. Когда с Аддой случилась беда, я знал, что делать. Я скрыл это ото всех, я нашел ведьмака и заплатил ему за снятие проклятья. Или за прекращение мучений моей девочки.

Фольтест встал со своего места и подошел к бару, осматривая его содержимое. Покрутил в руках бутылку лимонной водки и отставил в сторону. Вернон понимал его желание напиться, но сейчас было куда важнее сохранять трезвый рассудок, и капитан не сомневался, что у Фольтеста достаточно силы воли, чтобы действовать взвешенно и логично даже в такой ситуации.

\- И сейчас я тоже знаю, что делать. Если ради жизни моих детей придется отказаться от должности главы городского совета, да и от должности комиссара полиции, я откажусь.

\- Фольтест… - выдохнул Роше, не зная, что еще сказать. Отказаться от всего, чего они достигли, казалось Роше бредом.

\- Я не сказал, что хочу этого! - поднял руку Фольтест. – Много людей стоят за моей спиной, и я не хочу подводить их, но ничто не сравнится с семьей, Вернон, ничто. Думаешь, я не в себе?

Фольтест усмехнулся, снова садясь в свое кресло и ловя взгляд Роше. Капитан не думал, что его шеф не в себе, просто не мог смириться, что Фольтест сдается так просто и постарался ответить максимально нейтрально:

\- У меня нет семьи. Не думаю, что могу понять.

\- Ба! Ты это серьезно сейчас, капитан Вернон Роше, трясущийся над своим отрядом, как над собственными детьми? Человек, притащивший в мой дом эльфа Йорвета? Не смотри так, это мой дом, я знаю, все, что в нем происходит. – Судя по недоброй улыбке Фольтеста, он ничего не забыл и не простил Йорвету. На секунду в голове Вернона мелькнула мысль, что больше он этого клятого эльфа живым не увидит и мысль кольнула неожиданно больно. – Не такой уж ты непробиваемый одиночка, каким себя считаешь, капитан.

В кабинете ненадолго повисло молчание, Фольтест просто молча смотрел на Вернона, а тот был слишком удивлен внезапным осознанием, что при необходимости готов отбивать эльфа даже у охраны Фольтеста. Каким бы ублюдком Йорвет не был, чтобы не совершил, он не заслуживает быть просто пристреленным на каком-нибудь пустыре за городом. Как минимум эльфа должен ждать справедливый суд.

\- Вернон. – Снова позвал его комиссар. – Я отдам, что угодно за своих детей, но это не значит, что сдался или размяк. Ты вернешь моих детей, Вернон. Не гнушаясь никакими средствами, даже если придется оставить после себя след из трупов. А затем можешь просить что хочешь: мою должность, огромную пенсию, амнистию для всех своих эльфов… Просто верни Анаис и Бусси.

Такой Фольтест был куда привычней. Шеф привык выгрызать себе место в жизни, действуя иногда в обход любых законов. Это было неправильно, но именно для этого он когда-то забрал с улицы Роше – своего цепного пса, привыкшего рвать за него глотки. С годами пес немного остепенился, получил хорошую должность, начал носить дорогой костюм и ужинать в дорогих ресторанах, но сущность его не изменилась.

Вернон положил на стол Фольтесту свой значок, прекрасно понимая, что все происходящее дальше будет вне границ компетенции полицейского управления. В глубине души он знал, что все закончится именно этим еще когда направлялся сюда. Фольтест позвал его не для того, чтобы было на чьем плече плакать, а чтобы дать четкое задание: вернуть его детей домой.

***

К удивлению Роше, Йорвет был там, где он его оставил. Конечно, со скованными наручниками руками далеко не уйдешь, но Роше бы не удивился, если бы эльф выскользнул в какую-нибудь форточку или открыл наручники выковырянным из мебели гвоздем.

\- Как он? – Поинтересовался Йорвет, оборачиваясь на вошедшего Вернона.

\- Будто тебе есть дело, Йорвет. – С трудом подавил вздох капитан. В искреннее беспокойство Йорвета о самочувствии Фольтеста он не верил совершенно.

\- Не будь сухарем, Роше, это же дети. Даже я никогда не охотился на детей, это неправильно и неспортивно.

\- «Неспортивно»? – Переспросил, свирепея Вернон. Все же временами под влиянием своих теплых чувств к эльфу он забывал, с кем имеет дело. Йорвет вырезал за свою жизнь столько людей, что Вернон по сравнению с ним был мальчиком-одуванчиком. Обычно его это не смущало, но сейчас, когда эльф говорил вот так спокойно, и дело касалось детей Фольтеста, Роше чувствовал злость. – Поднимайся, Йорвет, у меня слишком много дел, чтобы с тобой возиться.

Дел, правда, было слишком много: первые сутки всегда самые критичные при похищении, хотя в данном случае времени могло быть больше, похищение было слишком хорошо затеяно, чтобы избавляться от детей так быстро. Но за сутки их можно успеть вывести за город и даже перевести через границу, а это значительно уменьшало шансы на успешное их возвращение. Вернон не собирался терять ни секунды и все дела, включая дело Йорвета, должны были отойти на второй план.

Первый звонок был Бьянке, второй - Геральту. Роше собирал всю привычную команду, неотъемлемой частью которой был и ведьмак. Коротко описав произошедшее, Вернон велел Бьянке оповестить привычную команду: Тринадцатого, Фенна и Силаса. С этими ребятами он прошел через очень многое, лично тренируя и натаскивая каждого из этих ребят. В том, что в конце его ждут реки крови, Вернон даже не сомневался - все же его главным подозреваемым был ведьмак Лето. И у него наверняка найдутся друзья.  
Когда они выехали за ворота особняка Фольтеста, Вернон сразу же свернул в сторону эльфских кварталов.

\- Куда мы едем? – Поинтересовался Йорвет, но ответа не получил до тех пор, пока они не оказались возле неприметного здания с неоновой розой в окне. Роше снял с эльфа наручники и открыл его дверь:

\- Вылезай, твоя поездка окончена.

\- Я вообще-то арестован, - Йорвет не спешил покидать машину, продолжая сидеть на своем месте и растирать запястья.

\- Полицейское управление приносит свои извинения и все такое. Проваливай.

\- Тебе нужна будет помощь, если ты собрался вернуть Фольтесту его детей.

Роше смотрел на отражение эльфа в зеркале заднего вида, а cам Йорвет смотрел прямо на него, если и догадываясь насколько сейчас зол Вернон, то никак этого не показывая. Возможно, ему было все равно или он уже привык, что Роше постоянно на него злится, но потом отходит. Но в этот раз все было немного по-другому, возможно, потому что злился капитан не только на Йорвета, но и на себя.

Всегда быть одному, не подпускать к себе людей слишком близко – вот главное лекарство от всех слабостей. А Вернон подпустил проклятого эльфа так близко, что, даже обжегшись четыре года назад, все еще готов сражаться за него, выступать против Фольтеста, который вытащил его жизнь из дерьма и дал ему все, что Вернон имеет.

И все ради Йорвета, эльфского выродка, человеконенавистника, бандита и террориста.

\- Проваливай, я сказал! – Рявкнул Вернон в лицо хмурому эльфу. Ему очень нужно было избавиться от Йорвета поскорее, прежде чем сцена перерастет в какое-нибудь чувствоизлияние, которых капитан на дух не переносил. – У меня есть команда для этого дела, и мы обойдемся без тебя, Йорвет. Я обойдусь без тебя.

Йорвет продолжал смотреть на него, слегка нахмурившись и сжав губы в тонкую линию. Выглядело это так, будто у него накопилось немало слов, большинство из которых были нецензурными, и Роше ждал, пока они все не польются ему на голову. Но потом эльф просто выдохнул сквозь зубы.

\- Ладно. Упертый осел. – Добавив еще пару слов на эльфском, Йорвет вышел из машины. На ходу эльф вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, закурил последнюю и выбросил смятую упаковку в урну. Было в этом жесте что-то такое, что заставляло подумать – эльф представляет на месте смятой коробочки некого вполне конкретного человека.

Роше надеялся, что Йорвет займется чем-то полезным, хотя бы брата найдет и не будет какое-то время мозолить Вернону глаза, дав ему немного разобраться с делами и собственными чувствами.

Не став задерживаться в Вергене, Роше отправился на место, где были похищены дети. По его расчетам он должен был приехать одновременно с Бьянкой, может, даже немного раньше, что было даже хорошо. Успеет осмотреться и избежать вопросов, почему добирался туда дольше остальных, не объяснять же что делал крюк, чтобы высадить успевшего «полюбиться» им Йорвета возле его логова.

Детей похитили в Старом городе - тамошние узкие, тенистые улочки, отлично подходили для засады. Машина проезжала по этой улице почти каждый день, везя детей из школы домой. По дороге они заезжали в кондитерский магазинчик, маленький и чертовски дорогой, как и все магазинчики в этой части города. Ехать одним и тем же путем, да еще и с остановкой, было огромной ошибкой, о чем только Бригида думала?

Впрочем, сейчас уже поздно ее в чем-то винить, когда все закончится, придется подыскать ей другое место, не такое ответственное и… подальше. Роше присел на корточки, рассматривая следы от шин на асфальте. Криминалисты тут уже поработали, их отчет Вернон прочел по диагонали, пока не видя в нем ничего для себя интересного. Наскоро написанный Фенном отчет об преследовании напавшего на Хенсельта и Саскию ведьмака Роше прочел более внимательно. Второй ведьмак умер от полученных в бою с Геральтом ран, не дав никакой полезной информации.

Вернона не отпускала мысль, что оба дела не связанны между собой. Организовать сразу два нападения в день, причем одно довольно глупое, а второй очень профессиональное… В этих случаях ощущались совершенно разные подходы к делу, их явно планировали два разных человека. Ведьмаки – убийцы чудовищ, а не людей, они всегда надеются лишь на свою силу, на то, что они лучше, быстрее и ловчее других людей. В покушении на Хенсельта был некий фатализм, но с детьми Фольтеста все прошло по-другому: слежка, холодный расчет, профессионализм.

Роше отвлекся от своих мыслей, когда рядом с его машиной припарковалась машина Бьянки. Его ребята, вывалившиеся из машины, были мрачными и в гражданском больше напоминали бандитов, нежели силы правопорядка. Судя по серьезным лицам, Бьянка им уже все рассказала и парни были так же злы на похитителей, как и Вернон. Даже Геральт выглядел суровей обычного.

\- Капитан, с Бригидой все в порядке? – спросил Силас и Роше даже не сразу нашелся с ответом. Как-то забыл за всем этим, что в глазах людей у них с Бригидой все еще отношения. Эти несколько дней превратились для него в год, появление Йорвета заставило само время идти по-другому.

\- В шоке, но цела. Геральт, осмотрись, пожалуйста. – Вернон постарался побыстрее уйти от темы и сконцентрировать всеобщее внимание на деле. – Отчет вы все читали? Предложения есть?

\- Есть сомнения, что это действия Лето, - начал Фенн. – Два дела за один день, да еще такие разные… Не плохо, если хочешь поднять общественность на уши, но и слишком большой риск.

\- Продолжайте.

\- Это либо отдельно действующая ячейка нильфгаардцев, либо кто-то местный.

\- У Фольтеста много врагов, - согласился Роше, - но способных на такое пойти единицы.

\- Может, это Радовид? - влез в разговор Тринадцатый. – А что? Он же абсолютно больной, по нем смирительная рубашка плачет!

Версия была неплохой… Радовид был соперником Фольтеста, имел в советниках Сигизмунда Дийкстру и, да, Вернон разделял мнение Тринадцатого, был совершенно болен на голову.

\- Хорошо, копнем под Радовида. Не он сам, но Дийкстра мог это организовать, проклятый боров. Очень в его стиле, так чисто, что и не подкопаешься.

\- Едем к нему? – Обрадовался Тринадцатый. – У нас, капитан, с собой столько оружия, что мы его дом можем штурмом брать!

\- Тринадцатый, ты вроде умный, почему ты такой идиот? – Вздохнул Роше. – Не будем мы ничего штурмом брать, даже не зная там дети или нет. Нужно действовать тоньше, возможно, привлечь независимую сторону.

Вернон замолчал, обдумывая пришедшую в голову идею. В последние несколько дней он был слишком занят делом Йорвета и перестал держать руку на пульсе городской жизни. Роше понял, что не имеет ни малейшего представления, чем в эти дни занимался Радовид, Дийкстра и вся их шайка-лейка. Они могли подготовить и совершить похищение, но все это могло быть и просто плодом фантазии Вернона. Слишком увлекшись их с Йорветом игрой в кошки-мышки, капитан выпустил из рук все остальное и вот результат.

Да, может, Бригида и совершила ошибки, но больше всех здесь облажался именно он, Вернон Роше. И хоть в этом городе были люди, куда более ответственные, чем он, просить у них помощи было бы унизительно.

\- Мне нужно съездить к Хенсельту.

\- Что? Зачем? – Удивилась Бьянка, у остальных на лицах был написан тот же вопрос, даже подошедший ведьмак удивлено приподнял бровь.

\- Потому, что хочу встретиться с Детмольдом, - еще более «понятно» объяснил Роше.

Понимания на лицах команды не прибавилось, а Фенн еще и брезгливо поморщился. Что поделать, может советник Хенсельта и не взял бы приз зрительских симпатий ни на одном из всех придуманных человечеством конкурсов, но старый змей всегда держал ухо востро; может, именно он подкинет Вернону тот маленький намек, благодаря которому капитан поймет в каком направлении действовать. Правда, это сделает его должником Детмольда, а тот никогда не был замечен в прощении долгов. Рано или поздно он выскочит, как черт из табакерки, и подпортит Роше жизнь, но об этом можно будет думать позже.

В этот раз в машину к Вернону подсели Бьянка и Геральт. Капитан коротко поблагодарил ведьмака за помощь, тот ответил просто «сочтемся», но уже понятно было о чем он попросит. Геральт, курва, был без меры альтруистичным парнем, как для ведьмака, Роше не сомневался, что он среди прочего попросит заострять внимание прессы и полиции на том факте, что напавшие сегодня на Хенсельта и Саскию наемники были ведьмаками. Подобные новости могли здорово подорвать репутацию цеха, пускай даже ведьмаки были гастролерами из Нильфгаарда. Впрочем, Вернон сделал бы это и так, Геральт выручал его так часто, что это уже можно было назвать дружбой.

Особняк Хенсельта находился почти за городом, в районе, где клочок земли стоил больше, чем среднестатистическая человеческая жизнь – в Ард Каррайг. Роше не раз приходилось бывать в этом роскошном пригороде, но жить здесь он бы не хотел.

Фешенебельные дома с высокими заборами скрывали в себе слишком много неприятных тайн. Хенсельт был классическим обитателем этого места: богатым, скрытным и могущественным. И забор вокруг его дома был повыше, чем у остальных.

Перед воротами случилась небольшая заминка: охрана на удивление долго не хотела его пускать, три раза призывая все более и более высокое начальство, которое точно так же удивлялось его визиту и бежало за своим начальством. Роше уже начал выходить из себя, про себя прикидывая сможет ли джип протаранить ворота, но тут их все-таки пустили.

\- Ничего себе дворик, - присвистнула Бьянка. Особняк и двор действительно поражали, как роскошью, так и некоторым безвкусием. Даже у равнодушного к таким вещам Вернона напыщенные фонтаны в виде могучих единорогов, обилие лепнины и буйство всевозможных цветов и декоративных деревьев вызывало глухое раздражение. Кто бы ни занимался декором этого огромного поместья – просто домом это назвать было уже нельзя – он явно руководствовался принципом «всего да побольше».

\- Станешь большим начальником - и у тебя такой будет, - «утешил» он Бьянку.

\- Сиськи Мелитэле, лучше увольте меня сразу! Я и дня бы не продержалась среди такого количество единорогов. - Бьянка кивнула в на выстриженный в форме рогатого коня куст. Уже не первый на их пути. – Геральт, а единороги правда существуют?

Ведьмак не успел ответить, их небольшой кортеж затормозил возле крыльца, на котором уже ожидал их Детмольд. Довольно удивительно, обычно эта жаба и пальцем бы не пошевелил, не то что задницу от стула поднять.

\- Вышел меня встретить? Поразительное гостеприимство. – Проворчал Роше, выходя из машины. Детмольд выглядел непривычно, каким-то дерганым и скованным и это тут же заставило Роше напрячься. Не то, чтобы он ожидал цветов и ковровой дорожки, хватило бы обычных детмольдовских наглости и злорадства.

\- Зачем приперся, Роше? Ты уже закончил расследовать покушение? - с места начал советник Хенсельта.

\- Следствие еще ведется, - привычно огрызнулся Вернон. Он явно был некстати и Детмольд старался как можно быстрее от него избавиться, но Роше было как-то плевать. Единственным способом быстро от него избавиться - это дать капитану то, что он хочет, и советник об этом прекрасно знал. – Мы можем поговорить где-нибудь?

\- Мы уже рассказали об утреннем нападении все, что знаем, капитан. – Процедил сквозь зубы Детмольд. Он поморщился, от чего презрительная носогубная складка на его и без того неприятном лице обозначилась еще сильнее.

\- Это не касается нападения…

\- Роше, можно тебя на пару слов? – неожиданно вмешался в беседу стоящий за правым плечом Вернона ведьмак.

\- Сейчас не очень подходящий момент, Геральт, - ответил Роше, с удивлением отмечая, что Детмольд занервничал еще сильнее.

\- Вернон, - Геральт, подошел совсем близко, так что его слова были слышны одному только Роше. – Я слышал голос Анаис со второго этажа, а в кустах я вижу брошенную детскую игрушку.

Видимо, на лице капитана слишком явно отпечаталось удивление, потому что Детмольд вздохнул и сделал странный взмах рукой.

\- В укрытие! – Рявкнул Роше, еще не зная, что их ждет, но уже понимая в какую глубокую, беспросветную жопу затащил сам себя и своих людей.

Геральт ловко отскочил в сторону, собираясь скрыться за одной из колон, а Роше рванул к машине, надеясь, что успеет скрыться за ней, и что Бьянка тоже все правильно поняла. Огонь по ним открыли прямо из окон дома, поливая машину свинцовым ливнем. За себя Вернон не очень волновался, а вот Бьянка и оставшиеся во второй машине ребята… Обстреливали их довольно долго, в машине не осталось ни одного целого окна, минимум два колеса спустило.

Когда вокруг тебя с визгом летают пули и мир осыпается искрами и кусочками битого стекла, время будто замирает. Так было для Вернона, по крайне мере. Он заметил это в первую же свою перестрелку, еще когда был сопляком, переполненным злостью, ищущим для нее выход. Время приостанавливало свой бег и пока одни стреляли, а вторые прятались, Роше пытался придумать план.

Единственным хорошим шансом было попытаться добраться до рации, если ее еще не разнесло выстрелами. Вызвать подмогу и, будь Хэнсельтом хоть самим нильфгаардским Императором, Фольтест разнесет здесь все по кирпичику. Вот только им живыми отсюда все равно не уйти, а Роше до одури не хотелось умирать.

Капитан еще разок прикинул шансы: людей у Хенсельта больше, но у них есть ведьмак, к тому же Роше и его люди привыкли действовать в команде и брать штурмом такие дома им не в новинку. Дверца машины распахнулась и из салона ползком вылезла Бьянка. На лице у девушки была длинная царапина, но глаза полыхали огнем.

\- Хорошо, что ты настоял на бронированных тачках, Роше!

\- Ага, только на стеклах все равно сэкономили. Оружие при себе?

Из второй машины точно так же выползли остальные представители их маленькой удачливой-неудачливой группы. Силас, насколько Роше мог рассмотреть, был ранен в руку, но с Тринадцатым и Фенном все было в порядке.

Когда выстрелы прекратились, их маленькая команда начала наступление. Роше не строил иллюзий относительно того, что они смогут уничтожить охрану особняка. Но сейчас все, что они могли - это занять хорошую позицию, вызвать подмогу и надеяться на чудо. То, что до чуда могут дожить не все, было очевидно, но капитан старался об этом не думать.

Геральт поддержал их атаку, врываясь в здание первым и сразу же уходя направо.

Вернон видел, как его меч разрубил одного из охранников надвое. Ему никогда не нравилось смотреть, как работает ведьмак. Со стороны это выглядело как танец, но то, с какой легкостью Геральт пробивался через ряды врагов, будто пшеницу косил… У охранников не было шансов, хотя они еще и не знали об этом.

Какое-то время эффект неожиданности играл им на руку, однако охрана Хенсельта тоже не зря свой хлеб ела - они быстро окружили их, заставляя отступить на кухню. Судя по чистоте и пустоте, сегодня на ней никто не готовил - видимо, Хэнсельт убрал из дома лишнюю прислугу. Но тем лучше: меньше шансов задеть невинного человека шальной пулей. И одновременно хуже потому, что люди Хэнсельта тоже не боялись действовать агрессивно и громить дом своего нанимателя.

Заблокированный с помощью стола дверной проход разворотило взрывом. Роше услышал, как взвизгнула Бьянка и зарычал Геральт, а затем мир исчез во вспышке свето-шумовой гранаты.

Ослепший и оглохший Вернон все же смог пару раз пнуть схвативших его людей. Затем его ударили в лицо так, что Роше почувствовал опьяняюще соленый вкус собственной крови из разбитой губы. Следующий удар нападающих отправил его в забытье.

*(цит. Андре Моруа)


	8. Часть 8. ...Что-то заканчивается

Утро выдалось солнечное. Нахальные лучи света пробивались через неплотно задернутые шторы и лезли Вернону в глаза, не позволяя выспаться даже в законный выходной. Роше застонал сквозь зубы, мучительно выныривая из сна и пытаясь осознать, где он. Обшарпанные стены маленькой спальни в его флотзамской квартире в полумраке казались куда лучше, чем были на самом деле, но скоро свет дня развеет эту иллюзию. Флотзам еще не проснулся; за окном было тихо, только птицы назойливо щебетали, уничтожая все шансы Вернона поспать еще пару часов. Кроме птичьего пения в спальне было слышно только сопение Йорвета, свернувшегося клубочком на второй половине кровати.

Вернон потянулся к нему, ощущая невыносимую боль в плечах и спине. Он не помнил, откуда эта боль взялась: может, спал неудачно, может, последствия драки, напрочь выпавшей из памяти.  
Воспоминания были мутными, непроглядными, как болотная трясина, не желающими подниматься со дна памяти. Да Вернон и не хотел этого. Боль в мышцах почему-то совсем не мешала двигаться, Роше положил ладонь на искалеченную половину лица Йорвета, нежно огладив шрам. Кожа под пальцами была гладкая, странно натянутая, но все равно приятная на ощупь. Глубокая борозда шрама вгрызалась в лицо Йорвета - темный провал, который изменил жизнь эльфа сильнее, чем тот хотел бы показать.

В эту минуту Роше показалось, что он понимает Йорвета, знает все об его чувствах, об их непростых отношениях. До этого Вернон себе не позволял даже задуматься о таком. Хоть он и привык контролировать каждый аспект свой жизни, когда дело касалось их с Йорветом отношений, он просто плыл по течению, стараясь не давать происходящему между ними никаких имен. Будто это все принадлежало кому-то другому, не ему.

Йорвет заворочался в ответ на прикосновение, хоть его дыхание оставалось таким же ровным и спокойным. Роше хотелось бы, чтобы этот момент продлился вечно. Бесконечно размазанное по пространству времени мгновение пробуждения и нежности, которой они никогда не давали выхода. Вернон потянулся вперед, собираясь поцеловать эльфа раньше, чем он проснется, но внезапно в его мир взорвался отвратительным, чуть надтреснутым голосом:

\- Разбуди его.

Роше не успел никак отреагировать, хотя в его голове был целый ворох вопросов. Флотзамское утро, спальню и Йорвета смыло потоком ледяной воды, грубо выдергивая капитана в реальность. Вода струйками стекала с его лица, и Вернону пришлось проморгаться, прежде чем он смог оценить ситуацию.

\- Добро пожаловать обратно в наш мерзкий мир, Роше, - всплеснул руками Детмольд.

Мир и правда был не очень… Он сузился до одного небольшого подвала с голыми стенами и одинокой лампочкой под потолком. А самое мерзкое было то, что Роше был подвешен за руки, причем довольно давно уже, судя по тому, как затекли и невыносимо болели его плечи, руки и спина. Ногами он едва доставал до пола, приходилось или опираться на самые пальцы, или висеть на руках, испытывая на прочность свои мышцы и связки.

\- Сукин сын, - прошипел Вернон и тут же получил удар в челюсть от одного из охранников. Второй, с пустым ведром в руках, слегка улыбнулся, предвкушая хорошее развлечение.

\- О, это у нас общее, - рассмеялся Детмольд. – Только хамить не надо, не надо! Чем вежливее ты будешь, тем больше у тебя шансы выбраться живым из этой передряги. Просто ответь на парочку вопросов.

\- Где мои люди? – Отвечать ни на что Роше не собирался, да и в то, что его просто отпустят, верил примерно так же, как в существование доброго старца Николаса, приносящего подарочки послушным детям. Он всегда был непослушным, на подарки не рассчитывал, и все, чего действительно хотел, так это причинить Хенсельту как можно больше неприятностей перед смертью.

\- Живы. Пока. Так что будь хорошим мальчиком и не перебивай, - повинуясь его кивку, охранник снова ударил Роше, наполняя его рот кровью из разбитых губ. Удар был скорее болезненным, чем опасным; Вернона больше беспокоил второй парень, отставивший ведро в сторону и возившийся с каким-то устройством. У устройства были клеммы, генератор, электроды и вообще оно здорово напоминала самодельный дефибриллятор, от чего сердце Роше забилось сильнее и без всякой сторонней стимуляции. Да он и не надеялся, что Детмольд ограничится вопросами и, не получив ответов, просто уйдет.

\- Итак, - проскрипел Детмольд, даже не пытаясь скрыть воодушевления. – Ты догадался или тебя просто черти принесли?

\- Конечно, догадался, - оскалился Вернон. Он не собирался сотрудничать и хотел разозлить советника Хенсельта настолько, чтобы он плюнул и ушел, а уж с двумя этими придурками Роше справится. Возможно. – Зря вы все это затеяли, скоро тут будет вся полиция города с Фольтестом лич... Аааарх!

Второй помощник Детмольда закончил возиться со своим устройством, которое и правда оказалось чем-то вроде дефибриллятора. По крайней мере работало оно так же: электроды коснулись обнаженной груди Роше и электричество хлыстом пронеслось по телу, заставляя Вернона выгнуться дугой. Вода, все еще стекающая струйками по его телу, только усилила эффект.

Вернон много дерьма в жизни перевидал, был бит до переломов, неоднократно ловил пули и имел дело с самыми отвратительными ублюдками этого города, но такого с ним еще не делал никто. Почему-то эту мысль вызвала в нем только волну дикой ярости. Роше даже толком не оклемался, - электричество еще гуляло по его телу, хотя электроды его палач уже убрал, - как сразу же попытался пнуть в ответ. Удар получился слабеньким, но судя по лицам, от него и такого не ожидали.

\- Крепкий ублюдок! – выругался один из помощников Детмольда и тут же схлопотал еще пинок, куда более быстрый и сильный. Все же оставить ноги Вернона свободными было совсем неразумной идеей.

Электричество снова коснулось Вернона, лишая возможности действовать и соображать. В этот раз заряд явно был сильнее. После того, как он ушел, Роше мог только виснуть, переводя дыхание, на разрываемых болью руках.

\- Да, капитан, по-хорошему ты не умеешь, - проскрипел Детмольд. – Упертый, как осел. Я бы лично занялся твоим воспитанием, но… - Холеные пальцы подцепили Роше под подбородок, заставляя вздернуть голову. – Старый ты для меня.

Вернон плюнул бы ему в лицо, если бы так катастрофически не пересохло во рту.

Детмольд оставался в подвале еще около часа, задавал вопросы, на которые Роше отвечал неизменными ядовитыми ответами, хотя под конец он уже не чувствовал своего языка. Тело было будто чужое, переполненное электричеством и болью. Почти каждый ответ Вернона заканчивался прикосновением электродов к его груди. Пинаться Вернон перестал – берег силы.

От постоянного соприкосновения с электродами, на груди у Роше уже вздулись два ожога, добавляя минусов в его и без того незавидное положение.

\- Где мои люди? – снова спросил Вернон. Для него этот час уже растянулся в личную, крайне неприятную вариацию вечности. Сознание было помутненным, Роше с трудом мог сконцентрироваться на том, что ему говорили и что говорил он сам. Детмольд продолжал спрашивать, кого они успели предупредить, натолкнув Вернона на мысль, что у них явно полно своих людей среди полицейских диспетчеров. Ответы советник Хенсельта получал всегда разные, но в основном касающиеся описания его мучительной смерти, как только Вернону удастся освободиться.

\- Я яйца тебе отрежу, - пообещал капитан и получил еще один разряд током. Электричество не оставляло ему и шанса потерять сознание, хотя Роше был к этому близок. Спустя немного времени это поняли и его мучители. Щеку обожгло отвратительным влажным прикосновением: Детмольд выместил свою злость плевком в лицо.

\- Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда твою девку я буду тебе по кусочку приносить.

От слов Детмольда неприятно заныло в груди, и это не было связано с электричеством, которое он все еще чувствовал в своем теле. Голова была тяжелой и мысли в нее лезли в основном пораженческие.

Он своими руками загубил лучшее в свой жизни: людей, которых считал своей настоящей семьей. От мыслей о Бьянке и парнях, он перескочил на мысли о Йорвете. Поганое получилось расставание. Поганое даже если забыть, что это их последняя встреча. Если бы Роше только знал… Впрочем, он правда тот еще упрямый козел; скорее всего, вышло бы именно так, как и вышло. Но все равно жаль.

С полным пониманием того, что он совершенно не хочет умирать, Вернон отрубился второй раз за этот долгий день.

***

В этот раз не было ни сладких грез, ни голосов, Роше показалось, что он закрыл глаза и открыл их снова в ту же секунду. Сложно было сказать, сколько времени прошло на самом деле, он по-прежнему был в подвале, по-прежнему связан и подвешен. Рук он уже не чувствовал, а вот ожоги на груди болели просто нестерпимо.

Приняв попытку пошевелиться, он тут же пожалел об этом: руки напомнили о себе, соревнуясь с ожогами.

С трудом подавив стон, Вернон решил больше не шевелиться без нужды и стал думать о том, как ему выбраться. Положение было, мягко говоря, не очень, даже если ему удастся освободиться. Боец из него сейчас просто аховый, охранники Хенсельта справятся с ним в два счета и вернут милсдаря Роше обратно в темницу под белы рученьки и в течении первых же минут побега.

И все же, что заставило его прийти в себя? Вернону показалось, что он что-то услышал, какой-то лязг и шлепок, будто мешок мяса и костей упал на пол…

Он даже не успел толком обдумать эту мысль, как дверь в подвал открылась и в нее вошла галлюцинация Йорвета. Кажется, эльф стал уже постоянным участником его несладких грез. На Йорвете был странный камуфляжный костюм и бронежилет, в руке он держал нож, на клинке которого все еще темнела кровь. Откуда только взялась такая фантазия?

Эльф замер в дверях, разглядывая его, от шрамов на груди до скованных запястий. По лицу Йорвета пробежала странная тень, он улыбнулся, счастливо и маньячно одновременно, будто рад был, что Роше еще не сдох от чужой руки. Спрятав нож, он подошел к Вернону и слегка толкнул его в грудь, так что едва стоящий на кончиках пальцев капитан покачнулся и потерял равновесие. Руки немедленно напомнили о себе, и в этот раз Роше не выдержал: вскрикнул и выплюнул в лицо наглой галлюцинации пару весьма неласковых слов.

\- Тс-с-с! – Йорвет накрыл его рот ладонью. В таком положении Вернон смотрел на эльфа сверху вниз, но радости ему это не добавляло. Он чувствовал на губах вкус грубой ткани перчаток, чувствовал исходящий от эльфа запах подсыхающей крови и тепло его тела, когда он прижался к Роше, обнимая его за талию. Все это было слишком по-настоящему, чтобы и дальше считать Йорвета иллюзией. Но что он здесь делает, в самом сердце резиденции Хенсельта? Неужели все это время проклятый эльфийский выблядок водил его за нос?

Рука исчезла с его губ, Йорвет крепче прижал его к себе и погладил напряженные мышцы на руках. Прохладные пальцы прошлись по болезненно натянутым рукам, даря и боль, и легкое облегчение. Роше снова не выдержал, застонал и задергался. Бедро эльфа втиснулось ему между ног, давая Вернону опору, на которую он мог перенести вес и немного облегчить участь разрывающихся в агонии рук.

\- Что ты делаешь? – выдохнул Роше, окончательно потерявшись в происходящем.

\- Неожиданно понял, что мне нравится, когда ты скован. Напомни мне, почему я никогда не приковывал тебя к кровати? – Йорвет улыбался, продолжая поглаживать и растирать его затекшие руки

\- Потому что я тут парень с наручниками, - капитан через силу вернул улыбку.

\- Да, но я мог бы одолжить их у тебя или завести свои. Приковывал бы тебя к койке, не позволяя лететь в очередную авантюру и вытрахивая из тебя все безумные, идиотские идеи, которые посещают твою голову. – Рука с талии переместилась на задницу Вернона, поглаживая и сжимая. Роше ответил на это злобным взглядом, насколько ему не нравилась ебанутось происходящего. Он не против, что бы Йорвет немного полапал его зад, но не сейчас же, не здесь! - Напомни мне так и поступить, когда выберемся отсюда.

Йорвет, продолжая улыбаться, снова вытащил нож и перерезал удерживающую Вернона веревку. Если бы второй рукой эльф его не придерживал, Роше бы кулем упал на пол. Ноги его тоже держали с трудом, хоть им досталось куда меньше, чем рукам, которые ощущались сплошные очагом разрывающей боли. Пока Йорвет осторожно освобождал его запястья, Вернон рассматривал его, не зная какой вопрос задать первым и как оправдаться за свои не очень хорошие мысли в адрес спасшего его эльфа.

\- Как ты сюда пробрался? – наконец-то спросил, чувствуя, что голос у него сухой и скрипучий, как песок в пустыне. – Ты один?

\- После того, как ты отказался от моей помощи, я вернулся в «Розу», дозвонился до брата, взял несколько друзей, снайперскую винтовку и...

\- Бандформирование, сговор с целью нападения, незаконное владение оружием.

\- …И пришел за тобой.

\- Но как?.. – Роше нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, говорил ли он эльфу о Хенсельте. Вроде бы нет, эта «гениальная» идея посетила его позже.

\- Оставил в твоей машине свой мобильник под сидением. – Улыбка Йорвета приобрела хитроватый вид. – Выследил тебя, как собачонку.

Роше не смог никак это прокомментировать. Эльф начал растирать ему запястья, вокруг которых красными змеями плелись следы от веревок. От прикосновений было еще больнее, но Вернон терпел; руки надо было привести в порядок, если он собирается вытаскивать ребят из передряги, в которую сам и затащил.

\- Сколько в твоем отряде людей? – Поинтересовался Роше, когда покалывание в руках стало совсем уж нестерпимым. Чтобы не кряхтеть и не кричать, пришлось говорить.

\- Людей ни одного, а эльфов немного. – Ухмыльнулся эльф. - Но достаточно, чтобы охрана нам не мешала.

\- Тут дети Фольтеста.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Из-за чего бы еще им тебя хватать и делать это, - Йорвет кивнул на ожоги оставленные помощником Детмольда. – Я не знаю, где дети, но комната Детмольда на втором этаже. Хенсельта – на третьем и в другом крыле.

\- Сколько еще охраны? – От запястий эльф начал подниматься выше, разминая затекшие мышцы и заставляя кровь бежать быстрее. Руки были будто в огне, но Роше терпел, это была боль, которую он встречал с радостью. В голове Вернона уже складывался план, собираясь из обрывков воспоминаний о посещении особняка Хенсельта. Он был тут всего пару раз, один раз по делу, второй – на каком-то бессмысленном приеме. Оба раза попытался убраться отсюда поскорее и помнил не так много.

\- Не очень много, - спокойно ответил Йорвет, перекладывая ладони ему на плечи и начиная разминать их. От его тона у Роше мурашки по коже пробежали, и он совершенно не вовремя вспомнил ощущение его рук у себя на заднице. – Ты готов?

В ладонь Вернону ткнулась рукоять того самого ножа и он сжал ее, все еще не до конца послушными пальцами. Оружие было ему скорее для спокойствия, чем для самообороны, огнестрельное он бы не взял, все равно трясущимися руками особо не нацелишься.

\- Сначала надо найти Бьянку и остальных, затем наведаемся к Детмольду. – Привычно отдал команду Роше. Йорвет улыбнулся, но спорить не стал.

Вернон понятия не имел, где искать своих ребят, но предположил, что пленников, если не убили сразу, держат где-то в одном месте. Переступив через труп охранника, Вернон вышел в коридор. Узкий коридорчик с облезлыми стенами и холодными лампами дневного света совершенно не вязался с помпезным духом особняка. Гнилое, поганое место, спрятанное за пышным фасадом.

В коридоре было еще несколько дверей, без окошек, но все с магнитными замками. На двери его комнаты был такой же и Роше протянул руку, молчаливо требуя у эльфа ключ. Пластиковая карточка легла ему в ладонь, и он крепче сжал ее, наслаждаясь возвращающимся контролем над пальцами.

Его команда нашлась в одной из камер. Фенн и Тринадцатый были здорово избиты, Геральта сковали наверное всеми имеющимися в особняке цепями, среди которых непонятно зачем были даже серебряные. Видимо, Детмольд, не сумев перекупить ведьмака, перестраховался по полной. Силас… Парень лежал в углу в какой-то неестественной позе и Роше сразу бросился к нему.

Приложил дрожащие пальцы к шее, отчаянно пытаясь услышать пульс. Силас был холодным, разбитые губы легка посинели.

\- С час назад отошел, - тихо сказал Фенн, когда Роше освобождал его. - Мы позвали охрану, но этим ублюдкам было насрать. Они встретились взглядами, в которых горел совершенно одинаковый огонь. Не Вернон придумал традицию мстить за своих, но он ее горячо поддерживал.

Пришлось потратить немного времени, чтобы освободить всех. Вместе они быстро обыскали остальные примыкающие к коридору комнатки, но Бьянки так и не нашли.

\- Идите в гараж и найдите нам транспорт, - коротко приказал Вернон, чувствуя, как на сердце ему давит огромный камень. Он знал Бьянку, знал, какая она упрямая. Из упрямства могла продержаться под пытками дольше, чем стоила известная ей информация. Роше понятия не имел, где искать напарницу, но мысленно поставил этот вопрос в очередь тех, которые задаст Детмольду, как только доберется до него.

\- А вы, капитан? – Тринадцатый с тревогой посмотрел сначала на раны Вернона, потом на стоящего чуть в стороне Йорвета.

\- Все еще нужно найти детей. И Бьянку, не думайте, что мы ее тут бросим.

\- С ним пойдете? – Роше показалось, или в голосе Тринадцатого промелькнуло понимание? Молча кивнув, Вернон обернулся к эльфу:

\- Твои друзья не подстрелят моих людей ненароком?

\- Они выглядят достаточно потрепанными, чтобы не сойти ни за охрану, ни за гостей этого прекрасного дома. – Йорвет как всегда не ответил ни да, ни нет, но сил с ним спорить ни у кого не было, и эльф внезапно смилостивился: - Их проведут к гаражу, только пусть не отсвечивают особо и не пытаются арестовать моих братьев.

Вряд ли Тринадцатый или Фенн, тащившие на себе остывшее тело товарища, могли кого-то арестовать, но на реплику эльфа они согласно закивали. Йорвет показал куда идти, чтобы выбраться из особняка, а им с Верноном было в другую сторону. Геральт отправился следом, мотивируя тем, что ему надо вернуть свои клинки. Было это настоящей причиной, или ведьмак волновался за Роше и Бьянку - понять было сложно, а для расспросов было явно не время.

Они выбрались из подвалов в неспокойные сумерки особняка Хенсельта. Охраны по пути не попадалось, замеченные Верноном камеры наблюдения были мертвы – явно работа Йорвета и его друзей. Роше не мог не задаться вопросом, сколько своих парней эльф привел в особняк и где он так быстро набрал команду настоящих профи? Видимо, даже будучи лесничим в медвежьем углу вызимского заповедника, эльф не терял хватку, а возможно даже проворачивал свои делишки за спиной у полиции и городской власти.

\- Вернон Роше, прекрати сверлить мою спину взглядом, - тихо попросил эльф, пропуская вперед Геральта. Пока что они продвигались по особняку беспрепятственно, темнота ночи окружала их мягким пологом. Ведьмак и эльф скользили в нем, как два хищника, Геральта выдавали только блестящие звериные глаза, Йорвета – легкое поскрипывание одежды. По сравнению с ними Вернон двигался с грацией подстреленного носорога. У него все еще болели руки, ожоги и разбитое лицо. Тело постепенно охватывал неприятный лихорадочный жар, который не могло остудить даже прикосновение прохладного воздуха. Где-то на краю сознания робко засела мысль, что ему нужна медицинская помощь, желательно – профессиональная. Впрочем, этот шепоток легко перекрывался голосами долга и мести.

\- Просто пытаюсь понять, у тебя всегда наготове группа профессиональных наемников или сегодня в твоем баре был аншлаг.

\- Это не мой бар, и после того, как ты там все разнес, аншлага ему не видать еще долго. – Ответ был уклончивым, но Роше на другой и не рассчитывал.

\- Не намного хуже там стало. – Попробовал улыбнуться Вернон, останавливаясь и хватаясь за стену.

\- Да? Приглашу тебя туда выпить, уверен, твоя личность точно привлечет новую клиентуру в лице киллеров, бандитов и просто желающих твоей смерти бывших.

В голове Вернона крутилось, что Йорвет все равно будет первым в списке по всем трем статьями, но отвечать не стал. По его расчетам они уже находились возле нужных комнат, шуметь и выяснять отношения было некогда.

Роше надеялся, что Детмольд будет уже спать в это время, но в щель между дверьми и полом пробивался свет, тусклый и холодный, какой бывает от монитора. Детмольд негромко с кем-то разговаривал, возможно, с самим с собой, потому что ответов Роше не слышал, только скрипучий голос советника Хенсельта:

\- Отлично, теперь повернись, вот так… Снимай штанишки, покажи себя…

Замок в двери был довольно хлипким - видимо, Детмольд в своем доме ничего не боялся, - и вылетел с одного пинка. Треск лопнувшего дерева показался оглушительным, но сидящий спиной к ним Детмольд даже не дернулся. На его голове были огромные наушники, а все внимание поглотило происходящее на экране. Роше не сомневался, что это будет порно, но, увидев на экране двух мальчиков не намного старше Бусси, буквально задохнулся от бешенства.

Детмольд так и не обратил на них внимания, только в последний момент дернулся, реагируя на приближение Роше, но для него было уже поздно. Кулак впечатался ему в скулу, немного смазано, но достаточно, чтобы его голова дернулась, встречаясь с экраном ноутбука и разбивая его. Наушники слетели с советника Хенсельта, но тот, будучи застигнутым врасплох и оглушенным, сориентировался достаточно быстро, хватая со стола небольшой пистолет. Подоспевший Геральт выбил его у Детмольда, одновременно с силой опуская кулак на локоть советника. Смачный хруст кости прозвучал как музыка.

\- Аааа! Ты сломал мне руку! – Детмольд прижимал к себе покалеченную конечность, постанывая и подвывая от боли. Даже если бы Роше захотел найти в своей душе хоть каплю жалости, у него бы не получилось. Мысль о том, что эта тварь могла прикоснуться к детям Фольтеста, вообще к любому другому ребенку, заставляла его кровь вскипать. Детство Вернона прошло в самом нищем и криминальном районе города; среди детей, до которых никому не было дела, и людей, которым не было дела до самих себя. Дети там постоянно слышали о сверкающих, дорогих машинах, приезжающих в их район, чтобы забрать очередного счастливца или счастливицу. Юных, относительно невинных и еще не угробивших себя наркотой и дешевой выпивкой. Люди в этих машинах могли дать денег, или еды, или вообще никогда не вернуть «счастливчиков» обратно.

Роше никогда не верил в сказки, а в такие – тем более. Уже работая в полиции, он позаботился о том, чтобы подобных охотников на детишек в городе поубавилось, но одного вот пропустил... Промах требовал срочного исправления.

\- Моя рука! – продолжал стенать Детмольд, катаясь по полу. – Ты знаешь, сколько она стоит, сукин сын?

Прищуренные от злости и боли глаза советника Хенсельта метали молнии, молчаливо обещая месть, и Роше с неожиданной ясностью понял, как именно нужно закончить это дело. Концовка должна была выйти грязной, жестокой и совершенно однозначной. Достаточно жестокой, чтобы никто больше не пытался навредить семье Фольтеста.

\- Нихера она не стоит. Как и ты сам, - с усталостью и досадой выдохнул Вернон, крепче сжимая в уже послушных пальцах боевой нож. Он наступил коленом на впалую грудную клетку Детмольда, не давая ему и шанса выбраться.

\- Чего ты хочешь? Я все отдам!

\- Где Бьянка?

\- Блондиночка твоя? – сразу же залебезил Детмольд. – Хороша деваха, Хенсельт ее к себе утащил, - Роше не мог видеть свое лицо в этот момент, но судя по заплескавшемуся в глазах Детмольда страху выглядел он не очень. – Да ты не переживай, ничего плохого он ей не сделает. А раз такие дела, то компенсирует все и ей, и тебе. Столько денег даст, ты у Фольтеста столько в жизни не увидишь!

Мысль о Бьянке и Хенсельте била в висок расклеенным молотом, а следом за ней шли мысли об избитых парнях, о Силасе, о пустом взгляде Фольтеста и слезах Марии-Луизы. Сидя в кабинете комиссара, он всерьез говорил о том, что у него нет семьи и многих вещей ему просто не понять. Так оно или нет, он просто не хотел, чтобы это повторялось. Никогда. Пускай его лучше считают больным на голову ублюдком, но больше такого повторяться не должно.

Детмольд, явно обнадеженный затянувшейся паузой, попытался приподняться и сказать что-то еще, но Роше не дал ему этого сделать: толкнул на пол и прижал ладонь к его рту.

\- Я тебе яйца отрежу и вскрою глотку. Этого хватит.

Плоть под ножом разрывалась с мерзким звуком, горячая кровь лилась Вернону на руку, а Детмольд кричал в ладонь пока не затих. Все продолжалось не больше нескольких секунд: отвести руку, сжимая рукоять ножа крепко, но не напрягая ладонь, один сильный, точный удар. Однако Роше казалось, что это продолжалось бесконечно. Сначала к горлу подкатила дурнота, потом через несколько долгих, тошнотворных мгновений стало все равно. Детмольд потерял сознание от болевого шока, перестав орать Вернону в ладонь.

Происходящее несомненно входило в топ самых мерзких вещей, которые Роше делал в своей жизни. Что-то в нем хотело остановиться, бросить это мерзкое дело и просто уйти, но Детмольд ненадолго вернулся в сознание, и от его дикого, полного боли, ужаса и ненависти взгляда Вернона передернуло. Последний удар он нанес быстро и чисто, вогнав клинок под подбородок своей жертве.

Мучительная вечность закончилась, оставив после себя чувство брезгливости. Руки Роше были по локоть в крови и отнюдь не в метафоричном смысле. Нож он вытер, стараясь не смотреть в глаза ни Геральту, ни Йорвету. Сейчас он не нуждался ни в чьей поддержке или одобрении, как впрочем, не нуждался в них почти никогда. Просто еще одна вещь, которую он должен пережить сам.

\- Пойдемте, найдем Хенсельта, - откашлялся Вернон, проходя мимо стоящего в дверях Йорвета. Пальцы эльфа мазнули по его руке, намеренно или нет, Роше не дал себе шанса разобраться, просто выходя из комнаты.

***

Чтобы пройти в среднее крыло к Хенсельту, им пришлось пересечь небольшой внутренний дворик. Ночные цветы наполняли воздух приторно-сладким запахом, кусты в виде единорогов… здорово напоминали сад принцессы из мультика, если бы не отключенные видеокамеры и ноги какого-то охранника, торчащие из-под куста магнолии.

Йорвет что-то сказал Геральту на эльфском, ведьмак кивнул и пошел вперед, видимо, собираясь разведать дорогу. На полпути из массы заполняющих сад теней отделилась одна и оказалась Киараном, в таком же как у Йорвета камуфляже без знаков отличия. Эльф и ведьмак пошли вперед, тихо о чем-то переговариваясь все на том же эльфском диалекте. Вернона это уже начинало выводить из себя.

Еще больше его выводил из себя Йорвет, который явно специально послал этих двоих вперед.

\- Что?

Эльф обернулся к нему, но если и хотел что-то сказать, то Роше его перебил.

\- Позлорадствовать ты хочешь или побеспокоиться, мне этого не нужно, Йорвет. Не произошло ничего… - он откашлялся, подыскивая слово, - сверхъестественного. Пошли дальше.

Вернон хотел как можно быстрее пересечь сад и добраться до Хенсельта. И без всяких разговоров. Он был морально вымотан и хотел, чтобы все разрешилось быстро. Однако Йорвет не позволил ему уйти, придержав за руку и развернув к себе.

\- Ну что?! – Было очень тяжело рявкнуть шепотом, но у Роше получилось. – Ты не понимаешь, что сейчас не время для такой херни?!

\- У тебя жар, - прохладная ладонь легла ему на лоб, обволакивая его мягким холодом. – Просто хочу убедиться, что ты не упадешь прямо посередине коридора, и мне не придется тебя тащить.

\- Я в порядке, - попытка скрыть неуверенность в голосе полностью провалилась, и Вернон просто прижался крепче к холодным пальцам. – Правда, в порядке. Нужно просто забрать Бьянку и детей.

\- И поехать домой? Я знаю, где ты живешь.

\- Я не сомневался…

Рука со лба переместилась на глаза Роше, затем прохладные губы коснулись его губ. Прикосновение было легким и прохладным, сошло бы за галлюцинацию, но в этот раз он отчаянно цеплялся за мысль, что это реальность.

До комнат Хенсельта они шли в молчании, Киаран и Геральт впереди, Роше и Йорвет немного позади. В этом крыле всю охрану тоже сняли, трупов было достаточно, и Роше в очередной раз задался вопросом, сколько же «друзей» привел с собой Йорвет. Хорошо, что Хенсельт сам убрал из особняка всех посторонних: вряд ли «белки» их бы пожалели, они никогда с гражданскими не церемонились.

С Хенсельтом они столкнулись нос к носу: судья выходил из своих комнат, Роше как раз собирался входить. Судя по зажатому в жирной лапе пистолету, Хенсельт заподозрил все-таки неладное, не дозвавшись, похоже, по внутреннему телефону охраны или Детмольда.

Попытку себя пристрелить Роше пресек, полоснув по чужой ладони ножом, и Хенсельт взревел от боли, роняя пистолет на пол.

\- Вроде бы виделись сегодня, милсдарь. – Криво улыбнулся Вернон, вталкивая борова обратно в его комнату. – Где Анаис и Бусси?

В отличии от Детмольда, Хенсельт не стенал. Он зажимал кровоточащую ладонь второй рукой, пытаясь удержать повисшую на ниточках сухожилий и кожи плоть, но не стенал и не орал. А когда заговорил, голос его был почти ровным, почти обычным. Настолько, что Роше захотелось ему руку по кусочкам отрезать, пока тот не завопит.

\- Ты выиграл, цепной пес. Дети в безопасности, все еще в этом доме. Забирай, неси Фольтесту его щенков. – Хенсельт вздохнул. – Дурацкая была затея, говорил я Детмольду.

От боли Хенсельт перешел на короткие рубленые фразы, но чем больше он говорил, тем лучше у него получалось взять все в свои руки.

\- Ты пойми, я бы не причинил им вреда. Все, чего я хотел – немного урезонить Фольтеста. Не можем мы с ним перетягивать этот город, как слишком узкое одеяло, пойми ты, Роше! А твой шеф, может, и не плохой коп, но против Нильфгаарда он, тьфу, никто! Посмотри, там у меня на столе...

Роше подошел к огромному столу резного дуба и тут же понял, о чем говорил Хенсельт: бумага о помиловании его убийцы, так и не отданная Фольтесту, пропавшая вместе с толстовкой, в которую был одет Вернон, когда бесы занесли его в этот проклятый особняк.

\- Это происходило прямо у него под носом: нильфы, белки, - Хенсельт злобно глянул на Йорвета. – Все под носом у уважаемого комиссара, слишком занятого политикой и погоней за юбками. Но я смог бы с этим справиться, смог бы навести в этом городе порядок.

\- Воруя, убивая и насаживая на все посты своих жополизов? – тихо поинтересовался Йорвет. – Отбирая у Старших рас их дома и вырубая вековые леса?

\- Роше, держи своего эльфского подпездыша в узде, - Хенсельт поморщился, ясно давая понять, как относится к эльфу.

\- Я убью его прямо сейчас, ладно? И так собирался. – Йорвет не столько спрашивал, сколько извещал, но Роше отрицательно мотнул головой, запрещая. Конечно, эльф на его запреты плевал, но под действием тяжелого взгляда отступил.

Как бы он ни относился к Хенсельту, тот был силой, с которой нужно было считаться. Север ослабнет без него. Эта мысль была рациональной, холодной и не вызывало у Вернона никаких эмоций. Перед глазами замерло мертвое лицо Силаса. Прежде чем он что-то решил, дверь, ведущая, судя по всему, в спальню, скрипнула, приоткрывшись, и в дверном проеме появилась Бьянка.

Взгляд у девушки был абсолютно расфокусированным, будто она была под действием какого-то препарата, а ее внешний вид заставил Вернона сбиться с дыхания. Губы Бьянки были разбиты; неловко, явно наспех натянутая одежда не скрывала синюшных следов на ключицах и запястьях.

Геральт первый рванулся вперед, чтобы поддержать покачивающуюся Бьянку. Себя Роше не мог заставить сдвинуться с места. Он молча наблюдал, как Бьянка виснет на руках ведьмака, как он поддерживает ее и наскоро осматривает. Пальцы Геральта порхают над телом Бьянки с изяществом и легкостью, достойных доктора, а не убийцы.

\- Она цела, - наконец, вынес свой вердикт ведьмак и Роше захотелось закричать ему в лицо: «Какое «цела», сукин сын, посмотри на нее!». Вместо этого он кивнул. Геральт хотел вывести Бьянку из кабинета, но это сделал Киаран.

\- Я все равно тут не нужен, отведу ее к машинам. – Эльф придерживал Бьянку за талию, провожая ее из кабинета. Вернон не мог отвести от них взгляда. Это он должен был сейчас быть рядом с ней, поддерживать ее и помогать убраться из этого места. Но Роше не сдвинулся со своего места, наблюдая за тем, как Киаран тащит Бьянку едва ли не на руках. Йорвет отошел в сторону, пропуская их, и прямо глянул на Вернона. Ненависть в его взгляде обжигала зеленным огнем и привела его в себя быстрее, чем ушат холодной воды, вылитый на голову.

\- Вы меня не убьете. Не посмеете. – Холодно произнес Хенсельт. Его самообладанию можно было только позавидовать. Этот человек был уверен, что может убивать и насиловать, просто потому что обладал большой властью и большими деньгами. Безнаказанность настолько прочно засела у него под шкурой, что вырвать ее можно было только эту шкуру спустив. – Я нужен этому городу, лишь я могу показать нильфам их место.

\- Ты похитил детей Фольтеста, убил моих людей…

\- Лес рубят - щепки летят. Не будь идиотом. Все, что я делал, было на благо города. Ведьмак, образумь его! – Хенсельт так разгорячился, что уже даже не обращал внимания на свою искалеченную ладонь.

\- Насилие тоже было во благо города? – Геральт не выглядел разозленным, скорее спокойным и сосредоточенным. И оттого казался еще более страшным. Они трое - Роше, Геральт и Йорвет - уже приняли решение, каждый по отдельности и все вместе.

\- За девку свою обиделись? Не переживай, выпишем ей премию из городского бюджета. Купит себе туфли, платье и обо всем забудет. Хотя мне казалось, что ей понравилось. Пищала девица, как несмазанная ось!

\- Несмазанная ось. – Произнес Вернон, слегка растягивая слова, смакую чужую подлость. – Смешно. Очень смешно.

\- Вы не посмеете! – снова взревел Хенсельт, но на этот раз уверенности у него в голосе не было. Зато прибавилось злости; Хенсельт смотрел на приближающегося, сжимающего в руке нож Вернона с вызовом и яростью. Он не собирался умолять, Роше не собирался останавливаться - в кои-то веки между ним установилось полное взаимопонимание.

Смерть Детмольда должна была быть мучительной, грязной. Это было символом. Сейчас, правда, он был уже никому не нужен, осталась просто уродливая, отвратительная смерть и корка подсыхающей крови на пальцах. С Хенсельтом Вернон закончил быстро: нож вошел в его тело по самую рукоять, разрывая жир, мышцы и внутренности.

\- Блоха загрызла… льва, - слова судья выплюнул вместе с кровью, и та капельками осела у Роше на лице. Он надавал чуть сильнее, проворачивая лезвие, и Хенсельт обмяк с тихим болезненным стоном. Он все еще прижимал к себе располосованную ладонь, но кровь из нее уже почти не текла.

Роше вытащил нож, стараясь как можно меньше разбрызгивать кровь. Хватит ему этого на сегодня. Он и так, скорее всего, испугает детей Фольтеста своим видом.

Геральт и Йорвет вышли за ним следом, он слышал их шаги, но не оглядывался. С Геральтом у них почти всегда было полное взаимопонимание, но увидеть мрачное удовлетворение на лице эльфа он не хотел.

До комнаты, где держали детей, они дошли быстро - нужно было всего лишь спуститься на один этаж вниз. Но прежде, чем войти, Вернону пришлось задержаться возле небольшого декоративного водопада, которым была украшена одна из комнат. Он не хотел показываться Бусси и Анаис таким: в крови, с ожогами на груди и злостью во взгляде. Руки пришлось отмывать долго: кровь уже успела забиться в поры и под ногти, ледяная вода в декоративном фонтане все не хотела ее брать. Когда он закончил с импровизированным мытьем, Йорвет протянул ему выстиранную синюю толстовку, о существовании которой Роше успел забыть:

\- Киаран нашел.

Синяя ткань была местами разрезана, все тайные карманы выворочены, а их содержимое исчезло. Толстовка ощущалась на теле непривычно легкой. Ткань ложилась прямо на ожоги, задевая их, но по сравнению со всеми остальными событиями ночи, это было уже пустяком.

\- Спасибо.

***

\- Дядюшка Вернон!

Анаис как всегда оказалась шустрее брата. Они с Бусси сидели на огромной кровати, обнявшись, наверняка, слишком напуганные, чтобы уснуть. Близнецы отлично знали Роше, привыкли к его постоянному присутствию возле их отца и сейчас встречали с явным облегчением.

Подбежавшая Анаис обняла присевшего на корточки Вернона и, несмотря на то, что ожоги этот жест совсем не приветствовали, капитан был счастлив видеть обоих детей. До этого момента в его голове сидела неуверенность: вдруг Хенсельт солгал, вдруг увез детей, вдруг передал кому-то или навредил им… Таким счастливым Роше не чувствовал себя уже давно.

Подошедший вслед за Анаис Бусси не стал обниматься, но активно хлюпал носом. Он всегда был куда менее активным, чем сестра, более молчаливым и замкнутым. И все же он наверняка хотел убраться отсюда поскорее.

\- Мы поедем домой? А где папочка и мамочка? Дядюшка Вернон, а с Бригидой все хорошо? – У Анаис всегда был миллион вопросов, она задавала их пулеметной очередью, а Роше пробовал ответить последовательно, но на каждый его ответ вызывал еще миллион вопросов. – А кто это?

Пальчик Анаис был недвусмысленно направлен на Йорвета, который смотрел на девочку с каким-то сомнением во взгляде. Наверняка оценивал, вырастет ли Анаис в угнетательницу его расы и с какого возраста можно будет начинать с ней бороться.

\- Это Йорвет, он мой… - Роше запнулся, пытаясь подыскать подходящее эльфу слово. Такое, чтобы отражало их отношения и при этом подходило для детских ушей. К сожалению, слова такого во всеобщем не находилось. - …Друг?

На этот раз Йорвет одарил оценивающим взглядом уже Роше.

\- Он эльф! Дядя Йорвет – вы эльф! – Сообщила Анаис радостную новость. – Эльфы красивые, а эльфки особенно. Моя мама говорит, что когда я вырасту, я буду красивая, как Лара Доррен или Франческа Финдабаир.

В этот раз во взгляде эльфа было уже совсем неприкрытое сомнение. Что поделать; может, Анаис и вырастет в красивую женщину, но пока особых предпосылок к этому не было. Впрочем, что Роше вообще мог понимать в детях? Но прежде, чем Анаис или Йорвет сболтнули что-то еще, он поднял девочку на руки и взял Бусси за руку.

\- Поехали домой.

***

Возле гаража их уже ждали несколько машин. Роше посадил детей на заднее сидение одной и подошел к другой, в которой сидела Бьянка. Девушка выглядела немного лучше - по крайне мере, была в сознании.

\- Эй, - Роше понятия не имел, что сказать, - как ты?

Бьянка молча пожала плечами, но было в ее движениях что-то такое, что говорило: ей не просто плохо, она зла. Вернон не знал, к добру ли это, но сам бы он тоже предпочел злиться, чем хандрить или впадать в отчаянье.

\- Геральт пообещал отвести меня к Трисс. – Тихо произнесла Бьянка. Она подтянула колени к себе и обняла их. – Я буду в порядке, Роше, честно, едь к Фольтесту.

Наверное, нужно было остаться, но Роше кивнул и отошел от машины. Сейчас он точно не мог ничем помочь или искупить свою вину. Ведь это его вина, он привел всех сюда, а теперь они даже в больницу поехать не могут - слишком много вопросов это вызовет. Тело Силаса лежало в багажнике одной из машин. С этим тоже надо было что-то решать, парень не заслужил быть просто выброшенным в какой-нибудь канаве. Он полез к черту в пасть следом за своим капитаном и удостаивается достойных проводов.

Роше устало потер глаза. Оставалось чуть-чуть, совсем немного, и эта проклятая ночь закончится. Он приказал парням вести тело Силаса в морг, Геральт пообещал, что они с Трисс позаботятся о Бьянке. После этого Йорвет буквально потащил его к машине, где на заднем сидении уже уснули близнецы.

Из особняка они выехали тихо, аккуратно прикрыв за собою ворота, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания. Роше не сомневался, что их небольшой кортеж попал в объективы дорожных камер, но это он собирался сделать проблемой Фольтеста. Все это: Хенсельта, полный трупов особняк, камеры наблюдения, завтрашнюю прессу, все это он собирался свалить на Фольтеста.

К особняку они подъехали уже в гордом одиночестве, остальные отправились восвояси, зализывать раны и залегать на дно. В доме Фольтеста в эту ночь никто не спал, по крайне мере, выскочившие на порог Мария-Луиза и сам Фольтест не производили впечатление людей, которые в эту ночь сомкнули глаза хоть на минуту. Разбуженных Анаис и Бусси вытащили из машины буквально на руках, при этом Анаис задавала какие-то вопросы прямо во сне, а Мария-Луиза хлопотала вокруг детей, даже не посмотрев в сторону Вернона.

Фольтест выглядел таким же усталым, но куда более счастливым, подошел к машине, распахивая дверь со стороны сидящего на переднем сидении Роше.

\- Я твой должник, Вернон.

\- Не стоит. – Мысль о том, что Фольтест может быть его должником почти пугала. Шеф не мог быть ему должен, не после того, как вытащил его жизнь из беспросветного дерьма. Это Роше до сих пор не рассчитался с ним за все свои долги. – Но я наследил, очень сильно наследил.

Он наскоро описал все события прошедшей ночи, запнувшись на том моменте, когда пришел Йорвет, и неуверенно глянув в его сторону. Фольтест, который до этого присутствие сидящего за рулем эльфа виртуозно игнорировал, тоже посмотрел на него, но ничего на этот счет не сказал. Завершив историю, он вручил шефу давно жгущую ему руки бумагу с нильфгаардским помилованием. Фольтест наскоро пробежал по строкам, задумчиво кивнул:

\- Я займусь этим. Найду способ замять все это до рассвета. Очень удачно этот нильфский ведьмак от нас ушел, теперь Хенсельт ляжет на его совесть. Не переживай ни об этом, ни о Силасе. Я позабочусь.

\- И Бьянка..

\- Что с ней? – мгновенно напрягся Фольтест.

\- Нет, ничего – Остановился в последнюю минуту. Не был уверен, что может говорить кому-нибудь об этом. – Она просто заслужила отпуск.

Комиссар кивнул и обнял его. В последний раз такое случалось между ними четыре года назад, когда Фольтест приходил в себя после покушения, а Роше взрыл носом землю, нашел виновного в лице Йорвета и его брата, и переживал не самые лучшие моменты своей жизни. А до этого, очень давно, еще когда Роше только закончил полицейскую академию. Всегда такое проявление дружбы было для Вернона захватывающим и приятным, только в этот раз все испортила боль от ожогов и он не сдержал болезненного стона.

\- Что с тобой? Что-то сломано?

\- Обожжено. Огнем моего сердца. – Прокряхтел Вернон.

\- Вылезай, нужно заняться этим. Поживешь здесь, пока все не уляжется.

Тяжело было возражать Фольтесту, когда он говорил таким тоном, но Роше только отрицательно мотнул головой.

\- Я уже несколько дней не был дома, шеф. Очень хочется уснуть в своей кровати.

Губы Фольтеста тронула легкая улыбка, хотя, возможно, утомленному сознанию Вернона она просто привиделась. Комиссар не задавал вопросов, кто Роше в эту кровать доставит и будет ли он спать в ней один, просто пожелал удачи. Вряд ли он простил Йорвета, Вернон сам не до конца был уверен, что простил, но вроде бы смирился.

***

К дому Роше они подъехали уже засветло. Солнце едва ли думало вставать из-за горизонта, но ночь стала на порядок серее; проснулись и подали голос робкие городские птицы. Судя по тому, что Вернон не помнил ничего после того, как они отъехали от дома Фольтеста, он отрубился и проспал всю дорогу.

\- Мой дом… - сонно пробормотал он, когда машина остановилась возле хорошо знакомых дверей многоэтажки. – А ты не шутил, когда говорил, что знаешь, где я живу.

\- Не шутил, - отозвался Йорвет, - этаж и квартиру тоже можешь не называть.

Он выпрыгнул из машины и помог вылезти Вернону, который чувствовал себя настоящей развалиной. Все же избили его неслабо, а еще ожоги… Пришлось постараться, чтобы пройти через холл как ни в чем не бывало и кивнуть полудремлющему швейцару. Тот уже давно привык к поздним и даже нерегулярным набегам Роше на его собственный дом. От лифта в квартиру Йорвет дотащил его почти что на руках. Последние метры дались им обоим очень тяжело, эльфа эта ночь тоже утомила, едва ли у него была возможность вздремнуть хотя бы на час.

Повозившись с дверью в четыре дрожащие руки, они завалились в квартиру, и Йорвет сразу потащил свою едва переставляющую ноги ношу в спальню. Сил удивляться тому, что эльф знает расположение комнат, у Роше уже не было.

\- Где у тебя аптечка? – устало спросил Йорвет, сбрасывая застонавшего от такого обращения Вернона на кровать.

\- Неужто, не знаешь, милсдарь Я Знаю Где Ты Живешь?

\- Ну, прости, камеры наблюдения планировал подключить только на следующей неделе.

Йорвет присел на край кровати, упираясь локтями в колени и прикрывая ладонями лицо. Его сгорбленная спина выглядела достаточно усталой, чтобы почувствовать угрызения совести.

\- На кухне, в шкафу есть все необходимое.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Роше начал стягивать с себя одежду. Толстовка успела немного приклеиться к ожогам на груди и кровоподтекам, оставленным кулаками подручных Детмольда, но снять ее удалось. Вернон сумел сесть, а затем и встать, чтобы доползти до большого зеркала в ванной. Отражение его не радовало совсем - таким избитым он себя не видел уже давненько.

Следы на его теле накладывались друг на друга: следы пальцев Йорвета на шее, последствия стычки с Яевинном, теперь вот это… Результат глупости и неверных решений. Если бы все ограничивалось только ими, но был еще Силас. Йорвет, с которым теперь непонятно, что делать. Все еще живой ведьмак Лето. И Бьянка.

Одно неверное решение за другим - и все ложились нелегким грузом на его совесть. Тяжелее всего было думать о Бьянке, он ведь должен был защитить ее. Да, с их работой иногда приходится ввязываться в переделки, даже ловить пули собственной шкурой, но от такого он должен был ее защитить.

Не защитил. А потом еще и спихнул на чужие руки, отправившись зализывать раны в собственную конуру.

Вернувшись в комнату, Роше попытался натянуть на избитое тело первую попавшуюся футболку и за этим его и застал Йорвет:

\- Собрался куда-то?

\- К Бьянке. Я должен…

\- Так. – Эльф сделал шаг вперед, зажимая капитана между собой и кроватью, и с силой толкнул в грудь, попав прямо по ожогам. Вопль Вернона, должно быть, слышали на другом конце города. По крайней мере, сам Роше больше ничего, кроме своего крика, а потом накатывающей острой боли, услышать и почувствовать не мог. Он даже ругаться не мог, только стонал что-то невнятное и злое, пока Йорвет усаживался прямо ему на живот, отбирал из обмякших пальцев футболку и засовывал ему в рот какую-то таблетку.

\- Глотай и не дергайся, а то придется правда приковать тебя к кровати.

\- Сука ты ушастая! – Наконец-то собрался с мыслями Вернон. – Гузно эльфское! Пидо…

Эльф накрыл ему рот ладонью, заставляя проглотить горькую таблетку, и наконец-то отступил. Обрабатывая его раны, Йорвет молчал, делая вид, что слишком сосредоточен на оказании срочной медицинской помощи. Роше тоже не горел желанием продолжать разговор, только тихо постанывал, когда чужие пальцы касались его чересчур безжалостно.

\- Мне кажется, у тебя трещина в ребре, - наконец-то изрек эльф, прощупывая его покрытые синяками бока.

\- Надави чуть сильнее и точно будет.

\- Что ж ты такой козел? – вздохнул Йорвет и начал раздеваться. Свой бронежилет он уже успел где-то оставить и теперь избавлялся от остального: камуфляжной куртки, черных водолазки и майки, все это было снято и кучей легло на пол возле кровати. Роше не удержался, протянул руку и коснулся татуировки, прослеживая пальцами за ветвями и листьями.

\- Спасибо. За сегодня.

\- Не стоит! – Йорвет скатился с него и начал стягивать ботинки и штаны. – Если называть это свиданием, то это было одно из лучших в моей жизни. Реализовал давнюю фантазию связать тебя, пострелял в дхойне, посмотрел, как парочка мерзавцев расстается с жизнью… Еще и бонусом глянул, как ты ведешь себя с детьми. Очень мило, кстати.

Он уже разделся полностью, оставшись только в белье и начал стягивать ботинки и штаны с Вернона. У того не было сил ни на сопротивление, ни на помощь, он просто позволял эльфу заботиться о себе и попутно слушал его.

\- Дети у Фольтеста, кстати, забавные. Эта девочка, Анаис, не затыкалась ни на секунду, а ты все ей что-то отвечал, хотя еле языком ворочал. Маленькая дхойне…

Роше поморщился, едва подавив в себе порыв ярости. Знал, с кем связывается, Йорвет был и оставался человеконенавистником, даже его отношение к Вернону это не меняло. Эльф продолжал суетиться, выключив свет, задернув штору и пытаясь укрыть Роше одеялом. Сам он улегся рядом, слегка придерживая ему голову и укладывая так, чтобы одеяло не касалось ожогов.

В комнате было уже совсем серо; выпитая таблетка притупила боль до вполне приемлемого уровня, и Роше снова засыпал. Это даже не было похоже на сон, некое пограничное состояние, когда мозг был слишком уставшим, чтобы просто отключиться.

\- Спишь? – тихо поинтересовался Йорвет. Кончики его пальцев успокаивающе гладили Вернона по голове, путаясь в слипшихся прядях. Ответить было слишком сложно, Роше полностью осознавал происходящее, но пошевелить даже мизинцем было выше его сил. – Хорошо, что спишь. Ты ведь был прав тогда, когда сказал, что для меня прошло только мгновение.

Роше не помнил, чтобы он такое говорил, но вполне мог сказать, он уже достаточно Йорвету наговорил за это время.

\- Для эльфов четыре года - это правда недолго. Так будто бы мы с тобой не разговаривали несколько дней после крупной, но глупой ссоры. Будто бы ты ушел, оставив меня на несколько дней в одиночестве. Для тебя прошли четыре года, ты успел остыть, успел завести новую подружку и даже не одну, а для меня все оставалось по-прежнему, все было так же остро. Четыре года непрекращающегося расставания. – Йорвет замолчал, притягивая Роше ближе к себе, прижимаясь к нему горячим боком и почти что шепча на ухо. – Теперь это закончилось, но… Оно не стоило того. Не надо было мне в это влезать, жизнь Фольтеста просто не стоила того.

Обжигающие губы коснулись виска, Йорвет осторожно обнял его поперек живота, и зашептал что-то на эльфском, во что Роше уже не вслушивался – уснул окончательно.

***

Утро началось с неудачной попытки перевернуться на бок и дикой боли после этого. Обычно Вернон спал на боку или животе, подминая под себя подушку, но ни в этот раз. Если большая часть побоев просто мешала ему жить, то ожоги целенаправленно были против сна на животе.

Справившись с собой и снова перекатившись на спину, Роше провел рукой по второй половине кровати. Он и без этого знал, что эльфа поблизости не было, но хотел понять, остыла кровать или нет, есть смысл бросаться в немедленную погоню или можно расслабиться.

Простыни были теплыми, будто Йорвет поднялся пару минут назад. Значит, уйти далеко не мог.

Сев на кровати, Роше тихо застонал, переживая боль во всем теле одновременно. Болели потревоженные ожоги, безумно болели руки, ныли синяки и ссадины, все тело было будто чужое, хоть ложись и спи неделю, пока не заживет. Но таких отпусков Вернон себе позволить не мог, к тому же тело хоть и болело, но было куда более послушным, чем вчера.

Сквозь пелену отступающей боли, он слышал, как кто-то возится у него на кухне, двигает предметы и хлопает дверцами шкафов. Не так уж далеко эльф убежал. Или он вообще не собирался бежать, а Вернон просто слишком привык за ним охотиться?

До кухни он больше доковылял, чем дошел, но с каждым шагом тело слушалось все лучше - ныло, а не болело. И самое главное: впервые за несколько дней, несмотря на все случившееся, на душе было спокойно. Да, впереди было проблем больше, чем утопцев в гнилом пруду, но они интересовали Вернона меньше, чем кружка горячего кофе.

Йорвет как раз был этим занят. По крайне мере, он стоял возле кофе-машины, задумчиво наклонив голову и разглядывая кнопки. На его спокойном, задумчивом лице не было и тени понимания того, как это работает. Впрочем, помощи он не просил, хотя наверняка заметил присутствие Вернона.

\- Хорошая кухня. – Наконец-то открыл рот эльф, когда молчание начало затягиваться. – Много всяких приборов, большой холодильник. Правда, пустой.

Собиравшийся что-нибудь ответить Роше прикусил себе язык. По непонятной, невысказанной, но наверняка ужасной причине Йорвет очень тяжело переносил голод. Не физически - морально. У него портилось настроение, а количество расистских шуток про плоскоухих увеличивалось в разы. И как назло, в холодильнике Роше, и без того всегда далекого до состояния «забитый», было хоть шаром покати.

\- Кофе? – наконец-то предложил Вернон.

\- Если ты знаешь, как эта штука работает.

\- Понятия не имею, продавалась вместе с квартирой, но без инструкции. Кажется, она даже к электричеству не подключена.

Эльф, тянувший руку к одной из кнопок на панели кофе-машины, быстро ее отдернул и отошел в сторону, пропуская Роше к плите. Пока готовился кофе, Йорвет стоял рядом, цепким взглядом осматривая результат своих вчерашних усилий по приведению в порядок шкуры Вернона.

\- Не болит? – кивнул на ожоги на груди, которые после утреннего пробуждения почти не беспокоили.

\- Если пальцем не тыкать. – Усмехнулся Роше, убирая с огня турку с кофе. Очень вовремя, потому что Йорвет тут же ткнул в ожог пальцем и кофе едва не полетел на них обоих.

\- Твою мать, Йорвет!

Вернон заорал не столько от боли, сколько от неожиданности. Всего он ожидал от эльфской падлы, но это был перебор.

\- Не ори, не надо. – Притянувший его к себе эльф, прошептал ему эти слова в губы и следом поцеловал, затыкая поток дальнейшей ругани. – Я вчера был уверен, что ты сдох. Это было бы очень глупо и непохоже на тебя. Всегда был уверен, что если кто тебя и убьет, то это буду я - у меня есть на это право, слышишь, дхойне?

Пальцы Йорвета обхватили шею капитана, ложась поверх успевших стихнуть отметок, но не сжимая. Роше про себя подумал, что по количеству раз, когда его жизнь целиком была в чьих-то руках, Йорвет уверенно идет на рекорд. Но подыхать он пока не собирается - даже от его рук.

Подсадив эльфа на стол, Вернон начал стягивать с него немногочисленную одежду. Майка и камуфляжные штаны полетели куда-то в сторону. Роше запустил руку в трусы Йорвета, начиная надрачивать его член. У эльфа уже стояло, капитан начал размазывать смазку по головке, а второй рукой мял его яйца.

\- Тебе, что, с самого утра неймется?

\- Со вчера, - улыбнулся Йорвет, - как увидел тебя там скованного и побитого, сразу же захотел отыметь. Не знаю, как сдержался.

\- Урод моральный, - притворно-устало выдохнул Роше, продолжая скользить рукой по длинному стволу. Он не знал, провоцирует его эльф или это всерьез, но подобные слова требовали незамедлительной мести. – Этому не бывать, Йорвет, никогда.

Он полностью стянул с эльфа белье, отбрасывая его к остальной одежде, и провел пальцами у него между ягодиц. Йорвет был полностью расслаблен в его руках, кольцо мышц поддалось под смазанными в слюне пальцами, позволяя им неглубоко проникнуть внутрь. Надо было переместиться в спальню - смазка там хотя бы имелась. Но эльф ничего такого не предлагал, а у Роше полностью снесло крышу, когда Йорвет тихо застонал что-то сквозь зубы и притянул его к себе для нового глубокого и медленного поцелуя.

Вернон старался никуда не торопиться, пока растягивал эльфа, продолжая надрачивать ему. У него давно не было такого спонтанного и одновременно неторопливого секса, когда он просто наслаждался сменой эмоций на лице любовника. Впервые им будто некуда было торопиться, хотя и в прошлые ночи казалось бы никто их никуда не гнал. Но тогда все происходило быстро, они торопились, не успевая за своими собственными желаниями.

В этот раз все было по-другому: Роше мог сколько угодно ласкать эльфа пальцами и наконец-то обхватить его член губами. Большим умельцем минета Вернон себя никогда не считал, но эльфу, похоже, все нравилось. Возможно, одна мысль о том, что он трахает Роше в рот, надавливая ему ладонью на затылок, приводила его в экстаз.

\- Готов? – Роше напоследок сжал в кулаке мокрый от слюны хуй, поглаживая его длинными движениями. Ответа на всеобщем он не получил, Йорвет прошептал что-то на эльфском, шире раздвигая ноги и упираясь ступнями в столешницу.

Без смазки было тяжело, но Вернон мог позволить себе быть медленным. Входить понемногу, постоянно замирая, пока Йорвет сам не начинал двигаться ему навстречу, натягивая себя на его член. Войдя полностью, Роше наклонился, прижимаясь лбом к плечу эльфа. Целовал его покрытую татуировкой кожу, прослеживая губами ветви дерева. Он никогда не спрашивал, что оно означает: летопись ли жизни это, отчет об успехах или напоминание о потерях. Может, все сразу - может, ничто из этого. Ему просто нравился чуть солоноватый вкус кожи, и нравилось, как Йорвет удовлетворенно стонет, когда член движется в нем.

Йорвет кончил первым, крепко обхватив коленями бока Роше, сжимая его так сильно, что это было почти болезненно. Он всхлипывал под Верноном, толкаясь ему в руку. Вернон вытащил член прежде, чем кончить, и сдрочить себе, почти падая на стоящий в кухне диванчик. Дыхание с хрипом вырывалась у него из груди, он все никак не мог взять под контроль ни бешено бьющееся сердце, ни собственные мысли. Было ужасно неправильно ощущать себя счастливым рядом с Йорветом, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Конечно, можно его пристрелить, но это будет очень неблагодарно с его, Вернона, стороны.

\- Я тебя люблю, чертов дхойне, - неожиданно сказал Йорвет, который точно так же не мог привести себя в порядок. – Можешь сделать вид, что не слышал, это ничего не изменит. Наверное, это такая шутка судьбы, чье-то проклятие, и иногда мне кажется, что легче убить тебя, чем…

Он замолчал и слез со стола. Роше слышал, как он приводит себя в порядок, оттирая следы спермы бумажными салфетками и ставя подогреваться остывший кофе.

\- Поднимайся, Роше. Душ, кофе, потом будем снова лечить тебя и спать.

\- Мне нужно Фольтесту позвонить и Бьянке. – Признание эльфа не пришибло Роше, оно было отражением его собственных чувств. Он ощущал только спокойствие и желание вернуться в кровать. И позавтракать было бы неплохо.

\- О, плоскоухий! – закатил глаза Йорвет, будто и не признавался только что ни в каких чувствах. – Ты такой неуемный, сразу видно, что намерен сдохнуть рано.

Роше не собирался слушать этот бред воспаленного эльфского разума, поправил на себе белье и пошел в душ, прикидывая как бы ему так половчее помыться, чтобы не намочить ожоги.

\- Закажи какой-нибудь еды побольше, - бросил через плечо.

\- На двоих? – Неожиданно серьезно спросил эльф. – Я ведь могу остаться на пару дней?

Роше хотелось ответить, что хоть на пару недель. Месяцев, лет, десятилетий… Пока они не устанут, не перегорят от этого неправильного непонятного чувства, которому они так долго не хотели давать имени. Пускай эльф остается, пока они не пристрелят друг друга. На столько, сколько Йорвет сам захочет, потому что Вернон не будет его держать, но и отталкивать больше не будет. На всю жизнь.

В слух он ответил просто:

\- Да.


	9. Эпилог. И начинается вновь.

Прием по случаю победы Фольтеста на выборах был пышным, но в меру. Настолько, чтобы показать, как он ценит свое назначение, но не настолько, чтобы у людей создалось впечатление, что первым делом им будет освоен квартальный бюджет.

Роше ненавидел подобные мероприятия искренней, глухой ненавистью, но не мог не считаться с их пользой. У подвыпивших богатеньких шишек легче развязывались языки, можно было выбить из них бонусы и пожертвования в бюджет полиции, послушать, о чем шепчут по углам, познакомиться с кем-нибудь. Для последнего, впрочем, нужен был настрой, а его-то как раз Вернону катастрофически не хватало. Йорвет по старой доброй традиции слинял куда-то три дня назад и с тех пор не подавал ни слуху, ни духу. Беспокоиться вроде не о чем: в городе было спокойно, сторонники нелюдей притихли, удивленные тем, что Саския заняла на выборах второе место - пусть и со значительным отставанием от Фольтеста. Сторонники Радовида тоже вели себя смирно, пришибленные тем, что их лидер в этот раз едва дотянул до необходимого минимума голосов. Времена менялись, в моду входила толерантность по отношению к другим расовым меньшинствам.

С одной стороны это радовало, с другой - Роше искренне опасался, что в голову кому-то из пиарщиков Фольтеста придет гениальная мысль выехать на этом за счет его, Вернона, отношений с эльфом. Хоть бы жениться не заставили…

Подавив раздраженный вздох, Роше кивком подозвал официанта. Тот подбежал к нему едва ли не вприпрыжку, отчаянно стреляя глазами. Сегодня капитан полиции Вернон Роше в принципе был избалован вниманием представителями обоих полов и всех социальных слоев. Все они были уверенны, что скромный капитан уже завтра, ну или на днях, станет совсем не скромным комиссаром полиции. Ну-ну…

Взяв у официанта бокал шампанского и даже не взглянув на беднягу, Вернон приготовился слушать речь Фольтеста. Сразу после нее он собирался свалить домой, стащить с себя дорогущий торжественный костюм и снова попытаться дозвониться до Йорвета. И если чертов эльф соизволит взять трубку, Роше не прочь сегодня еще погулять в местечке менее официальном.

Речь Фольтеста началась с шутки. Шутка была довольно забавная, но Вернон слышал ее где-то раз двадцать, пока Фольтест и Трисс репетировали речь и сейчас едва сумел выдавить из себя улыбку. Хорошо, что на него никто не смотрел, все внимание было приковано к новому городскому голове, можно было выдохнуть и оглядеться по сторонам.

Большинство гостей он знал в лицо, но были и те с кем он знаком не был. Именно они больше всего интересовали Вернона, как возможные источники проблем. Нильфгаард уже пытался добраться до шефа, будут пытаться и дальше. Охраны на приеме было не намного меньше, чем гостей, но бдительность все равно не помешает. Иногда подвох приходит откуда вообще не ждешь - Хенсельт с Детмольдом преподали ему этот урок.

Рассматривая гостей, меньше всего он ожидал наткнуться взглядом на знакомую красную бандану, скрывающую половину изуродованного лица. Вернону пришлось сделать усилие над собой, чтобы не выронить бокал. Второе усилие он посвятил тому, чтобы не рвануть к Йорвету через толпу, сбивая с ног милсдарыней в вечерних платьев и милсдарей в смокингах. И вовсе не от радости, нет. Не слишком-то много радости, когда твой любовник пытается убить твоего шефа. Снова.

Через толпу Вернон двигался быстро, но достаточно аккуратно, чтобы не привлечь внимания Йорвета и обойти его со стороны пустой глазницы. Выбравшись на относительно свободное место и рассмотрев происходящее, он немного попридержал коней, замирая за удачно подвернувшейся колонной.

Йорвет находился в явно не подходящей для выстрела позиции. И был не один, а Саскией, которая держала его под руку. В списках приглашенных она значилась, как «Милсдарыня Саския Саэсентессис плюс один», Роше ожидал, что она приведет кавалера, но Йорвет… Неожиданно. И неприятно.

Фольтест все еще говорил свою без сомнения грандиозную речь и публика благосклонно внимала, не обращая внимания ни на Йорвета, ни на затаившегося в засаде Вернона Роше, который не мог оторвать взгляда от этой парочки. Зеленное платье Саскии, в меру закрытое, в меру соблазнительное, отлично сочеталось с кунтушом эльфа, совершенно старомодным, но удивительно гармонично на нем смотрящемся. Они были красивой парой, не признать это было нельзя. Йорвет наклонился, шепча что-то на ухо своей спутнице. Видимо какую-то шутку и не совсем приличную, потому что Саския сначала прыснула, а потом легонько шлепнула эльфа по руке.

Давно забытое чувство ревности растеклось в его черепной коробке неудержимой волной. Он никогда не пытался накладывать ограничений или ставить Йорвету какие-либо ультиматумы. Эльф мог приходить и уходить по своему желанию, они никогда не обсуждали вопрос неверности, просто Роше хватало их отношений с головой. Он никогда не задумывался, что Йорвету, возможно, нет. Кто их этих эльфов разберет, может, у них считается, что встречаешься с дхойне – все равно, что свободен.

То, что Фольтест договорил, Роше смог определить только благодаря всеобщим аплодисментам. Вполне искренним, оратором шеф был хорошим, наобещать золотых гор до луны тоже умел, на что и велось большинство его дамочек.

Саския с Йорветом тоже вежливо похлопали в ладоши, после чего двинулись в сторону балкона. Роше было интересно, что же эта парочка может наговорить дуг другу и он пошел следом. Огонь в груди уже немного остыл; приливной волне ревности и злости не удалось утащить его в океан под названием Набей-рожу-эльфу-прямо-здесь-и-сейчас, хотя видели боги, Вернону очень хотелось поддаться этому. Ну, ничего, он всегда мог наверстать упущенное.

Дорогу к удаляющимся Саскии и Йорвету ему отсекла толпа. Каждый хотел подойти к Фольтесту с вопросом, просьбой, заверением в самых искренних пожеланиях и прочей чепухой. Чтобы не проламываться через людей и не вызывать лишних подозрений, Роше пришлось поддаться человеческому потоку, и он сам не понял, как очутился прямо возле Фольтеста, который вдохновлено что-то вещал собравшимся гостям. Сильная рука шефа выдернула Вернона из толпы, Фольтест обнял его за плечи, продолжая вдохновлено рассказывать о подвигах полиции.

\- Верно, я говорю, капитан?

\- Абсолютно верно, - поддакнул Роше, даже не пытаясь вспомнить, о чем говорил Фольтест и с чем он только что так горячо согласился. Куда больше его интересовала возможность поскорее избавиться от чужого внимания и прокрасться к балкону.

\- Вернон Роше - истинный образец новой системы правосудия. Честный и неподкупный страж закона. – Фольтест хлопнул его по груди, попав по почти уже зажившему ожогу, заставив Роше скорчить воистину каменную рожу. Фольтест рассмеялся и увлек его за собой, прошептав ухо: - Обойдитесь без скандала.

После чего отпустил, переключая свое внимания на кого-то еще. И, конечно, после этого любые разборки лучше было перенести домой. Просто поехать домой, напиться, а завтра или через пару дней выяснить все с Йорветом так или иначе. Вернон всерьез обдумывал возможность так поступить, но тут из дверей, ведущих на балкон, вышла Саския. Она все еще прекрасно выглядела, но казалась какой-то грустной и слегка рассеянной. Даже не посмотрела в сторону Вернона, когда прошла мимо; только запах духов - миндаль и фиалка, - шлейфом задел его. Йорвет следом не появился, и Роше понял, что окончательно проигрывает борьбу с самим собой.

Эльфа он нашел сразу. Йорвет не пытался прятаться и убегать, стоял спиной ко входу, опираясь на деревянные перила балкона. Слегка подтолкнуть - и он полетит носом вниз, прямо в кусты.

Роше прислонился к перилам, ставя бокал с шампанским на широкий бортик, и закурил сразу две сигареты, передавая одну эльфу. Йорвет молча принял, делая первую глубокую затяжку. С сигаретой в руке и куншуте он смотрелся довольно странно.

\- Откуда такой наряд? Ограбил музей костюма?

\- Ну почему сразу ограбил? Одолжил. – Йорвет наконец-то повернулся к нему лицом, и на лице этом была самая наглая улыбка.

\- Что ты вообще тут делаешь? - Сразу решил взять быка за рога Вернон. – Разве ты на такие мероприятия заглядываешь не для того, чтобы кого-нибудь убить?

\- Ну, возможно, тут найдется парочка дам, сраженных наповал моей красотой.

\- Ага, одну такую сраженную видел только что, - прошипел Роше, невольно начиная щелкать зажигалкой. Огонек вспыхивал и гас в его руках. Какое-то время Йорвет молча наблюдал за этими манипуляциями, потом положил ладонь ему на запястье, останавливая.

\- Саския многому меня научила, но теперь все закончено. Между нами теперь только дружба.

\- Только дружба?

\- Только дружба.

\- Твою мать, - тихо выдохнул Роше, вспоминая лицо выходящей с балкона женщины. Если эльф думает, что осчастливил ее новым статусом «просто друга», то глубоко заблуждается. Чего-чего, а радости на лице Саскии не наблюдалось. – И чему же она тебя научила?

\- Тому, что у меня не получится развалить систему, нападая на нее снаружи, - задумчиво ответил Йорвет. – Я всю свою жизни боролся за свою расу и каков итог? Какие-то активисты с плакатами добились больше. Саския и такие как она меняют мир. Постепенно, медленно, но меняют. Потому что действуют изнутри, как ты или Фольтест.

Роше аж крякнул от того, как феерично у эльфа получилось совместить в одном предложении их с Фольтестом, Саскию, активистов, перемены и сдобрить это все легкой революционной ноткой. Он уже достаточно хорошо знал Йорвета, чтобы понимать – если позволить ему говорить дальше, он сам себя распалит до того состояния, что встанет за трибуну. И убьет любого, кто его попробует оттуда стащить.

\- Короче, Йорвет. – Вклинился Роше в словесный поток, перебивая уже слишком увлекшегося эльфа. – Что ты задумал?

Немного переведя дыхание и одарив Роше задумчивым взглядом, Йорвет наконец-то поделился:

\- Саския собирается протолкнуть в городской совет идею о расовом равенстве в госструктурах. Замечал ведь насколько мало там нелюдей. В той же полиции, сколько, по-твоему, нелюдей?

\- Пят… Нет, четверо. Двое краснолюдов в спецназе, медэксперт-низушек и какой-то вампир в отделе внутренних расследований. Хотя он, возможно, не вампир, а просто кровопийца.

\- Вот именно! Попасть в полицию не в качестве свидетеля или обвиняемого для нелюдей шансов почти нет.

\- Подожди. – Остановил его Вернон, переваривая услышанное. – Ты хочешь стать копом? Серьезно, Йорвет? Да ни в жизнь!

Эльф замер, прожигая его взглядом единственного глаза. Злую зелень отлично подчеркивал огонек сигареты, не позволяя Йорвету скрыть, насколько он недоволен такой реакцией. Докурив, он раздавил окурок о перила и выкинул его куда-то в темноту сада.

\- Ну, если уважаемый будущий комиссар против…

\- Я не будущий комиссар. Отказался в пользу Велерада, у него лучше получается просиживать штаны в кожаном кресле.

\- То есть ты не будешь шефом полиции? Ну вот… - разочарованно протянул Йорвет. – И зачем спал с тобой все это время?

\- Ах ты сука! – Выдохнул Вернон в лицо нагло ухмыляющейся белке. Он не обиделся, привык уже к дурному эльфскому чувству юмора, но не подыграть не мог и получил за это поцелуй. Быстрый и терпко пахнущий табаком. Бывший определенно большим, чем оба они могли позволить себе прямо посреди приема.

– Пойми, я не против того, чтобы ты отбросил беличий хвост, но полиция… Там тебе быстро припомнят все прошлые «грешки», Йорвет. Эти люди собаку съели на докапывании до вещей, к которым их не хотели подпускать.

\- Поэтому я не буду служить в полиции, я же не дурак, - кивнул Йорвет и Роше снова вздохнул, понимая, что только что эльф выебал его в мозг. – Фольтест взял меня в тренеры. В академию.

\- Фольтест взял?! – Кажется, не только эльф тут был спецом по сношению с мозгом капитана Роше. – Как?.. Когда?

\- А где по-твоему я пропадал все эти дни? Отдавал и собирал долги. Хочу вступить в новую жизнь без них.

\- Тебя многие возненавидят. И той стороны, и с другой. – За головой Йорвета могла начаться настоящая охота, слишком многим он успел насолить за свою длинную жизнь. Да и бывшие товарищи вряд ли простят такое предательство. – Зачем тебе все это?

\- Я хочу лучше понять этот город. Коснутся тех его аспектов, которыми раньше интересовался лишь поверхностно. Кто знает, может, лет через двадцать сам стану твоим шефом.

\- Сразу же уйду на пенсию!

Йорвет тихо рассмеялся, чуть приобнимая Роше за талию. Он казался беззаботным, хотя на душе у эльфа наверняка все было не так безоблачно. Не просто бросить прошлую жизнь, даже если действительно хочешь этого.

\- Что-то начинается, верно?

\- А что-то заканчивается, - согласился Йорвет. – И начинается вновь.


End file.
